The Long Hike
by BellesYellowRose
Summary: Ga Eul goes on a camping trip with the F4 and gets hurt when she goes hiking by herself. Horrified the guys have to call Yi Jeong in Sweden to tell him what happened. Unsure if she is going to survive, Yi Jeong flies home desperate to finally tell her how he feels before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! So, I know most of you were expecting an update for the Knight and Shiny Armor of Woo Bin which will be up this week. But I felt like I owed you guys some new SEoul goodness. So, here is this new story for you guys. I'm not sure how long it will be yet. This one is more dramatic since I am exploring Yi Jeong dealing with something happening to Ga Eul and his reaction to the possibility that she may not survive. So, I hope you go for the ride with me and as always let me know what ya'll think.

"I'm not answering it."

"You have too."

"Why me?"

"Because he can't kill you."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?"

"Aren't you always bragging that you're the best fighter amongst us?"

"He won't try to fight me. He will just club with a bat or something!"

"Well, I am not answering it."

They guys looked at the ringing phone on the table nervously as it started buzzing violently again. Gu Jun Pyo nudged Woo Bin as Ji Hoo shook his head emphatically. Woo Bin glared at them. "I am not telling Yi Jeong we lost Ga Eul!"

"We didn't lose her," Jun Pyo stated arrogantly. "We just don't know where she is right now."

"Oh, much better," Woo Bin snapped sarcastically. He took a deep breath before pasting on a smile. "Hey bro. What's up? How's the weather in Sweden?"

"Woo Bin?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion. "Is everything okay? I've been trying to get in touch with you guys for almost an hour."

"Have you? Must be bad reception out here or something." Woo Bin floundered with a pleading stare to Ji Hoo and Gu Jun Pyo.

"Oh," Yi Jeong shrugged deciding to let it go. "How's the camping trip going?"

"It's… fun."

Yi Jeong laughed. "Sounds like it. Did Geum Jan Di and Ga Eul like the trails and stuff? I know Ga Eul mentioned how excited she was to try out the climbs."

"You've talked to Ga Eul?" The mafia prince quickly broke in hopefully. "When? Today?"

"What?" Yi Jeong asked confused. "No."

"Oh." Woo Bin's voice deflated and Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes, suspicion beginning to sink in. "Why are you wondering if I have talked to Chu Ga Eul? Isn't she with you?"

"What? Oh yeah, she's here."

"Really?" Yi Jeong nodded slowly. "Great. Then let me talk to her."

"Oh, uh… You see—"

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong cut off impatiently. "What's going on? Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not!"

"Then put Ga Eul on the phone."

"Well about that, she is um—"

"Five, four, three—"

"What is that for?" Woo Bin broke in alarmed.

"That is how many seconds you have left to put Ga Eul on the line before I take a bat to your brand-new car," Yi Jeong told them in a dangerously calm voice. He glanced at his watch, "two."

"All right," Woo Bin groaned, putting Yi Jeong on speakerphone since there was no way in hell he was explaining this one by himself. "She's sort of…lost."

At the deadly silence from the other line, all the members of F4 grimaced and moved from the phone on the table like it was a grenade.

"What?" Yi Jeong finally growled. "What the hell do you mean she is lost?"

"She went hiking," Ji Hoo told him carefully. "And she hasn't come back yet."

"You let her go hiking alone?" Yi Jeong yelled furiously.

"No!" Woo Bin interjected hastily. "I mean we did but—"

"YAH!" Yi Jeong paced around his suite angrily, torn between murderous anger to rip apart his three best friends and horrible dread. "Quit stalling and tell me what happened."

With an exasperated snarl, Geum Jan Di swiped the phone from the floundering members. "She left before any of us woke up this morning. She wanted to go up the peak and watch the sunrise according to her note."

Yi Jeong looked at his watch again and quickly did the time difference. "So, she has only been gone a few hours?"

"Yes, so I'm sure she's fine." Jun Pyo said quickly. "I bet she just got mixed up on a trail or something."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to regulate his breathing. "Call me the minute she gets back."

"We will," Woo Bin promised. "We're sorry, Yi Jeong. We just didn't want you to panic until—"

"I'm not panicking," Yi Jeong snapped. "At least not yet. But Woo Bin if anything has happened to her, I am murdering all of you."

He cursed violently as he hung up the phone, throwing it hard onto the bed before stalking to the window and looked out of the city but it might as well be a blank screen for all the saw of it.

Yi Jeong twisted his head to gaze at the photograph on his nightstand. It was Ga Eul standing in the middle of the studio here in Sweden where Yi Jeong was currently studying. She was laughing, holding up her wet clay ridden hands to the camera. He smiled at the memory. She surprised him last year for his birthday by unexpectedly showing up here in Stockholm.

_Yi Jeong sighed wistfully as he flopped onto the sofa with a lone cupcake he had bought from the bakery down the street. As he took a careful bite, he tried not to give in to an odd depression. So, it was the first birthday he had ever celebrated without his friends. They had each video chatted him earlier today and sent his presents._

_Even his parents had remembered to send him a message without their usual manipulative digs. The lack of his living at home and being forced to do their sick bidding had forced them to start dealing with things on their own._

_"Aish." Yi Jeong grumbled under his breath as another wave of melancholy washed over him. "What? Are you five?" He was about to take another pathetic bite of his cupcake when the buzzing from his pocket made him jump. He pulled it out with a frown which quickly morphed into a small smile. "Hello."_

_"Happy birthday!"_

_Yi Jeong grinned at the cheerful yell from Ga Eul and leaned back into the couch. "Who is this?"_

_"Yah!" Ga Eul cried and he laughed. "I'm kidding."_

_She shook her head, "I can always hang up, you know?"_

_"But it's my birthday," Yi Jeong teased and Ga Eul could almost see his mock pout. "Happy birthday, So Yi Jeong."_

_"Thank you, Chu Ga Eul." Yi Jeong stretched, settling happily into the conversation. "How are things?"_

_"Good," Ga Eul told him with a smile. "I had an interview last week for a teaching job."_

_Yi Jeong smiled proudly. "How did it go?"_

_"I turned it down."_

_He raised his eyebrow in surprise. "You did. Why?"_

_She paused, "the principle was a little too enthusiastic in approach."_

_"What does that mean?" Yi Jeong demanded suspiciously. "A little too enthusiastic?"_

_Ga Eul grimaced on the line. She had not really intended on telling him about her uncomfortable encounter. "His hands didn't exactly stay to themselves."_

_Yi Jeong sat straight up with a growl but Ga Eul rushed on before he could finish his vile curse. "It's fine, Yi Jeong. I left and have no intention of taking the job. Don't worry."_

_"Did you tell Woo Bin?" He snapped and at her silence, he took that as a no. "Give me his name."_

_"No." Ga Eul said firmly and he could have sworn he heard a low snicker in her voice. "You are not sending Song Woo Bin on him. I handled it."_

_"His name, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong insisted but she only pretended not to hear him._

_"How's your hand? Is the new therapy helping?" He tightened his jaw at her quick change of subject. "You know I will find out one way or another, right?"_

_"Maybe. But not from me. At least not tonight." She stated firmly before softening her tone slightly. "It's your birthday, Sunbae. I didn't mean to upset you. Please. Don't think about it now. Okay?"_

_Yi Jeong sighed but eased back into the couch. Fine, he would just send Woo Bin and Ji Hoo to track the principle down tomorrow. "My hand is better. Hurts like hell still after a long day but it doesn't cramp up on me every time I use it."_

_"I'm so proud of you." Ga Eul said happily. "I told you."_

_"Yeah, yeah." He muttered but she knew he was secretly pleased. "Did you get the picture of the—"_

_As they settled into their conversation, Yi Jeong reflected on easy it was to talk to Ga Eul. When he had first left for Sweden, he stopped contacting everyone except for the occasional message to Woo Bin. And the only reason he did that was because he knew his friend would send men to personally check on him if he didn't._

_Thankfully, his friends had understood his request for space and didn't push him. Yi Jeong had arrived in Stockholm only half-mentally healed from the problems he had caused himself after he hurt his hand. For months, Yi Jeong focused solely on his therapies, working out, and his art. He stayed away from clubs and alcohol, along with stopping the revolving door of women. _

_In truth, it wasn't nearly as difficult as he believed to quit drinking or the meaningless sex. The alcohol had created more problems then relief and the only woman he even thought about was the one he left behind. Although he had not contacted Ga Eul at all since he left, Woo Bin would send him updates. Promising to keep an eye on her and keep her company. It wasn't until he had been living in Sweden for almost six months when Woo Bin called for their annual check-in and casually mentioned Ga Eul had a date set up for that evening which finally forced his hand. _

_"He's nice bro," Woo Bin assured him after the long angry pause from the other member. "I've personally looked into him, Yi Jeong."_

_"It's fine, Woo Bin. This has nothing to do with me," Yi Jeong snapped irritably. Desperately trying to ignore the jolt of dread shooting through him, not to mention a murderous desire to run back to Korea and kill the guy. "Chu Ga Eul is free to date whoever she wants."_

_"I would hope so." His friend huffed sarcastically. "After all you were the one who told her to look for her soulmate while you were gone."_

_"I did not." Yi Jeong blurted out without thinking. "I only told her if she didn't find her soulmate before I got back—"_

_Woo Bin sighed as he stopped midsentence. "Well, did you honestly expect guys not trying to get with Ga Eul during that time? She's a sweetheart. Not to mention funny and beautiful."_

_"I know—"_

_"And let me tell you, if you weren't my best friend, I would have already made a move." Woo Bin told him flatly which made Yi Jeong grip his phone a little tighter. "What?"_

_"Unlike you, I am not stupid." Woo Bin shook off Ji Hoo's warning gesture. Despite their plan to push the potter a little, Ji Hoo didn't particularly want to die. _

_"Woo Bin, I swear if you touch her," Yi Jeong growled furiously. "I will rip—"_

_"I won't." The mafia prince promised. "At least not yet. But if Ga Eul doesn't like this guy and if you don't make a move soon, I will take it as a sign that you don't want her. Which makes her fair game."_

_"Like hell!" Yi Jeong bellowed but Woo Bin wasn't finished. "Then I would hurry, Yi Jeong. Even Ji Hoo has started asking about Ga Eul."_

_"YAH!" Ji Hoo mouthed furiously. "Are you crazy?"_

_At the sudden clicking of the phone, Woo Bin smiled confidently at the future doctor. "It worked. He hung up. I bet he's calling her now."_

_"Or getting on a plane to massacre us," Ji Hoo muttered darkly. "Why did you have to drag me into it?"_

_"Why should I get beat up by myself? Now come on, let's go hide just in case Yi Jeong does decide to show up."_

_So Yi Jeong didn't hop on a plane although he was severely tempted by the idea. Instead, he gathered his courage and called Ga Eul. He honestly didn't expect her to answer or if she did, he was prepared for her to be cold after his silence after all this time. However, once again Ga Eul surprised him. Not only did she answer but she was warm and friendly. She never even asked him about why he had not contacted her and jumped into the conversation as though no time had passed. _

_They talked easily for hours that day until she did have to leave for her date. He never asked her about it nor did she give him any details. Except once Woo Bin deemed it safe to contact Yi Jeong again, told him they had never gone out past that. Now, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul messaged each other daily and spoke on the phone at least twice a week._

_They never talked about anything relating to his return home or what they might become in the future. They were just friends for right now. Which would have to be enough until Yi Jeong returned home. He needed to heal here and then after the four years, he could go back and focus on changing his status with Chu Ga Eul. _

_"It's freezing," Ga Eul suddenly cried, yanking his thoughts back to their current conversation. He frowned. "It's late. What are you doing out by yourself?"_

_"I'm dropping off your birthday present," Ga Eul told him casually and Yi Jeong shook his head in confusion. "My present?"_

_"Well, I had to get you something." She managed to say through chattering teeth. "It's not expensive but I hope you like it."_

_"You didn't have to get me anything," he said quietly. "And you especially don't have to go out in the middle of the night to drop it into the mail."_

_"I wanted to make sure you got it in time."_

_He laughed, "Ga Eul, I hate to tell you this but unless you plan on sending it through a time portal, I won't be getting it in time."_

_She only chuckled and hearing his door buzz unexpectedly, Yi Jeong groaned in annoyance. "Hold on, Ga Eul. Someone is at my door." Anxious to send whoever it was on their way so he could get back to her, he didn't even bother to check to see who it was, flinging it open with an impatient snarl. "What—Ga Eul!"_

_Standing in front of him holding out a single slice of cake, her eyes twinkling brightly was Chu Ga Eul. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday So Yi Jeong."_

_"Ga Eul?" He breathed in disbelief again and she took a step closer gesturing her head to the unlight candle on top. "Are you going to make a wish?_"

_He only blinked heavily at her for a moment, like he was trying to make sure she wasn't a dream. Ga Eul met his gaze with a quizzical grin and held out the treat. "Well?"_

_Without a word, Yi Jeong reached out and yanked her into his arms. "Your cake!" She shrieked trying to avoid smashing it between them. He didn't seem to care though; he only buried his face into her hair. "You're really here_."

_She gave a muffled laugh, wiggling her arms out so she could hug him back. "I didn't want you spending your birthday alone. Do you mind?"_

_He tightened his grip in response and she smiled against his shoulder. Remembering they were still in the hallway and feeling her shivering against him, Yi Jeong quickly hauled her inside his apartment._

_She yelped in surprise at being lifted off her feet and wrapped her legs awkwardly around his waist to keep from falling, but she didn't try to break away from him. Yi Jeong slammed the door closed with his foot, his heart racing at actually being able to hold her. Not fully realizing how much he had missed her until she was standing right in front of him_.

_Sensing his anxiety, Ga Eul stroked the back of his neck soothingly. They held each other silently for a long time until he was able to get himself under control. Once Ga Eul noticed that he was breathing better, she tucked her nose into the crook of his neck. "Hi."_

_"Hi," Yi Jeong mumbled and leaned back to look at her. "How did you get here? Did Jun Pyo loan you the plane?"_

_She wrinkled her nose, "No. I didn't even tell them about my plan. I was afraid they spill the beans. I took an early flight out of Seoul. I thought I would get here hours ago and actually planned on surprising you at the studio or museum here but we got delayed by the snow."_

_"How long can you stay?" Yi Jeong asked quietly, his hands brushing her wayward curls out of her eyes. "Just until Sunday." Ga Eul admitted sadly. _

_He sighed since that meant she would barely able to spend even twenty-four hours with him. He lowered her to the ground but kept his arms around her waist. "So, where's my present?"_

_Her mouth opened in shock but catching the laughter in his dark eyes, she swatted his arm. "Very funny."_

_Yi Jeong pulled her into his chest with a happy grin. "Well, since you brought me some cake, I will forgive the lack of present."_

_"Oh," Ga Eul cried and quickly tore herself out his embrace which made him frown. He wanted her back. He gave an involuntary whine and reached for her but she evaded his grip, making her way to the kitchen hunting for a match. She hurriedly lighted the slightly mushed treat and presented it to him with a dramatic flourish. _

_"It took me forever to buy this at the shop because I couldn't understand a word they were saying so I will be mad if you don't at least blow out the candle."_

_Yi Jeong laughed, imagining her trying to figure out enough words in either English or Swedish to buy him the special dessert. At the knowledge of how much trouble she had gone through, he felt a rush of warmth and awe. _

_Closing his eyes, he made a wish and blew out the candle. She cheered happily, "Good. Now sit down. I will go grab a plate."_

_Yi Jeong quickly grabbed her before she could move away. "Thank you, Ga Eul."_

_"It was nothing, Sunbae." She insisted. "Now eat your birthday cake."_

Yi Jeong closed his eyes at the memory. That had been almost a year ago. When he had dropped her back off at the airport, he had barely been able to let her go. She had held him tightly and promised in his ear that she would wait for him. The relief at hearing those words had almost made him fall over. He didn't say anything but simply hugged her tighter.

He still couldn't bring himself to speak the words yet. The desire to finish what he had started here before going down that path with her was too strong. But the worry she might misread his intentions had been weighing on him. Yi Jeong desperately wanted to ask her not to see anyone else but didn't believe he had the right.

However, reading him better than anyone, Ga Eul had known what he couldn't put into words and once again pulled him back from the ledge with her simple assurance. Now, though he could feel himself teetering once more on the precipice as he waited for Woo Bin to call him back with news.

Yi Jeong had talked to Ga Eul the other day and she had been looking forward to the trip. Gu Jun Pyo was making a visit home to see Geum Jan Di and had decided to take the whole gang into the mountains for a long weekend.

Ga Eul who had been working at both the school and the porridge shop was completely exhausted. So, she couldn't wait to go stay at the luxurious lodge and hike all the trails. He had told her to be careful but it had never occurred to him that his friends would be so stupid as to let her go off by herself. As he checked the time again and realized another hour had passed, he sat back on his heels, his head bowed low. "Please be all right."

"GA EUL!" Woo Bin yelled loudly, his panic beginning to show. "GA EUL!"

"GA EUL!" Ji Hoo hollered from behind him while team members from the lodge helped them search.

"Where is she?" The mafia prince looked at his friend worriedly. "It's been hours now."

"Do you think she's hurt?" Jan Di asked tearfully and Jun Pyo pulled her comfortingly into his side. "I'm sure she's fine."

Ji Hoo exchanged a glance with Woo Bin who nodded with the same fear. The longer Ga Eul was missing the higher chance she was probably in trouble. "Jun Pyo maybe you should take Geum Jan Di back to the room. We will keep looking."

"No," Jan Di insisted. "I want to help."

"Come on," Gu Jun Pyo insisted. "Let the staff try to track her down. We are probably distracting them anyway. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo will stay with them to ensure they are working on finding her properly."

"All right," Jan Di eventually agreed and allowed Jun Pyo to escort her back to the hotel. But not before shooting the others a worried stare. "We have to tell Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo sighed. "He's probably going crazy with no news."

"I know," Woo Bin sighed, "Except we don't have any news. At least not yet."

He nodded. "We will give it a little longer." They continued searching, trying to think of all the different ways Ga Eul might have walked this morning. They knew the young woman loved hiking and gotten more into it this past year. She went out every weekend for long walks and even talked about taking up mountain climbing but after Woo Bin had forbidden her from even thinking about doing something so dangerous, she had laughingly agreed to stick with her low-end trails for now.

It was why none of them had been overly concerned about waking up this morning to find her already outside. It was not until they discovered that she had left behind her phone and never reported back in for breakfast they started becoming concerned.

Now, it was almost evening and the full rising panic had settled in. "What could have happened?' Woo Bin angrily kicked a rock. "She was only going to watch the sunrise."

"It's not your fault, Woo Bin." Ji Hoo told him, knowing the way his friend mind worked. "None of us should have allowed her to go out by herself. Besides, we don't know anything yet. I'm sure Ga Eul is fine. Probably just a sprained ankle or something."

"I hope so…" Woo Bin began but was cut off by a loud yell. "Hey! I think she's down here!"

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo bolted upright at the call. They hurried over to a particularly steep hill and looked down to where a group was gathered around the lifeless figure.

"Ga Eul," Woo Bin breathed before jumping over the log and skidding down the hill, Ji Hoo hot on his heels. They were stopped by Chang Du Chin though before they could reach her.

"Don't touch her." The older gentlemen barked harshly. His grip tight on both of them revealing a fit strength despite his age. He was also one of the senior climbers and also a former paramedic who was the first to respond in these cases. "She's hurt."

Woo Bin eyes widened as he saw her laying on the ground. Her ankle was swollen, twisted in an odd shape but then he noticed the large piece of wood buried deep into her abdomen. "Oh my god," he cried in disbelief. His stomach dropping in fear. "Is she-

"She's alive. She must have fallen on it when she landed," Du Chin told him, kneeling to assess her more carefully. "We have to hurry though. She's only barely breathing."

"What?" Ji Hoo shouted and leaped forward but was once again grabbed by the elder. "We can't do anything here. We have to get her to the hospital." He narrowed his eyes at the two young men. "You need to get out of the way now. Let us handle this."

"No!" Woo Bin began to protest but Ji Hoo grabbed him. "He's right. The paramedics will need the room to work."

"But..." He stopped with a shaky nod and stumbled backward, his eyes never leaving Ga Eul who was not moving. "We need to tell Jun Pyo and Jan Di."

Ji Hoo took his phone out with trembling fingers, his usual cool composure slipping. "I will do it. Then we have to tell Yi Jeong."

"I can't," Woo Bin whispered, tears in his eyes. "I can't tell him that she's—"

"Don't say it," Ji Hoo snapped, his breathing hitching on the last word. "Ga Eul will be fine."

Woo Bin sank to his knees, his face buried into his hands. "He will never recover if she doesn't..."

"Stop it," Ji Hoo yanked him to his feet, roughly moving forward. "We have to stay positive. Now, get back and tell Jun Pyo what's going on. Tell him to arrange whatever they need for Ga Eul at the hospital. I will handle Yi Jeong."

Woo Bin took a steadying breath and then with another desperate glance to Ga Eul who was being surrounded by people barking orders, turned and ran back to the lodge.

Ji Hoo said a quick prayer as the familiar words floated back to him off internal injuries and bleeding until he had to almost clamp down on his ears so he couldn't hear them anymore. He moved further away in order be able to call Yi Jeong.

"Ga Eul?" The potter answered frantically after it barely even finished ringing and it took everything Ji Hoo had not to sob from the pain he was about to cause his lifelong friend.

"You need to get home, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes at the low horror in that one sentence. "Tell me."

"Ga Eul is hurt."

"What? How bad?" Yi Jeong licked his suddenly dry lips, his chest hurting from the pressure of his rising fear. "I will explain everything when you get here." Ji Hoo said quietly. "But it doesn't look good."

"I'm coming now." Yi Jeong rushed into his bedroom and grabbed his bag "I will catch the first flight out."

"Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo took another deep breath as Chang Du Chin gave him a meaningful shake of his head. "You need to hurry."

Understanding what his friend was trying to tell him, Yi Jeong stumbled slightly. "Ji Hoo?"

"Get here." Ji Hoo repeated solemnly and hung up before Yi Jeong could answer. He stared at the phone in shock before he frantically slammed his clothes into the bag. He wasn't even aware of what he is was packing as the roar in his ears increased. He zipped it up with a terrifying nod. "I'm coming, okay. Just hold on a little longer, Ga Eul. "


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Since I left you on such a big cliff-hanger, I got this up for you today and pushed back the next chapter of Woo Bin's story until this weekend. Anyway, this will probably be at least five chapters, I believe. Thanks for all the love already shown for this story! I appreciate every review and response you all have posted. I hope you continue to like it! And as always, let me know what you think!

"What is taking so long?" Geum Jan Di cried softly. They had been sitting in the hospital room for hours with no word yet about Ga Eul's condition. The boys drove like madmen to the emergency room so they had pulled in only a few seconds after the ambulance arrived. They had briefly spotted the doctors rushing Ga Eul inside but they were not allowed to follow her past a certain point. Now after hours with no word, they were all going crazy.

Jun Pyo pulled Jan Di into his side, kissing her head comfortingly as she sobbed into his chest. "Jun Pyo, what if she—"

"Hush." Jun Pyo barked sternly. "Everything will be fine." But his words cracked a little showing his own concern for the young woman who had become like a sister to him. "I won't let anything happen to Ga Eul."

"Except you may not be able to fix this one." Jan Di sobbed and he closed his eyes, hugging her tighter. Woo Bin stood up with a low growl at the sound of her crying and stalked to the desk. "I want a doctor. A nurse. A damn psychic. I don't give a shit who it is but someone better get out here and tell me something about Chu Ga Eul."

"The doctor will come to talk to you as soon as he can." The nurse answered him in an almost bored tone. He leaned in closer, his eyes blazing furiously. "What does that mean? As soon as he can?"

"He does have other patients sir."

Woo Bin felt close to exploding and seeing it on his friends face, Ji Hoo quickly yanked him back. He glared at the nurse, his temper rising at the lack of compassion. "Is she alive or not?"

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo both blanched at the direct question while Jan Di sank slowly into her chair. "Ji Hoo?" Woo Bin whispered, glancing at the nurse who had yet to respond. "Wait, why are you not answering him?"

"The doctor—"

"Nurse Lao," A calm voice broke in, halting the thunderous storm which was building. "Thank you, but I will take care of it."

Jun Pyo moved in front of Jan Di as the doctor walked over to them. As though he could shield her with his body from whatever the doctor was about to say. "I am Doctor Kim Mun Hee. Who is the guardian of Chu Ga Eul?"

Woo Bin raised his hand shakily. "I am. Her parents are visiting family in the states and left me in charge." It wasn't technically a lie. Jan Di had been trying to contact her family but had been unable to reach them in San Fransisco where they were visiting Ga Eul's aunt. And it was universally agreed in the group that with Yi Jeong gone, Woo Bin was the next in charge of Ga Eul.

"You may have to make some decisions." The doctor told them quietly.

Ji Hoo narrowed his eyes. "What kind of decisions?"

"It looks like from the angle of the injury when the patient fell, she landed directly on the large piece of wood. To put it bluntly, she was impaled the same way if someone had rammed her through with a sword or knife."

Jan Di whimpered and Jun Pyo shuffled his body more over her. "So, what does that mean?"

"We did surgery to remove it but it hit some vital organs and she lost a lot of blood." The doctor said directly. "I am not overly optimistic about her recovery."

"Oh my god." Jun Pyo sensing Jan Di was about to pass out, quickly turned to kneel in front of her. He rubbed her legs while talking privately to her.

Woo Bin sat back on his haunches; his face buried into his hands. Ji Hoo was the only one who didn't visibly react, his gaze locked onto the doctor. "I want her chart."

The man blinked in surprise. "What?"

"I want her chart," Ji Joo repeated harshly. "I also want a list of every injury she sustained and the exact details of her surgery. We've been here for five hours and no-one mentioned they were operating. How long did you wait to remove the piece of wood?"

"Are you a doctor?" Mun Hee snapped. "Is this your hospital for you to demand such a thing? To question me and my staff."

"Yes," Ji Hoo nodded. "Now give me the chart."

"He is Yoon Ji Hoo," Jan Di spoke up suddenly. Tears streaking down her face. "He is the grandson of Yoon Seok Young. He wants to call him and have him look over her condition. If there is anyone who can help us save Ga Eul, it's them."

"And you are going to do it." Jun Pyo growled over his shoulder. "Now."

With a new profound sense of respect, the doctor slowly gave him Ga Eul's file. Ji Hoo snatched it and his face paled as he read the list of injuries Ga Eul sustained.

"Ji Hoo," Woo Bin begged. "Please tell me it's not that bad."

Ji Hoo didn't answer, his eyes closing briefly before shaking his head at Woo Bin. "Her liver was pierced along with hours of internal bleeding. They couldn't get it to stop. That's why the surgery took so long."

"Her loss of blood is our main concern." Kim Mun Hee added in confirmation. "Her kidneys were also hurt. She must hit them on the fall down. And her body seems to be rejecting the antibiotic we gave her to ward off infection. So, unless we can find one her body will accept…" He trailed off but what he didn't say coming through loud and clear.

"Can we see her?" Woo Bin asked and Kim Mun Hee shook his head. "No. Not yet. She is still in recovering." He took back Ga Eul's file with a sigh. "Look, I know how hard this is for you but all we can really do is wait. Except I have to know," he looked at Woo Bin. "Do you want us to resuscitate if necessary?"

Woo Bin all but jumped to his feet. "Yes! God yes. Do whatever is you have to but you are keeping Chu Ga Eul alive."

"Then sign this," Kim Mun Hee handed him a clipboard causing Woo Bin to freeze. As he picked up the pen, Ji Hoo saw his fingers trembling. It was direct document signally how much on the edge of death Ga Eul was currently facing. He quickly signed the paper and thrust it back to the Doctor. "Here. Now get back in there and do whatever the hell you have too."

"Will you be making all the decisions for her?"

Woo Bin stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Someone else is coming for Chu Ga Eul. Once he arrives, he will probably be the one making decisions for her."

"Is he the true guardian?" Kim Mun Hee frowned. "If so, we can't go forward until he arrives."

"He is her—"

"Ga Eul belongs to him." Jan Di said bluntly. "He is living overseas right now which is why Song Woo Bin is her guardian until he arrives."

"Oh," Doctor Kim nodded. "Very well. I will try and keep you updated the best I can."

They went silent as he left, no-one capable of doing anything more than just breathe with the new weight of being officially told Ga Eul may not make it. "When does Yi Jeong arrive?" Jun Pyo finally asked, still kneeling in front of Jan Di.

"I'm not sure," Woo Bin whispered. "He called from the airport to check-in but I doubt he can get here until the morning at the very least."

"I will pick him up," Jun Pyo said in no uncertain terms. "I am in charge of Yi Jeong. Are we clear?"

Ji Hoo and Woo Bin nodded in confirmation. They knew why Gu Jun Pyo was setting the order. He would be the only one capable of restraining Yi Jeong and keeping him under control. It was why he was their leader. He may be closer friendship wise with Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong to Woo Bin but in temperament, they were extremely similar. Not to mention Jun Pyo would be the only one capable of remaining emotionless long enough to pull Yi Jeong off the rails if the worst happened to Ga Eul before he arrived home.

"I should try to call her parents again." Jan Di said in an almost dazed voice. Jun Pyo help steadied her as she wobbled to her feet. "I will be back."

As she walked away in a trance, Jun Pyo gave Ji Hoo and Woo Bin a frightened stare. "What are we going to do? This will destroy both of them."

"We will get them through it." Ji Hoo replied, his weary expression showing his worry. "No matter what we have to do."

"Jan Di is stronger." Woo Bin whispered. "She loves Ga Eul but she has you Jun Pyo and her family. Eventually she will be okay. Yi Jeong though—"

"I know," Jun Pyo nodded. "I will watch him. I won't let him..." He didn't finish the thought but they all flinched at the implication.

"But it's not over yet." Ji Hoo reminded them. "I'm going to contact my grandfather and Woo Bin, I want you to call this number." He handed him a piece of paper. "I want a second opinion on the damage to her liver. He is a doctor in China. Promise him whatever he wants, but I want him here."

"Got it." Woo Bin promised, already typing in the number. "What are you looking for?" Jun Pyo asked Ji Hoo carefully. "Do you not trust the staff here?"

"It's not that," Ji Hoo muttered under his breath. "But I will never be able to look So Yi Jeong in the eye again unless I exhaust every possibility."

Jun Pyo ran a hand over his face tiredly. "How did she even fall? Do we know?"

Ji Hoo shook his head. "Her ankle was hurt though. She must have twisted or something causing her to lose her balance."

"Geez." Jun Pyo gave a long sigh. "I am going to go check on Jan Di."

Ji Hoo nodded, pulling out his phone to contact his grandfather. He looked at his watch, praying Yi Jeong would hurry. For some reason, the feeling that once he arrived, Ga Eul's chances would increase.

"_You're not sleeping on the couch." Yi Jeong protested for the tenth time. "You're taking my bed."_

_"I am not kicking you out of your room." Ga Eul said, flipping the blanket down with obvious practice. "Not only because it's rude especially since I just dropped in without an invitation—"_

_"Come visit me." Yi Jeong interrupted with a wave of his hand. "There. You're invited."_

_She rolled her eyes before continuing. "It's also your birthday. Birthday boys are not allowed to sleep on the sofa. Besides," she looked at him with a smile. "It's too small for you. You won't get even a wink of sleep. But it's the perfect size for me."_

_"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong growled. "You just flew in from Korea. Not to mention navigating a strange city all by yourself just to surprise me. You're exhausted."_

_"So?"_

_"So, you're not sleeping—" YI Jeong stopped his rant as she slipped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. Her cheek resting against his chest. He froze at the gesture since she didn't normally instigate their physical contact. The few times they had hugged or touched had been because Yi Jeong had started it. Once his brain finally kicked in, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders in almost a bear hug._

_"I will worry about you." He murmured quietly and she laughed. "It's a couch, Sunbae. A thick, luxurious one at that. Not a cot outside."_

_"That's not the point, Ga Eul."_

_"Yi Jeong, I always sleep on a couch. I am used to it."_

_"What?" He leaned back to look at her although he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her. "What do you mean, you always sleep on a couch?"_

_She shrugged. "My place is too small for a bed."_

_"You stubborn, little-" Yi Jeong gaped at her. "You told me your new place was fine!"_

_"It is fine." Ga Eul snorted. "I don't mind."_

_"I do!"_

_"Well, you will just have to mind tomorrow. Now go away, I'm sleepy." And without another word, Ga Eul crawled under the blankets. A deep moan of gratitude at finally being able to lay down. "Goodnight, Sunbae."_

_Yi Jeong stared at her with his mouth slightly open in disbelief. "Yah!"_

_"Shh," Ga Eul smiled closing her eyes. "You will keep me awake."_

_At her obvious teasing, Yi Jeong growled, throwing a pillow at her which made her chuckle. "Stubborn." He repeated, his lips twitching with a hidden grin. "Get up."_

_"Nope." She wiggled further down into the blankets. "Don't you have an early day at the studio tomorrow? You should probably get to bed."_

_"That's it." Yi Jeong grabbed her foot where he knew she was ticklish. "Get up or I will torture you until you give in."_

_"You wouldn't dare!" Ga Eul shrieked trying to pull away with a choked laugh. He only curled his fingers into a mock claw, hovering above the arch of her foot. "Are you going to get up?"_

_"No," she giggled, trying to peel off his hand that was wrapped around her ankle. "I refuse."_

_He sighed. "Then this is going to hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you." _

_"Yi Jeong!" As he began his torture, her entire body collapsed into rolling giggles. "I hate being tickled."_

_"I warned you." He smirked, his hand still working her foot. "You know how to get me to stop."_

_"Okay," Ga Eul gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks from laughing so hard. "I surrender."_

_He narrowed his eyes but seeing she was sincere, he released her. "Good. Now get off my bed."_

_Ga Eul moved but she didn't get off the couch. Instead, she crawled over to him and straddle his lap which shocked him. His eyebrow-raising so high it was almost into his hairline. "What are you doing?"_

_She ran her fingers over his hair. "I suggest a compromise."_

_"No, I don't trust you."_

_Ga Eul shook her head with a grin. "No, nothing sneaky. Why don't we just both take the bed."_

_Yi Jeong immediately shook his head which made her frown. "Why not?"_

_"Because I don't think I can lay next to you like that." Yi Jeong admitted quietly. "I wouldn't be able to resist."_

_She stared at him, her hands still playing lightly in his hair. "What if I said, I didn't care."_

_Yi Jeong buried his face into her chest. "You're killing me here, Ga Eul." He sighed into her skin. "I can't. I won't be able to let you leave if we sleep together. And you deserve more than a quick night with me only to be put back on a plane to wait three more years."_

_Ga Eul closed her eyes, knowing he was right. They wouldn't be able to lay in bed together without crossing the line. And they couldn't go there tonight. They had never even kissed yet or gone on a proper date. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to do this right now, especially tonight when their emotions were too high from seeing each other after being apart for so long._

_"Then take the bed, Yi Jeong." She whispered in his ear. "Consider that my birthday gift to you. Dream of me and the next time we will be able to see each other. When I can visit your bed for a whole different reason besides sleeping."_

_His hands tightened on her waist as though he was debating just picking her up and carrying her into the bedroom. "Okay, I've changed my mind. Tonight works."_

_Ga Eul laughed breathlessly. "Too late." She crawled stiffly off him and back to her cushions. He sat there breathing heavily. He counted slowly in his head until he felt his body calming down. "I'm going…" Yi Jeong pointed to the bedroom, not quite looking at her. His color high and she couldn't help but feel a little proud at flustering the well-accomplished Casanova. _

_"Goodnight," Ga Eul told him, reaching over to turn off the lamp next to her._

_He grunted, moving awkwardly to the back of the apartment. He stopped to stare at her, she was snuggling down into the blankets, her cheeks pink from their interaction and her lips parted with a long sigh._

"_I wouldn't have regretted you." Yi Jeong called softly. "I would have regretted doing it this way but not you."_

_"I know." Ga Eul reassured him. "Me either."_

_He nodded, his body still in direct contrast to his mind. His mind told him this was the right thing but his body was screaming to just go snatch her up, consequences be damned. With great difficulty, he sent her a tiny grin. "Goodnight, Ga Eul."_

_"Goodnight, Sunbae."_

Yi Jeong jerked awake with a gasp. The passenger sitting next to him on the plane giving him a strange look. He ignored him though, his heart racing as the images faded. He could almost feel the weight of her body sitting in his lap, hear the low whisper of her voice in his ear, and he cursed. Yi Jeong fell weakly back into his seat, praying he would get there in time. It had been almost twelve hours now since he received word that Ga Eul was hurt. And the panic over her condition rose higher with each passing second.

He had called Woo Bin from the airport demanding to know more details on her condition. His friends had been hesitant to tell him much other than she must have fallen this morning. She had landed on a stick or branch which had punctured her stomach. They said she had been transported to the hospital and was still unconscious. Woo Bin said that the doctors were not telling them anything specific yet, except they believed her injuries to be severe.

As the captain came on and announced they were getting ready to land, Yi Jeong stiffened against the rush of relief and fear. Once they had landed, he frantically turned on his phone. He read the message from Jun Pyo who was waiting for him. They had gotten confirmation of his flight details and would take him to the hospital.

He grabbed his overhead bag and pushed past the large crowd, scrambling to exit the plane. Not bothering to listen to the flight attendants who asked him to wait for his turn, he bolted down the walkway. The moment he got out into the lobby; he saw Jun Pyo waiting for him at the entrance to the gate. His face was calm but slightly pale. Yi Jeong noticed that neither Woo Bin or Ji Hoo had accompanied him and he didn't know why but for some reason it deeply frightened him.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong barked without even greeting him. "How is she?"

"Not good," Jun Pyo admitted. "She came through the surgery though."

"What surgery?"

Seeing Jun Pyo hesitate, Yi Jeong growled frustrated. "Just tell me, Jun Pyo. The not knowing is worse anyway."

Understanding what he meant, Jun Pyo decided to stop trying to sugar coat things. "When she fell, she landed on a large piece of wood. It impaled her stomach which caused internal bleeding along with hitting her liver and a few other organs. She also bruised her kidneys on the fall. The surgery was to remove the object and stop the bleeding. However, it doesn't seem to be working. Right before you landed, I got a message from Woo Bin saying that they wheeled her back into the operating room. She had started bleeding again."

Yi Jeong turned gray and Jun Pyo wondered if he was about to pass out but Yi Jeong managed to remain steady. "What else?"

"The doctors are worried about the amount of blood she lost and the risk of infection. Her body keeps rejecting the antibiotics."

He absorbed the information and then slinging his bag over his shoulder, moved gruffly to the exit. "Take me to her."

Jun Pyo jerked his head. "This way." They walked quietly before Jun Pyo added softly. "We told them Woo Bin was her guardian. He's been making the decisions but now that you're here, you probably should be the one. Unless you would rather—"

"No, I will do it." Yi Jeong broke in harshly. "And what decisions?"

Jun Pyo paused. "If we wanted them to resuscitate Ga Eul if they needed to."

Yi Jeong stumbled for the first time since he landed. He stopped to send Jun Pyo a panicked expression. "Gu Jun Pyo...Are you trying to tell me they think Ga Eul might die?"

"They want us to prepare ourselves for the worst."

Yi Jeong's face hardened and he tightened his grip on his strap. "Ga Eul is not dying. I won't let her. Not from some stupid accident. And especially not before she hears me say the words I should have said a long time ago."

"Yi Jeong," Jun Pyo began but the potter wasn't in the mood to listen. "No. Just get me to the hospital, Jun Pyo. I will take it from there."

Woo Bin and Ji Hoo paced anxiously, waiting for Yi Jeong to arrive. "How do you think he's doing?" Ji Hoo asked carefully, his eyes going to Jan Di who had finally passed out from exhaustion.

"I don't know," Woo Bin admitted fearfully. "I have no idea how he is going to react to her being in such a bad way"

"Well, we are about to find out," Ji Hoo sighed. "He's here."

Woo Bin whipped around to stare out the large window. Yi Jeong was striding purposefully forward with Jun Pyo walking steadily next to him. Yi Jeong looked rumpled and tired, but his face was set in a hard edge. His eyes gleaming with hellfire and for the first time, Woo Bin saw a raw determination that he had only previously seen from Gu Jun Pyo. "Shit."

"Yeah," Ji Hoo agreed and they both moved to meet him at the door. "Yi Jeong."

"Where is she?"

"She just got out of emergency surgery." Woo Bin explained, jerking his head to the emergency doors. "No one will tell me anything else though."

Yi Jeong gave a humorless laugh. "Well they are going to tell me." He moved to the nurse who actually jumped a little from the dark expression on the newcomers face. "Ye-yes. Can I help you?"

"Chu Ga Eul," Yi Jeong managed to say in a somewhat calm voice. "How is she?"

She tilted her head. "Who are you?"

"So Yi Jeong." He snapped. "I am the one who is in charge now and I want an update."

"Give me a minute." Nurse Lao quickly picked up the phone to call Doctor Kim. Although Yi Jeong looked and sounded calm there was an energy surrounding him that suggested he would not be staying that way much longer. "He will be right out, sir."

He didn't acknowledge her but turned to glare furiously at his friends. "Now, will someone please explain how the hell this even happened. How could you let her go hiking alone?"

"We didn't," Woo Bin cried angrily. "She mentioned it last night and we all told her under no circumstances was she to leave the lodge without grabbing one of us. But she did it anyway. She must have left at the crack of dawn because I was up by seven and she was already gone. We started looking for her the minute we realized she had not come back for breakfast."

Yi Jeong gritted his teeth. His anger at his friends dissipating slightly. "How did she fall? Did she trip or something?"

"We don't know," Jun Pyo shrugged in confusion. "The lodge is looking into it. But it doesn't really make sense. Unless she was walking along the edge of the cliff, there is no reason for her to fall so far. Even with her ankle rolling."

Yi Jeong frowned but before he could comment further Doctor Kim arrived. He looked haggard and slightly resentful at being summoned so blatantly. "Are you the official guardian of Chu Ga Eul?"

"Yes. How is she?" Yi Jeong moved closer. "Is she all right?"

"We finally got the bleeding stop again but her body can't handle another surgery. So, we have to pray it holds this time. She won't survive another bleeding."

He clenched his jaw and he felt the rest of F4 close in ranks beside him. The shielding and protection encircling him like they had done all their lives for one another. "So now what?"

"We wait," Doctor Kim said with a sigh. "It's her fight now. We've done all we can."

"I want to see her," Yi Jeong gestured to the hall and Doctor Kim nodded. "Fine but I must tell you… It's not pretty."

"Jun Pyo?" Jan Di called sleepily. She looked to where the group was hovering with a frightened expression. "What's going on?"

Jun Pyo shook his head, trying to smile reassuringly but not really succeeding. "Doctor Kim is just filling Yi Jeong in."

"Is she-?" Jan Di tried to ask but quickly started to cry and Jun Pyo went to her with a sympathetic murmur. "No, honey."

"I want to see Ga Eul," Yi Jeong repeated impatiently. "Now."

Doctor Kim motioned for him to follow him. As they approached the door to her room, he turned to Yi Jeong to warn him. "She is on a lot of machines. She is also bruised up pretty badly from the fall."

Yi Jeong nodded, brushing past him to go inside. His breathing hitched as he finally laid eyes on Ga Eul. "Oh, baby."

She seemed so tiny in the bed, every inch of her hooked up to a machine. The beeping of her equipment echoing around the room like a loud bell. Yi Jeong moved stiffly beside her, his eyes sweeping over her carefully.

Her face was bruised, and her hair was tangled messily around her head. Her skin appeared waxy and lips were cracked open with a tube down her throat. Yi Jeong sank into the chair and carefully took her hand, pressing a long kiss into her palm.

"Hey, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong mumbled, managing to pull up a small smile. "I'm here now. Okay? Everything is going to be fine."

The constant beep of her heart machine was the only response to his voice. "I knew I shouldn't let you go on a vacation without me. You can't even walk on the sand without tripping."

He ran his fingers over his arm, trying to feel some warmth but it was just cold and he closed his eyes. "Hey, guess what? I finished the pot. You know the one you kept asking to see and I refused. It's because I was making it for you and I was hoping to surprise you with it. Anyway, it's the best one I have done in a while." Yi Jeong grinned down at her. "I think I was inspired."

He brushed a hair off her face, flinching slightly at the nasty bruise on her cheek. He let out a trembling breath, watching the lines of her heart machine flowing steadily up and down. Not capable of moving or speaking for a long time, his gaze locked onto the one thing which proved she was still alive.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart." Yi Jeong eventually choked out. "I should have been there. I should have come home a long time ago. And if you wake up, I promise to make it up to you."

Ga Eul remained deathly still and he lowered his forehead to the bed. "I never should have let you leave Sweden last year without telling you how I felt. I didn't have the courage then but I do now. You have to wake up, okay? I need to see your eyes when I tell you."

"So Yi Jeong?" A quiet voice interrupted him and he whipped around to stare at a young nurse. She gave him a tentative smile. "I just didn't want to frighten you. I'm here to check on her."

He nodded but didn't move away from her side. The nurse moved carefully, checking the IV and reading her numbers. "Anything?"

Nurse Do shook her head. "It's still early though." She noticed the low anguish on the young man and felt her heartbreak slightly for him. "She must be very special."

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw, tears building in his eyes. "She is."

"Is she yours?"

He nodded. "And as soon as she wakes up, I plan on telling her."

Nurse Do laugh low as she finished changing out her bag. "I'm sure she knows, considering her necklace."

"What?" Yi Jeong asked in bewilderment. "What necklace?"

"Oh." She pointed to the jewelry sitting on the tray. "We removed her effects for the surgery. I just assumed it was from you."

He grabbed it, his eyes widening as he took in the small necklace which held a tiny pot figurine. It was small and obviously nothing expensive but the symbol of it made him gasp. Nurse Do looked up guilty. "I'm sorry. I thought you must have given it to her. I was told you were the famous potter which made me believe it meant—"

"I am," Yi Jeong interrupted quietly. "And it does."

Nurse Do relaxed and gave him a knowing nod. "I will be back soon." As she left, she reminded him that Ga Eul might be able to hear him so keep talking to her.

"How dare you." Yi Jeong hissed holding up the necklace. "How dare you love me this much. How can you possibly believe I am worth any of this?"

He shook his head furiously. "You are not allowed to do this to me, you know. You are not allowed to die and let me find out you love me from a damn necklace. I want to hear the words from your own fucking lips, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong growled almost violently before he finally broke down into soft sobs, pressing his face into her side. "Please wake up, baby. I can't handle this anymore. Save me one last time time, Ga Eul. Please."

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo sat outside Ga Eul's door, watching Yi Jeong cry over Ga Eul's lifeless body. All of them standing protectively near since they couldn't go in but still not willing to leave him alone either. And as they stood guard, their own tears rolled silently down their faces as Yi Jeong's sobs echoed hauntingly around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys! So, I am alternating chapters for this story and Armor of Woo Bin. And I have to admit... Even this chapter was slightly emotional for me to write lol. Anyway, we are moving along and this will be at least two or three more chapters. I can't thank you enough for all the reviews and kind words being sent to me. I really appreciate everyone who follows my stories, even those who don't review but still reads them! So, thank you again and I hope you all enjoy! Let me know.

_Yi Jeong ruffled his hair as he staggered into the living room. Already awake for the day even though it was barely dawn outside. He felt slightly drunk despite not touching alcohol in over a year. But apparently being woken up multiple times in the middle of the night by erotic dreams had the same effect as being at a club all night. He cursed under his breath and rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the images of his active imagination._

_As he fell into the living room, he stopped with a deep groan, noticing the girl responsible for his lack of sleep sprawled out on his sofa and wearing very little clothes. Clearly reminding him exactly why he had tossed and turned all night._

_Ga Eul was asleep with the covers thrown in a tangled heap on the floor. Which was problematic since it_ _revealed a__ lot more skin than Yi Jeong could physically handle right now after last night's dreams._

_His breathing became labored as he took in her delectable form covered only by a long t-shirt and nothing else. Unable to help himself, Yi Jeong scanned her slowly. Memorizing the curves of her hips, and her smooth, bare legs which never seemed to end despite her short stature. His eyes lingering on her lips and the way her hair fell messily around her._

_Ga Will whined sleepily as she suddenly rolled over. Obviously trying to get somewhat comfortable which shook him out of his heated ogling. He winced sympathetically, understanding she had probably not slept any better than him but for different reasons. _

_"Real nice, Yi Jeong." He muttered under his breath. He should have insisted on her taking the bed but had been distracted by the weight of her in his lap, the warm breath of her mouth in his ear while she talked about visiting again where they didn't argue about who would take the bed because she would be joining him. _

_As his body responded once more to the memory, Yi Jeong shifted painfully. He took a few calming breaths and once he managed to reign in the physical confirmation of this thoughts, he made his way over to her._

_"Ga Eul," he whispered, shaking her shoulder gently. "__Come on, sweetheart. Go move to my room now and try to get some real sleep."_

_Her eyes fluttered open and seeing the small sliver of daylight, she groaned. "What time is it?"_

_"Early," Yi Jeong confirmed. "The sun is not even fully up yet. Go crawl into the bed. I'm awake anyway."_

_Ga Eul nodded but couldn't seem to summon the energy to move. She gave a long stretch and Yi Jeong barely held back a moan. Her shirt rising dangerously up to reveal her flat stomach, and he watched hungrily as the fabric bunched closer and closer under her breasts. "I swear you're doing this on purpose." He grumbled under his breath, forcing himself to look away._

_Ga Eul sat up and crawled like a kitten to the edge of the couch and stumbled upright. He laughed noticing that she was no steadier on her feet than he had been. "Couldn't sleep?"_

_She shook her head, giving him a half-awake glare. "And it's all your fault too."_

_"I told you not to sleep out here," Yi Jeong reminded her. "I was going to do it."_

_"It wasn't that." Ga Eul mumbled, trying to see her way to the bedroom. "It was your constant presence in my dreams where you ripped off my clothes."_

_He gulped and tried to remind himself that she was half-asleep and not aware of what she was saying. "Is that so?"_

_"Mmm-hmm," Ga Eul nodded and right before she walked into the bedroom, she gave him another glare. "If you're going to keep me awake all night at least do it properly next time."_

_His breathing hitched and he felt his blood pumping thickly. He fought with himself and the temptation to just throw away his conviction not to touch her. After all, it wasn't like he didn't intend on coming home for her once he was finished here in Sweden. Three more years wasn't really that long in the grand scheme of things. However, even as he took the step forward, he made himself stop and look at his hand._

_What if it never truly healed? It was slowly beginning to come back but no-where near his previous skills. The pain of losing his art still hung over him constantly and the fight not to give into old temptations to distract him from the worry and confusion. Yi Jeong was afraid if he gave in to his desires with Ga Eul right now, it might lead to a downward spiral. _

_While he didn't doubt his feeling for her were different than anything he had ever felt for any other woman, he couldn't risk losing the progress he had made in not using sex for an escape. "No." He told himself harshly, clenching his fist to his side. "Not like this… Not until you're sure."_

_Yi Jeong knew he couldn't bring her into his bed until he was convinced he could handle it. Ga Eul deserved to be touched by him without any reservations or worries. And also, Yi Jeong distinctly doubted he would be able to make love to her and then wait three more years to do it again. _

_He had a feeling once he went down that road with her, she would like a drug he would never escape from. So feeling twisted up and more turned on than he ever remembered feeling before, Yi Jeong hurried to take a cold shower, forcing himself to recite ancient, boring texts his tutors had demanded they memorize._

_Conjuring up images of old scholars in drone voices, he yanked the temperature to barely above freezing and dove in before he could say screw it and go slide into the sheets with Ga Eul and not emerge for the rest of her visit._

_"Old men in robes… Old men in robes… Old men in robes." Yi Jeong said on repeat, barely feeling the cold water. "Old men in robes."_

The sudden loud sound of the door clicking open startled Yi Jeong awake and pulling him away from the memory he regretted most. Where he had not followed his instincts to follow Ga Eul to bed. Instead allowing fear to stop him from revealing the true depth of his feelings for her. Something that he may never be able make up to her now. Full of regret and deep longing, Yi Jeong turned to meet Ji Hoo who was watching him with a sad but understanding expression. "You should eat."

Yi Jeong shook his head. His thumb stroking over Ga Eul's hand slowly. "I don't want to leave. I want to be here when she wakes up."

Ji Hoo looked at him worriedly. "Woo Bin or I will stay with her. We can message you if she—"

"I'm fine, Ji Hoo."

His friend took in the harsh tone and decided not to push, making his way quietly back at the hall where Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were still waiting. He shook his head at their silent question. "He refused to leave her."

Gu Jun Pyo sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. Yi Jeong had arrived only a few hours ago but he doubted he had eaten or even drank anything since he received the news about Ga Eul's going missing yesterday morning. He looked down the hall to where Jan Di sat like a dazed statue in the chair and his concern shifted slightly.

"Ji Hoo take Geum Jan Di back to my house. Make sure she rests a little. Even if you have to give her something to help."

Ji Hoo nodded, knowing Jan Di was not faring any better than Yi Jeong right now. "She would probably prefer you taking her though." He told him quietly but Jun Pyo shook his head wearily. "I want to stay at the hospital just in case…"

Woo Bin closed his eyes as Jun Pyo trailed off. What he didn't say coming through loud and clear. Yi Jeong would lose his mind if the worst should happen to Ga Eul. Woo Bin was terrified about what he might do and the stunning realization that for once, he would not be enough to get off Yi Jeong the ledge. Only Jun Pyo would be strong enough to do whatever they needed to keep him from hurting himself. Gu Jun Pyo knew it too which is why he was staying close. Allowing Ji Hoo to care for Jan Di while he focused his energy on keeping Yi Jeong alive.

Ji Hoo agreed with a short nod and made his way to Jan Di. He started to gently pull her up but Jan Di resisted. They could see the frantic shake of her head and furious protests while Ji Hoo tried to console her. Seeing her about to crack, Jun Pyo hurried over to her side. He firmly brought her to feet and even as she fought back, he managed to draw her close. He grabbed her wrists that were trying to pummel his chest and lowered his lips to her ear.

He talked privately to her for a minute before Jan Di visibly sank into him. As the fight drained out of her, Jun Pyo wrapped her up in a tight hug and continued to talk into her ear. Eventually, she nodded and he slowly released her. Geum Jan Di stared at him while openly crying and rose on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his.

Jun Pyo wiped her tears away and then jerked his head a little. She nodded and let Ji Hoo put his arm around her to walk her out. As she passed Woo Bin, she reached out and took his hand. Woo Bin squeezed it reassuringly as she continued walking silently. Her body weak from exhaustion and grief until Ji Hoo finally just picked her up to carry her the rest of the way.

Jun Pyo watched with concern, his love for her causing the normally stoic man to physically shake. "God. I'm not sure either one them will survive this…"

"She will," Woo Bin said tearfully. "She has you and she knows it. She knows you love her and won't let her sink too far. Neither will Ji Hoo or even me for that matter."

Jun Pyo looked at him, "Yi Jeong?"

Woo Bin shook his head and sank into the wall. "I don't know. It's different between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong. They love each other fiercely. They always have but neither one has ever told the other. It won't just be her… gone." He said painfully, the crack in his voice evident that none of them were holding up well. "But also because she died without knowing how he felt. He won't ever be able to—"

"Forgive himself." Jun Pyo finished understanding. He put himself in Yi Jeong shoes and although the idea of Geum Jan Di being hurt like this… knowing she might die was enough to make his blood run cold and violently shake, at least she would have died knowing he loved her. He had said it to her and shown it to her in all the ways a man can tell his woman. Not having that would destroy him even more than just having her suddenly be gone.

"Any word from the doctor in China?" Jun Pyo asked, more determined than ever to keep Ga Eul alive. Not only because even he loved the young woman like a sister or spare Geum Jan Di this pain because he knew if she died… So would Yi Jeong. Maybe not physically since the F4 would never allow it but in his soul, which would probably be worse. "Is he coming?'

"I left a message with his office," Woo Bin answered. "They were going to contact him and have him get back to me… What's Ji Hoo hoping for him to do anyway that they have not already tried? Besides, the main issue right now is her loss of blood, not her liver."

"Hell if I know," Jun Pyo shrugged. "You know Ji Hoo. Sometimes he thinks so far in advance he forgets to tell us mere humans what's going on in that brain of his."

Woo Bin managed a small laugh. "True."

Noticing the doctor making his way over to them, he squared his shoulders and moved to intercept him. "What is it?"

"I need to talk to So Yi Jeong," Doctor Kim began but Woo Bin quickly blocked the door with a growl. "Tell us first."

"It's all right, Woo Bin." Yi Jeong said quietly from behind him and stepped wearily out of the room. "What is it?"

"We're getting some alarming readings," The doctor said bluntly. "I think she is still bleeding internally."

Yi Jeong paled and clutched the doorframe. "What?"

"The stick must have nicked an artery. I didn't see it during the first two operations, too focused on the large bleeding in her stomach and around her liver. However, the doctor your friend Yoon Ji Hoo contacted just called me. Apparently, he faxed him a copy of her chart. According to him, he thinks she been bleeding steadily this whole time. In small, steady drips the way a faucet might."

"How could you miss that?" Jun Pyo roared furiously. "Are you telling me her life is in this kind of danger because you didn't do your fucking job?"

"She was on the edge of death when she was first brought in," Doctor Kim snapped hotly. "We were too focused on saving her—"

"Enough," Yi Jeong broke in, his voice cold. "I will deal with you later. Just fix it."

"I need your permission."

"Excuse me," Yi Jeong took a step forward but Woo Bin put his hand on his chest to restrain him, despite his own desire to beat the doctor into the ground. "You bastard. Of course, I am giving you permission!"

"It's not that simple. I told you I didn't think Chu Ga Eul could survive another surgery." Kim Mun Hee reminded him. "To operate again this soon might kill her."

"She wouldn't have needed the extra surgeries if you had not been in such a rush the first time," Woo Bin yelled. "You didn't stop to make sure she wasn't still bleeding not once but twice!"

The doctor didn't reply, keeping his gaze locked steadily on So Yi Jeong. "What do you want me to do?"

Yi Jeong didn't answer right away, his breathing coming in hard, short gasps. "You are asking me to choose between letting her slowly bleed to death or have you try a dangerous operation which may only kill her faster?"

The doctor sighed before giving a slow nod. Both Gu Jun Pyo and Woo Bin looked at him in abject horror. "Yi Jeong," Woo Bin breathed in disbelief. "What should we..." He didn't finish as his friend turned and looked at Ga Eul laying on the bed. Her color was getting worse by the minute and Yi Jeong sat back on his heels, his hands over his mouth thinking it over. Finally after about a minute of heavy silence, he rose to his feet with a growl. "Do the surgery."

"Are you—"

"Do it," Yi Jeong snapped, his eyes still on Ga Eul. "She at least has a chance this way."

Kim Mun Hee nodded and signaled for the staff to come and wheel her out. As Ga Eul rolled past them, both Gu Jun Pyo and Woo Bin got their first full look at her. "Oh, Ga Eul," Woo Bin cried, no longer able to stop his tears. He bent down to brush a kiss over her forehead. "Please hang on a little longer."

Gu Jun Pyo only gazed at her stoically, his hand starting to reach out to touch her cheek but he quickly snatched it back. His eyes snapping to the doctor with a furious glare. "What the hell are you waiting for?"

Yi Jeong didn't seem to notice any of their interactions. His entire attention solely focused on the woman in the bed. He bent down to lovingly kiss her lips. "I am going to be right here waiting for you." He told her with a small smile and ran his hand over her hair. "All right? So hurry back."

"We need to move," Doctor Kim barked to his team and they hurriedly rolled her back into the operating room. Yi Jeong watched them go with clenched fists, praying he made the right decision. Knowing he didn't really have a choice either way. However, as the sight of Ga Eul faded from view and the doors swung closed with such horrifying finality, everything broke inside him. His sobs rushing out of him in loud, painful screams.

Woo Bin gathered him up the same way a mother might comfort a child. Holding his head as Yi Jeong buried his face into his shoulder. Yi Jeong thumped his back but it didn't even move the man who just tightened his grip while Jun Pyo moved to block them from view.

"It's going to be okay, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin said softly, "I promise."

Yi Jeong only screamed again and he stopped trying to reassure him. He held onto him furiously, as though his grip was the only thing keeping Yi Jeong from shattering into a thousand pieces. "I can't lose her," he managed to choke out in between sobs. "I've never even told her-"

"No. Don't do that to yourself," Woo Bin pleaded earnestly. "Ga Eul knows, Yi Jeong. She always knew."

The potter shook his head and simply continued to wail. His body sinking to the floor and Woo Bin tried to hold on to him but his own body was shaking too hard to maintain the grip. Jun Pyo nudged him aside and sitting down next to Yi Jeong, pressed him into his chest, letting him cry without even flinching. "Woo Bin," he said calmly. "Go downstairs and get him some coffee."

Woo Bin ran a trembling hand over his face, trying to reign in his own emotions. He gave a nod and left them alone. Even as he listened to Yi Jeong completely fall apart, Jun Pyo didn't react. His arm coming around the front of his chest to his shoulder. "Jun Pyo." He begged through his tears and Jun Pyo simply nodded without hesitation. "I know, Yi Jeong. I will take care of it."

Realizing his friend understood the request to get him through this, Yi Jeong stopped trying to be strong and simply allowed grief to sweep him away until he blacked out. His body shutting down out of self-preservation. He was only barely aware of Woo Bin coming back and helping Jun Pyo move him to the chair. Forcing coffee and food down his throat as he stared blankly into space.

They must have also called Ji Hoo because he quickly returned to the hospital and after taking one look at Yi Jeong, he hauled him into the bathroom to clean him up. Tenderly taking a wet cloth and wiping his red, raw eyes while talking soothingly to him.

Barely able to blink, Yi Jeong lifted his eyes blearily to his friend who was wringing out the towel. "You contacted the other doctor?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "He is one of the best specialists in the world. He is a friend of my grandfathers but his practice is out of China. Woo Bin had left him a message about what was going on and I faxed him her chart before I took Jan Di home."

"He found the second bleeding," Yi Jeong told him. His tongue thick and heavy, making his words slurred. "He called Doctor Kim."

"And probably exchanged some heated words with him for missing it in the first place." Ji Hoo said angrily, having heard the exchange from Woo Bin and wiped Yi Jeong's face once more. "Now we just have to pray we've caught it in time."

"Thank you." Yi Jeong mumbled but Ji Hoo ignored him. He tugged him upright and helped him walk back out to the others. "Come on. The surgery may take a while and Ga Eul will be mad if you let yourself get sick over this."

"I can't—He began but the future doctor cut him off. "Yes, you can. You have too."

"But Ga Eul," Yi Jeong whimpered and Ji Hoo stopped and turned to face him. His eyes gleaming in determination. "She is not dead yet, Yi Jeong. She has held on much longer than we originally thought. I was told she probably wouldn't survive the ambulance ride."

Yi Jeong started to reel back from the harsh truth coming from Ji Hoo but he didn't let him. "She is fighting, Yi Jeong. She is alive. So don't go burying her now…even in your mind. All-right?"

He didn't visibly respond right away, slowly realizing Ji Hoo was right. He had already declared her dead and gone. The doctor's subtle belief that she was unlikely to live causing him to give up before her heart had even stopped beating. With a new, small hope flaring inside him, Yi Jeong nodded. "I won't."

"Good," Ji Hoo snapped firmly before nudging him forward. Feeling more alert, Yi Jeong was able to stand on his own and communicate actual words with the others. All of them trying to distract themselves by talking about anything other than what might be happening beyond those doors. Jun Pyo excusing himself only long enough to call his staff to make sure Jan Di was still resting. The sleeping pill Ji Hoo had given her allowing her exhausted body to recover some.

She had eaten and was going to sleep a little more before returning to the hospital. Once he was certain she was doing all right, he came back staying near Yi Jeong who had never been more grateful for their leader's strength to keep the group whole.

After what felt like an eternity, Doctor Kim walked back to him. His face drawn and exhausted from the pressure of such a high-risk operation. "She's alive… Barely."

Yi Jeong folded his arms to keep himself from collapsing. "Ga Eul survived?"

Mun Hee nodded, running his hand over his hair. "It was touch and go there for a second but she managed to pull through. We found the bleeding…" He looked at Ji Hoo with a wince. "Doctor Xi was right; an artery which had barely been nicked by the stick was dripping slowly."

Ji Hoo narrowed his eyes, "How in the world did you miss that not once but twice? She had already been bleeding for hours before we found her… Then you just wheel her back there and don't give her your full attention? To the point where she continues bleeding throughout two operations!"

"We will discuss that later," Jun Pyo told Ji Hoo impatiently before turning his attention back to Doctor Kim. "Go on. Tell us the rest… How is she holding up now?"

Doctor Kim winced. "Her body is incredible weak after the injury and now being operated so many times in the space of a few hours. We will have to wait and see if she is able to pull through. Except there is nothing medically left we can do for her." He turned to leave but paused to look at Yi Jeong. "I'm sorry."

Jun Pyo growled at the lackluster apology but his phone rang before he could follow through on his threat. His eyes widening as he noticed the caller. "It's Ga Eul's mother. She must have finally gotten Jan Di's message."

Yi Jeong held out his hand silently and Jun Pyo stared at him in shock. "I can talk to—"

"Give me the phone, Jun Pyo." He ordered steely and Jun Pyo handed it over reluctantly. Yi Jeong answered the call and moved away from the others.

"Damn it," Woo Bin shook his head. His own fear to close to the surface right now to continue tiptoeing around the obvious. "What do we do now?"

"We wait," Ji Hoo said with a shrug. "What else can we do?"

"How do you think her parents are going to take all this?" Woo Bin asked worriedly. "Do you think they will try to take control from Yi Jeong? We can't wait for them to get here if we are forced to make another decision like earlier."

"No," Jun Pyo cut him with a wave. "Even if they try, Yi Jeong won't allow it. He has made it clear; the hospital is to go through him right now. He will just lie and say he is her husband if need be."

Ji Hoo agreed with a humorless chuckle. "Besides, her parents love her but according to Jan Di, they are not very strong. They fall apart easily and it was always Ga Eul taking care of problems… They will probably be only too glad to have Yi Jeong in charge."

Yi Jeong strode back to the group and handed Jun Pyo his phone. "They are trying to find a flight now. I told them to put everything in my name and I would pay for their expenses home. But can you guys arrange for someone to pick them up at the airport and bring them straight here once they land?"

"Sure," Woo Bin offered quickly. "I can have one of my men grab them."

Yi Jeong nodded wearily. "It will probably take at least a day or two though... Even if they manage to find a flight straightaway they are coming all the way from San Francisco."

"How did they take it?" Ji Hoo asked and Yi Jeong shook his head. "As well as can be expected. I spoke mainly to her father. I didn't tell him much… Just the basics about what happened. They want us to keep handling things for right now."

"So Yi Jeong?" He whipped around to see the nurse from last night. She gestured to the room. "She is still in recovery but if you would like to see her, I can take you."

"Thank you," Yi Jeong whispered gratefully and followed her back. His chest easing slightly once he was able to land eyes on Ga Eul. She looked worse than ever. Her skin was gray and the tips of her fingers were blue but at least she was alive. He took her hand, his eyes scanning over her tenderly. "Come on, Ga Eul. Time to come back now… I know you're in there. So listen to me and come back… Come home to me."

_Ga Eul looked around confused. She was standing in a large field with huge flowers around her. Similar to the place where she had confronted Yi Jeong Sunbae at Jun Pyo's wedding to Ha Jae Kyung. "What am I doing here," Ga Eul wondered in confusion. _

_She took a step forward and was surprised to see the path widen and the scene in front of her change. It was Jan Di and her as children running and laughing happily. They were chasing bubbles being blown by their mothers while Jan Di's cousin chased them like a dinosaur. Ga Eul smiled and took a step towards them. But before she could get close, she saw adult Jan Di suddenly standing next to her, dressed in black and crying. _

_"Geum Jan Di," Ga Eul asked in concerned. "What is it? What's wrong?"_

_She didn't answer and placed a white rose in her hand. "What is this for?" _

_Jan Di let out a silent sob as she hurried away. Worried, Ga Eul tried to follow her but stopped hearing someone else calling her name. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo Sunbae instantly appearing before her with big grins. They waved excitedly and held up the gigantic teddy bear they bought for her birthday. _

_"Come one, Ga Eul." Woo Bin beckoned with an happy yell. "Let's go." As they ran off, Ga Eul's gasped, realizing they were now on the beach in Caledonia from last summer. She saw herself in the paddle boat, battling Woo Bin back to the shore. She let out a whoop of victory as her feet touched the sand and he pouted with a mock roar. "You cheated."_

_"Way to go, Ga Eul!" Ji Hoo gave her a high-five. "Now, come on. I am treating the first person to ever beat Song Woo Bin to ice-cream."_

A_s they laughed distantly,__ Ga Eul watched them start to fade and she shook her head in bewilderment. "Wait. Where are you going?"_

_But they didn't seem to hear her__ and once more the scene changed. This time not to a memory but to a place she was positive she had never been to before. It was a thick, woodsy park in the late fall. She watched in open wonder as the F4 members minus Yi Jeong in tuxedos moved to stand next to Gu Jun Pyo._

_He was standing tall and beamed at someone while a violin played lightly. Ga Eul followed his gaze and saw Jan Di walking down the wood-lined path. Her simple white dress flowing around her as she slowly walked to the man she loved._

_Ga Eul frowned in confusion, realizing she was watching their wedding._ _"What is this?" _

_"This is a glimpse." A voice unexpectedly spoke from behind her and she turned, shocked to see a man she didn't recognize standing there. He smiled reassuringly and gestured to the wedding. "I thought you would like a chance to remember it."_

_"What-what do you mean?" Ga Eul twisted her head to stare as Jan Di took Jun Pyo's hand. "They are not married yet."_

_"No. But they will be." The gentlemen said calmly and moved to stand beside her. "This is the wedding."_

_"Why are you showing me this?" Ga Eul asked cautiously. "Where am I?"_

_"You mean right now physically? Nowhere. We are in a hospital in Seoul. This however," he gestured to the meadow. "Is where your soul decided to temporarily go. So you will have to tell me. What is this place?"_

_Ga Eul frowned. "I'm not sure… I think it's the place where I yelled at So Yi Jeong."_

_The man laughed but dipped his head in confirmation. "And?"_

_"And," Ga Eul turned slowly, trying to remember. "Oh." She smiled seeing the line of flowers in the distance. "This is where I finally admitted to myself that I loved him. That it wasn't just a crush."_

_He nodded. "For him too. You were yelling at him about Teacher Cha and he got mad… Do you know why?"_

_She shook her head and he smiled. "Because he realized he didn't care about Cha Eun Jae anymore. It was you he loved… That's why this place is powerful. It is the place where you both realized your feelings at the same time."_

_Ga Eul stared at him, her heart spiking a little. "Who are you?"_

_"A friend." He supplied and motioned for her to walk with him. "Come. Finish watching the ceremony."_

_"No." She shook her head, suddenly frightened. "And where's Yi Jeong. Why is he not standing with Gu Jun Pyo?"_

_"Why do you think?"_

_Ga Eul gulped and looked at him seriously. "Am-Am I dead?"_

_"Not yet."_

_"Am I going to be?" She asked nervously. "Did something happen to me?"_

_"You are hurt." The gentlemen conjured up a bench and sat down casually. As though this was a typically normal thing to discuss. "You were hiking and fell. Do you remember?"_

_She shook his head and he nodded. "Probably best. It was not pleasant."_

_Ga Eul sank beside him, taking in the mysterious figure. He was young and good-looking, dressed in a black shirt and pants with a calming presence. He seemed perfectly at ease and just hummed, his eyes watching a bird prance on the ground._

_"Are you here to take me?" Ga Eul finally whispered and he smiled. "Yes. If you would like me too, I can escort you the rest of the way."_

_"Or?" She prompted and he gestured to the meadow. "Or you can stay here… Neither living nor dead."_

_"Is there a there a third option?" Ga Eul asked weakly. He laughed. "Well you can always decide to go back."_

_"I can?" _

_"Oh yes." The man sat forward, turning his head to look at her. "If you want but it won't be easy. It will be painful and hard. You will remember the injury and how you fell. The trauma of it will be difficult for a while. In many ways it will hurt more for you to return."_

_She looked at across the meadow… "And if I go?"_

_"You will pass to the afterlife. You will get to move on and see your family who has gone on before you. You will be at peace and content until your next life."_

_She thought about it, the memory of the pain her body was in slowly creeping back in like a past dream. Ga Eul watched Jan Di laugh as Jun Pyo pick her off her feet and twirl her around while the crowd cheered. "What about them?"_

_"They will grieve," The reaper told her with a nod. "They will cry for a long time but eventually they recover. Jan Di and Jun Pyo will marry and start a family. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo both find loves of their own. They will remember you but they won't mourn for you. At least not forever. Your parents will make a permanent home with your aunt. They will be okay."_

_Ga Eul stared down at her hands, a vague sensation of someone stroking them washing over her. "And So Yi Jeong?"_

_The reaper took a long time to answer, his gaze forward. "He won't recover. At least not fully. He will find a way to live again but he will never be whole. That is why he is not here." He dipped his head to the group. "He couldn't handle being there without you. He stays in Sweden and lets his friends visit him but he never returns to Korea or pottery."_

_She gasped and he nodded. "He manages the museums for his grandfather from abroad but he does not return to the wheel." He looked at her, his eyes kind. "But he survives Ga Eul. I don't come for him for many years. So, the choice is yours. Stay or go."_

_Ga Eul thought about it and turned to him curiously. "What do you think I should do?"_

_He blinked in surprise at the question and he let out a brief laugh. "You know… I don't think anyone has ever asked me that before. Usually, they beg me for more time or complain harshly about the life they are leaving behind."_

_The reaper stared at her for a moment, reading her sincerity for his advice, and his expression sobered slightly. "I can't answer that for you. It has to be your decision. However, I will tell you… The only reason I have not simply come to collect you is because how fiercely So Yi Jeong is holding on to you. His love has kept you with him. Now, you must decide to either let go or return to his call."_

_Ga Eul closed her eyes listening to the tree blow softly around them, the flower petals brushing across the grass… And then off in the distance, she heard him. His deep, smooth voice which never failed to send shivers down her spine was softly calling her name. Each beat of her heart bringing his voice closer until he was echoing all around her. "Come home, Ga Eul."_

_"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul whispered, her heart aching as she heard him cry out once more. "Come home, Ga Eul. Come back to me."_

_She stood up and bowed respectfully, her face set with new determination. The reaper nodded in satisfaction as he pointed for her to follow the path behind them. "We will meet another time then…" He grinned, "but not for a while."_

_Ga Eul smiled and turned to go back but quickly cast him a glance before leaving. "Will I remember this?"_

_"No more than you would a vague dream."_

_"Will I remember you?"_

_The reaper shook his head, amusement in his face. "No wonder Yi Jeong held on so tightly. You are an easy woman to love, Chu Ga Eul. You worry even about the feelings of death." He began to fade with a wink. "I will make sure to be the one to come collect you when you're old. Now go on. He's waited long enough."_

Yi Jeong stared at the heart monitor, as though he could make it keep going just by sheer will. It had been hours since Ga Eul had emerged from surgery and she had not done so much as twitch.

He stroked her palm and wondered if this was the point where he was supposed to say something profound to her. To somehow find the words that would bring her back but nothing came to him. So, he only held her hand and whispered the only thing he could manage. "Come home, Ga Eul. Please… Come back to me."

He lowered his head at the silence but then her machine increased in noise. With a jerk, he sat straight up and hearing the loud beeping, the doors flew open and the others rushed in. "What?" Woo Bin demanded frantically. "What is it?"

"Her heartbeat," Ji Hoo pointed to the machine. "It's getting stronger."

"Oh my god," Jan Di cried and Jun Pyo quickly steadied her, his throat working violently. "Does that mean...?"

Yi Jeong rose over the bed, his hands gripping her face. "Ga Eul? Ga Eul, can you hear me?"

For one terrifying second, he honestly believed it was over. That the machine had spiked right before she flatlined but then he noticed a flicker of movement behind her eyes and he about fell over. "Ga Eul?"

Her lids fluttered slightly and then she opened them. Her brown eyes gazing up at him and despite the pain and confusion, she managed to lift her lips into a small smile. "Yi Jeong."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Sorry for the slight delay but I want to make sure each chapter for both fics are given the same amount of attention. I am glad you are all enjoying it so much and thank you for all the reviews and kinds words. Hopefully, you enjoy this chapter too and we will see where I am going with this fic soon ;-) Let me know what you all think!

Yi Jeong lifted his head as he heard the muted whimpers of pain from Ga Eul. He quickly stood up to lean over her. "No, Ga Eul. Stay still."

She opened her eyes, her gaze not quite focused on him. "Yi Jeong?"

He nodded, "It's me."

Ga Eul sighed in relief and stretched out her hand. He took it and brought her knuckles to his lips. She tried to sit up but the fiery pain almost made her scream. Yi Jeong quickly grabbed her shoulders to keep her from rolling. "Stop sweetheart. Don't move."

She took a couple of shuddering breaths. "What happened?"

Yi Jeong shook his head. "I will explain later. Just rest now."

She nodded, her fingers clenching down on his hand with a tight grimace. "Pain."

Yi Jeong smoothed back her hair. His heart sinking that she was in so much pain even with the amount of pain medicine the doctors had put her on. "I'm sorry."

"Where," Ga Eul stopped with a thick swallow. "Where am I?"

"Seoul General Hospital. You were brought back to the city because of the severity of your injuries."

Tears leaked out of the corner of her eyes and he wiped them away with his thumb. She tried to focus on him but it was difficult. "You shouldn't be here. Your show—"

"Hush," Yi Jeong interrupted quietly. "Don't even finish that sentence."

"But—"

"No." He shook his head. "No, Ga Eul. You don't get to do that right now."

"What?"

"Worry about me," Yi Jeong choked out. "We will talk about everything later. I have a lot of things I need to say to you but right now the only thing I care about is getting you well… Okay?"

Ga Eul nodded, her body already slipping back under. "Will you stay with me? Just a little longer."

"I'm not going anywhere," Yi Jeong promised with a lingering kiss into her hand. "Don't worry."

As she drifted back asleep, he let out a sigh of relief. This was the second time she had woken up but at least she had been able to talk more this time. The first time she had only briefly opened her eyes and said his name before passing back out.

The doctors were still hesitant to say she could make a full recovery, her body incredibly weak from the surgeries and her injuries. Ga Eul could not afford to get a fever or become ill since her body was continuing to resist the antibiotics.

However, Yi Jeong tuned them all out. Now that he had seen her eyes open, he was going to make sure they stayed that way. He had also forbidden Doctor Kim from coming anywhere near her after the mistakes over her previous bleeding episodes.

Ji Hoo's grandfather had come in to personally examine Ga Eul. He was also going to call in some favors and see if he could get Doctor Xi to fly in from China to handle her case. So far, he had been unsuccessful since the man didn't feel right leaving his own patients. However, he did agree to be the main consultant and they were having the hospital fax him every readout they received on her.

As the door swung up, Yi Jeong looked up to Gu Jun Pyo standing in the doorway. "Anything?"

"She woke up again," he told him quietly. "She said a little more before passing back out."

Jun Pyo closed his eyes, deep relief flowing over him. "Thank god."

Yi Jeong nodded; his eyes still locked on Ga Eul. "I sent Woo Bin and Ji Hoo home." Jun Pyo murmured coming to stand on the other side of the bed. "They are completely exhausted. Especially Woo Bin."

"I know," Yi Jeong said tiredly. He knew his best friend was bearing the brunt of responsibility over Ga Eul's accident. He took the protection over all of them very seriously and the fact that Ga Eul had been hurt so severely under his watch would weigh heavily on the mafia prince for a long time. Not to mention the horror of having to make the decisions on her life until Yi Jeong arrived.

"I will talk to him," Yi Jeong rubbed his eyes with a low moan. "This wasn't his fault."

"No," Jun Pyo agreed. "And it wasn't your fault either, Yi Jeong."

He looked at the F4 leader in surprise but Jun Pyo just rolled his eyes. "Don't look surprised. I've known you since we were three, remember?"

At his stony silence, Jun Pyo sighed and hooking his foot around the other chair sat down next to him. "Yi Jeong what happened was an accident. It had nothing to do with you studying in Sweden or because you still haven't told her how you felt."

"You don't know that," Yi Jeong said quietly. "If I had been there, she wouldn't have felt alone." He looked over to him. "I know Ga Eul. She probably felt guilty for being the third wheel with you and Jan Di. So, she decided to head out and let you guys spend some alone time together. If I had been there—"

"Probably would have done the same thing," Jun Pyo broke in with an impatient grunt. "She is also close to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo. She knows either one of them would have gone with her. Woo Bin told her the night before to come to get him. Ga Eul chose to go hiking alone because it was supposed to be an easy, quick trek. Things like this happen in life sometimes, Yi Jeong. It's nobody's fault."

He shook his head and Jun Pyo stared at him quizzically. "What is it? What's this really about?"

"I abandoned her," Yi Jeong whispered, his hand stroking over her arm tenderly. "Over and over again."

"Yi Jeong—"

"I did," Yi Jeong snapped harshly. "When I left Sweden I didn't contact her for almost a year. And the only reason, I finally did call her was because Woo Bin said she had a date lined up." He let out a bitter laugh. "But you want to know the worst part about that was? The only reason I called was to make sure her date didn't go well. I wasn't ready to tell her how I felt or ask her to wait for me but I didn't want any other guy touching her either. So, I simply pushed myself back in her life without giving her any kind of promise."

"Damn it, Yi Jeong." Jun Pyo buried his face into his hands with a frustrated groan. "What else?"

"Then when she came to surprise me for my birthday, I spent the whole trip telling myself why I couldn't commit to Ga Eul yet. I needed to finish healing my hand first. I had to get my art back first. I had to come home first. I used every excuse in the book to keep myself from touching her that weekend. When I should have just thrown her on the bed and confessed everything, but I was too afraid. Then at the airport when she told me she would wait for me, I still didn't say anything. Not a single word of encouragement or that I even wanted her to wait. Despite the fact that if another guy tried to approach Ga Eul, I would have killed him."

Jun Pyo nodded, knowing the feeling of being trapped by a love you were so terrified of losing that you end up pushing them away. "Now what?"

Yi Jeong stroked his hand down her arm. "Now, I am going to fix it. The minute Ga Eul is awake… I mean really awake; I am going to tell her everything."

"What about Sweden?" Jun Pyo asked curiously. "You—"

"I honestly don't give a flying fuck anymore about Sweden," Yi Jeong snapped. "I never should have left her in the first place."

"Yi Jeong," Gu Jun Pyo sighed. "You were ill. You couldn't have stayed here in the condition you were in. Ga Eul understood that."

"Doesn't mean I should have left the way I did," Yi Jeong snarled. "Or when she came to surprise me for my birthday, I send her home with nothing more than a hug and another vague promise to see before anyone else once I get off the plane."

"No," Jun Pyo agreed. "But it's done, Yi Jeong. The important thing is you get to make up for it now."

Yi Jeong nodded stiffly but didn't answer. Sensing his friend was shutting down, Jun Pyo stood up to leave him alone with his thoughts but he turned to gaze at the young woman sleeping in the bed. "Jan Di or I can stay with her if you need to get some food or stretch your legs a little."

"No, thanks." Yi Jeong mumbled. "I will have Woo Bin bring me something on his way back to the hospital."

Jun Pyo nodded and left the room. His concern spiking about the current emotional state of Yi Jeong. He was more convinced than ever if Ga Eul didn't manage to pull through that he would lose himself entirely. While the Shinhwa heir had always been aware of Yi Jeong's interest and feelings for Chu Ga Eul, he didn't realize the depth of love and longing his best friend had truly felt for her. It was something he had experienced for the first time with Jan Di but had been unaware of Yi Jeong's love for her best friend. The pain of losing her would not just damage him. It might truly kill him.

Unsure what to do now, Jun Pyo sank into the chair next to Jan Di with a sigh. Tugging her head down into his lap so she could rest. "How is she?" Jan Di mumbled half-asleep."

"About the same," he told her gently. "We have to just wait and see at this point. Yi Jeong said she woke up briefly again though."

"Really?" Jan Di asked tearfully. "I want to see her." As she tried to rise, Jun Pyo hurriedly pressed her back down. "You're about to collapse. Sleep some more and then go in."

Jan Di reluctantly settled back against him. "How is So Yi Jeong holding up?"

"I don't know." Jan Di looked up at him and seeing the guilt on his expression, she placed her hand on his cheek. "It was an accident, Gu Jun Pyo."

"We were supposed to watch out for Ga Eul." Jun Pyo reminded her. "Yi Jeong asked us to protect her while he was away. We got lazy, Jan Di. We stopped paying attention."

Jan Di shook her head. "No. Ga Eul falling, the branch impaling her. No-one could have prevented this. She might have fallen even if we had been with her. It was just an accident." She tilted her head. "Don't blame yourself."

"I don't," Jun Pyo said with a decrypting smile. "At least, I'm too absorbed to take all the blame anyway. I will share it with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo too."

Jan Di gave a reluctant laugh and snuggled into his arms. "Well if I know Ga Eul, she would be the first one to yell at us for even feeling remotely guilty about it."

"Probably." Jun Pyo nodded with a grin and leaned down to kiss her gently. His hand stroking her hair thoughtfully. "What I can't figure out is how she fell in the first place."

"Me either." Jan Di said with a shrug. "Ga Eul is usually more careful. Especially when she is walking by herself."

He frowned and pulled out his phone. "Maybe the lodge manager found out something."

"It's late," she reminded him. "Call him tomorrow."

Jun Pyo sighed but reluctantly agreed. After all, it wasn't like finding out why Ga Eul had fallen would make a difference in her recovery. However, he was too restless to sleep and being a man of business, he was not used to just sitting and waiting for time to show them the next move. Jan Di sensing his anxiety sat up from his lap. She patted her legs and Jun Pyo shook his head with a scowl. However, if there was anyone more stubborn than Gu Jan Pyo, it was his fiancé. Undeterred, she simply took his head and firmly pulled him down. "You've been taking care of all of us for days. You need to sleep too." Jan Di insisted with a whisper.

He huffed but allowed her to maneuver him onto her lap. His eyes immediately becoming heavy the moment his cheek hit her thigh. Her hands coming up to his temples to rub them slowly until she could feel the muscles unclenching under her fingers. "Just for a minute though," Jun Pyo mumbled drowsily. "Then I am going to force Yi Jeong to eat even if I have to…" He trailed off as his body slipped into sleep and Jan Di smiled wearily. Her lips brushing over his cheek. "Sleep now. It's my turn to keep watch."

Making sure his phone was on silent, Jan Di stood guard over him. Her eyes on the door to Ga Eul and she muttered another prayer that her friend would pull through.

_What do you want today?" Yi Jeong asked Ga Eul while he sipped his morning coffee. "I can take you around the city if you like. There are some beautiful monuments in Stockholm."_

_Ga Eul looked over her shoulder at him. "Don't you need to go to the studio?" He shook his head. "No. I canceled."_

_"Oh no." Ga Eul turned off the stove. "I am not having you mess up your schedule. I am the one who dropped in on you unannounced."_

_"It's fine, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong chuckled. "I've got plenty of time. And I am not about to leave you to go work on some pot for hours while you just sit around here bored."_

_"I won't be bored." Ga Eul assured him, flipping the pancake. "I brought a book."_

_Yi Jeong shook his head and cocked an eyebrow as she handed him a plate of perfectly golden pancake. "This looks even better than Jan Di's."_

_Ga Eul grinned but didn't respond. Rising on her tiptoes to get another plate and seeing her struggle, Yi Jeong moved behind her to reach above her head. His chest pressing up against her back and they both froze at the contact. His breathing coming a little hard as he felt every inch of her pressed up against him. Unable to help himself, he leaned in closer and she turned her head slightly._

_Her lips parted with a long slow breath as their eyes met and Yi Jeong felt him dip his head down. Ga Eul's eyes fluttered as he moved closer and suddenly nothing else mattered except tasting her but just as his lips brushed against hers, the loud buzzing of his door interrupted them. _

_Ga Eul jumped backward and he quickly steadied her before she fell into the hot stove. "Shit," Yi Jeong breathed with a nervous chuckle. "That is one of the guys from the studio. He is a painter and he wanted to drop off some pieces for me to take to our mentor today. I forgot all about it."_

_She nodded, turning back to the pancakes. "I can make him some food too if he wants to stay for breakfast."_

_"I," Yi Jeong coughed awkwardly. "I will just um go uh- "_

_Ga Eul smiled at his inability to form words. "Get the door?"_

_"Yeah… That." Yi Jeong finished with a dazed nod. Taking a deep breath and tried to ignore the tension from what almost happened. Opening the door, he nodded to Chan Seong who was leaning against the wall with a cocky grin. Chan Seong was another rich student from Korea studying temporarily in Sweden. He was arrogant playboy who partied more than he painted but since they were the only two students out of Seoul they would occasionally hang out or work together when necessary._

_"Hey."_

_"Hey." Chan Seon walked into the living room with his painting. "Thanks for doing this. I completely forgot about my appointment today but I want him to look this over and see if it's okay for the exhibit-"_

_He stopped suddenly as Ga Eul walked out of the kitchen and his eyes widened. Yi Jeong frowned as he noticed the obvious stare from the other man. Ga Eul bowed with a shy smile. "Hello."_

_"Hi," Chan Seon replied happily and his eyes darted to Yi Jeong. "Who is—"_

_"This Chu Ga Eul." YI Jeong said gruffly, not liking the way Chan Seon was looking at her. "She is visiting me for the weekend."_

_Chan Seon grinned at Ga Eul. "I like your shirt."_

_"What?" Ga Eul asked in confusion, looking down at her shirt and she laughed. "Oh, thanks."_

_Yi Jeong rolled his eyes annoyed. Ga Eul was still wearing the same shirt she had slept in which had a random picture of some popular band but at least she finally put on some shorts to go with it. Except, Yi Jeong tilted his head, his eyes narrowing as he noticed how much of her legs were exposed. _

_He moved to stand in front of her and gave Chan Seon a deadly glare. "Ga Eul, why don't you go back into the kitchen and finish breakfast."_

_She shot him a grateful glance, clearly uncomfortable by the obvious attention of Chan Seon. As she walked away, Chan Seon tilted a little to the side trying to watch her go but Yi Jeong stepped in front of him again. "Knock it off." He growled at him. "Chu Ga Eul is here with me."_

_"I know," Chan Seon sighed. "Especially since it looks like she spent the night. Shame. She's cute."_

_Yi Jeong dipped his head to the painting. "All right, you dropped it off. You can leave now."_

_His colleague laughed and held up his hands. "Don't worry. I didn't plan on staying." As he made his way to the door, he turned to give Yi Jeong a wink. "However, once you are bored with her... I wouldn't mind her number."_

_Yi Jeong made a step forward but sensing that he had just crossed the line, Chan Seon bolted out. He __watched him leave with a slow simmering fury. Mentally forcing himself not to follow the punk and beat him into a bloody pulp._

_"Sunbae?" Ga Eul spoke from behind him. "Is everything all right?"_

_He eventually nodded and turned to face her with an apologetic grimace. "Sorry about that."_

_"It's okay." Ga Eul shrugged. "I'm getting used to it."_

_Yi Jeong immediately went tense. "What the hell does that mean?"_

_She looked at the ground embarrassed. "Once people realize that I am best friends with Gu Jun Pyo's fiancé or spot Woo Bin or Ji Hoo picking me up from work at night, they quickly try to—" She hesitated and he gritted his teeth. "They what?"_

_"They try to take advantage." Ga Eul finished weakly. "They either try to butter me up because they want a favor from Shinhwa or men… well, they think I'm easy."_

_"What?" Yi Jeong sputtered. "They-"_

_"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul explained patiently. "I am a commoner. Think like them for a second. Why on earth would someone like Song Woo Bin or Yoon Ji Hoo be picking me up at night unless I was…" She didn't finish but Yi Jeong knew what she meant. _

_"At least that's what the principal at the last interview implied," Ga Eul continued with an embarrassed flush. "It's why I didn't tell Woo Bin. He would feel horrible and guilty for not realizing how it might appear to others. Which would break my heart since it's not his fault or Ji Hoo's." She gave a shrug trying to downplay it, recognizing Yi Jeong was currently on the verge of a stroke._ _"It's fine though, Yi Jeong._ _I promise__."_

_He snarled furiously and pointed at her, his eyes blazing. "Answer me honestly. Has any of them ever tried to hurt you?"_

_She shifted on her feet and didn't quite meet his eye so he stalked over and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Ga Eul?"_

_"They get a little aggressive sometimes," She confessed. "One guy corned me in the shop and tried to kiss me without permission but once I kicked him in the shin, he let go." Taking his hand, she interlaced their fingers. "But that's it, Yi Jeong. Nobody has tried anything else."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" Yi Jeong whispered in disbelief. "Why—"_

_"Because its not your fault." Ga Eul told him firmly. "And since I don't plan on stopping my friendship with any one of you, I will simply have to deal with it."_

_"No, you won't." Yi Jeong snapped and started to move towards the door. Although he was unsure if he planned on hopping back on a plane for Korea and kill everyone who had been harassing her or just go kill Chan Seon to start with. Especially since the man's earlier behavior made more sense now. However, Ga Eul didn't let him, her arms tightening around his waist. "No, Yi Jeong. Listen to me."_

_"If you're about to say it's okay or I should let this go, then save it." Yi Jeong barked at her. "You should have told me about this, Ga Eul. You are not allowed to get hurt. What if one day you can't control the situation or get them to stop? Do—"_

_"Hush, Yi Jeong." She put her hand over his mouth halting his angry flood of words. "Nothing will happen."_

_"You don't know that!"_

_She stared at him and her eyes filled with sorrow as she felt his body shaking in rage and terror. Not saying anything else, she hugged him. Her arms encircling his neck, her hand slowly stroking the base of his head. "I'm sorry."_

_He didn't return her embrace for a long moment before he finally cursed and wrapped her up in a bone-crushing embrace. "No-one will touch you. I promise."_

_"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul drew back although she still kept a hold on him. "I'm not worried. Nor am I stupid. I would tell Woo Bin if I felt like someone was dangerous or out of control. But don't expect me to be naïve either. Being friends with the F4 and the fiancé of Gu Jun Pyo makes me a target for ridicule or unwanted attention. I know that… Jan Di knows it. We both understood what it would mean when we became involved with you and Jun Pyo."_

_Yi Jeong swallowed and shook his head frustrated and she rubbed his shoulder. "We made our choice, Yi Jeong. One that neither of us regrets." Her eyes twinkling at him despite the seriousness of the moment. "We like the benefits."_

_"What benefits?" Yi Jeong grumbled and she smiled. "Well for one thing I get you… That's more than enough for me."_

_He stared at her. His heart racing at the simple statement. It was the closest either one of them had come to expressing their feelings or claims of a relationship. He opened his mouth although he wasn't sure what to say but Ga Eul slipped away before he could think of a response. "Now," she clapped her hands. "I've decided on what I want to do today."_

_Yi Jeong frowned at the change of subject but decided to temporarily let it go. "What?"_

_"I want to see what you've been working one." She told him with a grin. "I want to see the studio here."_

_He studied her and seeing that she meant it, he gave a rare shy smile. "Really?"_

_Ga Eul nodded excitedly. "Of course I do." She turned to the bedroom and headed determinedly to get dressed. "Give me five minutes."_

_As he watched her go, he struggled with a variety of emotions. Part of him just wanted to rush after and hold her until all the memories of what she had just told him disappeared. The other part of him wanted to somehow mark her so all future men would know to stay the hell away. Not to mention the desire to beat every male of his station into the ground for daring to think Ga Eul was nothing more than an easy night. _

_Deciding to at least take care of the main problem at the moment, he pulled out his phone to dial Woo Bin. Not caring it was still in the middle of the night in Korea. "Hello," Woo Bin said groggily. "Yi Jeong?"_

_"Sorry to wake you," Yi Jeong growled. "But I need your help."_

_Suddenly awake, Woo Bin sat up alert. "What's wrong?"_

_Not bothering to mince words, Yi Jeong told him everything Ga Eul had told him about people's treatment of her this past year. Once he was finished Woo Bin was quiet for a long moment before finally speaking in a low voice. "Are you telling me that people have been repeatedly harassing Ga Eul and one guy even cornered her in the porridge shop and tried to force—"_

_"Yes" Yi Jeong snapped, not sure if he could bear to hear the words again. "How could you not notice this? I thought you guys were watching out for her?"_

_"I am. I don't know how I could have missed—" Woo Bin sighed heavily and Yi Jeong could hear him rubbing his face furiously even through the phone. "I'm sorry, Yi Jeong. I will take care of it though. __No-one will bother her again. You have my word."_

_"They better not."_

_"What's the name of the principle?" Woo Bin demanded. "I will start with him."_

_"I don't know." He muttered. "She won't tell me."_

_Despite the circumstances, his friend laughed. "That figures. Oh well, I can find out easy enough. I will just hack her phone and see which school set up the interview."_

_Yi Jeong cocked his eyebrow. "Hack her phone? She's not going to like that."_

_"Yeah, well," Woo Bin grumbled. "She can consider it payback for not telling me in the first place. Stubborn, little- She and I are going to have a little chat when I pick her up at the airport tomorrow." He heard Woo Bin moving around as he continued to mumble under his breath. "I'm taking away her chocolate ice cream for a month. I may even hide her books for this…Damn it, I can't believe Ga Eul didn't tell me!"_

_At the loud exclamation, Yi Jeong laughed and seeing Ga Eul emerge from the bedroom, he held out his phone. "Song Woo Bin wants to talk to you."_

_She stared at him horrified. "You didn't?"_

"_I did,"__ Yi Jeong said smugly and handed__ her the phone. Walking calmly back to the kitchen to grab the rest of his coffee, Ga Eul took the call with a grimace. "Woo Bin?"_

_"You are getting harassed and you don't tell me?" Woo Bin screeched and Yi Jeong smirked into his cup. Woo Bin's parental father voice was on full display. Ga Eul gave him a dirty glare but he ignored her. Served her right for trying to hide this from all of them. She should just be glad he hadn't called Gu Jun Pyo. He would send armed guards to stay with her and Jan Di at all times if he found out about this. _

_"I'm sorry, Woo Bin. I simply didn't want you to worry or feel bad." Ga Eul stopped with a flinch as Woo Bin only increased in volume. "Woo Bin, can we please talk about this when I get home?"_

_After another minute of intense lecturing, his__ friend must have agreed to finish once she returned because Ga Eul quickly thanked him and handed the phone back to Yi Jeong. "Woo Bin?"_

_"Enjoy the rest of your weekend, bro. And don't worry about this, I will handle it."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Now if you will excuse me, I am going to call Ji Hoo and then go kill a principle."_

_"Don't forget to hide the body well." Yi Jeong reminded him with a grin at Ga Eul who was trying to wrestle the phone back. "You better be kidding. Don't kill anyone because of me, Song Woo Bin. I mean it!"_

_"I'm sorry… Is that someone talking?" Woo Bin asked in mock concern. "I can't hear you. Must be a bad connection."_

_"Woo Bin!"_

_"Nope. Not listening." However, right before he hung up, he quickly hollered once more to Ga Eul. "Except don't think I am done yelling at you. AND I am telling on you to Ji Hoo."_

_"Don't you dare—" Woo Bin was gone though before she could finish and Ga Eul folded her arms. "You tattled on me."_

_"Yep." Yi Jeong nodded with a smirk before sobering. "No-one bothers you, Ga Eul. No-one tries to hurt you. That is the one thing I won't stand for, so you will just have to deal with it." He sighed as she tensed and he moved closer. "I can understand you not letting us help you out financially. Although, I think it's dumb since money literally has no meaning to any of us but I won't allow you to put yourself in danger just for being… friends with me. That is a line I won't cross Ga Eul. I mean it."_

_She thought about it and then nodded. "All right. I will tell you from now on. I promise."_

_"There won't be the next time." Yi Jeong vowed and putting his hand on the small of her back propelled her forward. "Not after Woo Bin gets finished with the principal as an example."_

_"He won't really kill him, will he?" Ga Eul asked nervously and Yi Jeong shook his head. "No."_

_"Thank goodness."_

_"He will just dismember him."_

_"Yi Jeong!"_

Yi Jeong sighed as he continued to hold Ga Eul's hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't keep my promise."

"What promise?" Ga Eul mumbled and he quickly sat up. "Hey. Are you awake?"

Her eyes fluttered and seeing Yi Jeong, she smiled weakly. "Hi."

"Hi," Yi Jeong leaned over the bed. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know," she admitted, her voice weak. "I can't really feel anything but I am also in a ton of pain. It's so strange."

He made a sympathetic noise, his hand coming to her forehead and noticing she felt hot, he swallowed fear that she might be developing a fever. He discreetly pressed the button for the nurse, trying to keep his expression neutral. "Maybe they can give you some more painkillers."

She nodded, turning her cheek into his palm. "Go home, Yi Jeong. Get some rest."

"I'm not going anywhere," Yi Jeong told her firmly. "I'm staying right here with you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she bit her lip, an odd memory tucked in the back of her mind. "Yi Jeong, I need you to promise me something."

"Anything."

Ga Eul fought to gather her words, her breathing a little more shallow. "Promise me you won't let this destroy you."

Yi Jeong frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"If I don't," Ga Eul took a deep breath. "If I don't make it. You can't—"

"Don't talk like that," Yi Jeong snapped furiously. "Do you hear me?"

"Yi Jeong, please. You have to promise me." Ga Eul continued weakly. "You won't stop your pottery. You will come home. You will go to the wedding…" She trailed off and he gripped her face. "No. Don't you dare give up, Chu Ga Eul."

He pressed his forehead against hers, "You listen to me. You are going to survive this. You are going to be all right even if I have to visit hell and make a deal with the devil himself. You don't get a choice here, Ga Eul. You are coming home with me."

The words sent another wave of remembrance through her and gathering every bit of strength she had left, Ga Eul nodded. "Okay, Yi Jeong."

"Good," he snapped but he didn't release her from his tight grip. Feeling her shaking, he lowered his lips to ear to whisper soothingly. "Breathe with me."

She shook her head with a deep whimper that cut through him like a knife. Taking her hand, Yi Jeong placed it over his heart so she could feel the rise and fall of his chest. "Just breathe, Ga Eul. Don't think of anything else but me and keeping breathing."

With another whimper, Ga Eul closed her eyes trying to follow his pattern of breath with her own. "That's my girl."

"You called me back."

"What?"

"I was going to leave," Ga Eul mumbled. "But I heard you calling me."

Yi Jeong could feel tears slipping down his cheeks and she reached out to touch them. "I want to stay, Sunbae but it hurts so bad."

"I know," he gasped. "I know it hurts but keep fighting Ga Eul. Keep listening to me. Keep coming back. Okay?"

"I don't want to leave you." Ga Eul sobbed. "I want to stay here with you but-"

Yi Jeong drew back and with his eyes blazing, he took her face. "No buts, Ga Eul. Do you honestly think I am going to let you go?" He tilted her head, making sure she heard every word. "I'm going to get you through this. I am going to make you fight this with all your strength. I am going to get you well and then I am going to take you to bed like I should have done that night in Sweden. So, get used to the idea."

Ga Eul clung to him, her eyes closing. "Promise?"

Yi Jeong nodded with a predatory growl. "I promise." He pulled out her necklace which he now wore around his throat. "This belongs to me now." He leaned down to brush his lips against hers. "And so do you."

"Don't let go," Ga Eul told him."I won't be able to hold on without you."

He grabbed her hand and held on so tight her fingers turned white. "I have you, Ga Eul. Nothing is going to take you away from me again."

"I—" She shook her head, trying to find the words but he shushed her. "We will talk about this more later but for right now, I need you to rest." He ran a hand over her head to calm her, knowing her body was too weak for her to keep panicking like this. "It's okay. You're safe now."

"So Yi Jeong?" Nurse Lee Mi Eun interrupted with a soft knock, finally answering his long-ago page. "Did you ring?"

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I do have other patients," Nurse Lee reminded him defensively.

He glared at her and jerked his head to Ga Eul. "She feels hot."

Nurse Lee grimaced and moved to his side. She slid the thermometer into Ga Eul's ear and sighed "She has a fever. I will take some blood. Hopefully, she is not getting an infection from the wound."

"Then take care of it," Yi Jeong snapped. "Now."

"It's not that easy," Nurse Lee began but Yi Jeong stood up. He had enough of the doctors making excuses on why they couldn't treat her or why they missed her initial bleeding. "Enough of this we can't be sure or we didn't see the bleeding bull shit. Now for the last time. Fix her."

She didn't answer but only folded her arms with a scowl. "I need to draw her blood first. Do you mind moving-"

"No." Yi Jeong said slowly, an odd sense of dread flooding over him. "Until you tell me what the hell is going on no-one else is touching Chu Ga Eul."

"We can't find the right antibiotic." Nurse Lee said exasperated. "You know that. Otherwise, we would have already started her—"

"Be very careful here," Yi Jeong warned, angling his body to block her from Ga Eul. "I have watched her go through hell these past two days because of your carelessness. She was bleeding for almost two days which none of you even noticed. Forcing her to endure back-to-back surgeries. Her body is completely torn up because of it and utterly exhausted. Ga Eul won't be able to survive anything else. So quit making excuses and do your fucking job. Otherwise, I am going rip the roof off this hospital."

"We are doing everything we can," Nurse Lee told him angrily. "Now are you going to allow me take her blood for the lab or not?"

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul interrupted with a groan. "It's okay. Let her try."

He narrowed his eyes at Nurse Lee in warning but slowly shifted away to let her approach Ga Eul. However something was clearly off about the hospital's treatment of her. Yi Jeong cursed and pulled out his phone to call Woo Bin and Ji Hoo back to the hospital. Feeling the need to circle the wagons of F4.

Yi Jeong rapped on the window and within a few seconds, Jun Pyo hurriedly entered the room. His body tensing as he took in Nurse Lee drawing blood with an angry and slightly guilty expression. "What's going on?"

"I don't know." Yi Jeong swore, his phone pressed to his ear. "But I intend to find out."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Okay, so this chapter is a little shorter because it's really a continuation of the last chapter. The next one will make up for it though I hope you all are enjoying it and I would say it probably has three more chapters left… Maybe an epilogue. Thanks again for all your reviews and taking the time to read my fics! I appreciate all of you. And as always, let me know what you all think!

Woo Bin looked up and down the hall with Jun Pyo and after making sure no-one was coming, he pulled out his tool kit. "Where's Ji Hoo?"

"Standing guard." Jun Pyo said as they slipped into Doctors Kim's office. He will message me if it looks like someone is coming."

"What exactly are we even looking for?" Woo Bin asked curiously as he turned on the desk lamp. "Anything that has Ga Eul's name on it." Jun Pyo told him. "Yi Jeong suspects someone is ordering them not to treat Ga Eul properly."

"Why would someone—"

"I don't know," Jun Pyo sighed. "But something is going on. Doctor Kim missing her internal leak once I can see but twice is suspicious. Now, they can't seem to find her an antibiotic for the infection. I asked Geum Jan Di and she said Ga Eul has never had a problem with medication before. So, it's like they do not want to find it."

"Ga Eul can't afford to get any worse," Woo Bin whispered in disbelief. "If the infection fully sets in, we will probably lose her."

"Probably."

Woo Bin gritted his teeth and began going through Doctors Kim's desk with new determination.

"Shit." Jun Pyo suddenly growled. "Ji Hoo said they are coming. We better go."

"But—"

"We will try again tonight." Jun Pyo shook his head. "Come on--Wait." Pulling out a number from Ga Eul's file, he frowned. It was a telephone number with no name attached but it was also a number he didn't recognize. When they arrived at the hospital, Jan Di had given them all of Chu Ga Eul's information. Yi Jeong was now officially listed as her emergency contact and guardian so why would they have someone else listed?"

He quickly stuck it into his pocket and jerked for Woo Bin to follow him. As they exited the room and walked casually down the hall, he showed the paper to Woo Bin. "Recognize it?

"No," Woo Bin shook his head. "One way to find out though." Pulling out the phone, he dialed the number but as it refused to connect. "Damn it."

"We will take it to Yi Jeong." Jun Pyo shook his head. "Whoever it is better to have a good reason for being connected to Ga Eul. Especially if we don't know them."

"If they are the reason for the hospital not…" Woo Bin went pale. "Yi Jeong will—"

"He won't have too," Jun Pyo said coldly. "I will take care of them myself."

Yi Jeong held tightly to Ga Eul's hand, his breathing shallow as he watched her struggle. Her fever had spiked and she was no longer always coherent. In between the pain of her body and now the fever, she kept rolling and squirming as though she was desperately trying to flee to whatever was keeping her bound.

"Yi Jeong, Yi Jeong… Please." Ga Eul whimpered. "I want to see-" Her voice trailed off and Yi Jeong hung his head. Her mind seemed to float back and forth from her visit to Sweden to the hike when she fell. "Don't move, Ga Eul," she gasped even as she tried to roll away. "It will be okay. Woo Bin and the others will—"

"Stop, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong stared at her pleadingly. "We found you. You're safe now."

"Woo Bin will come," she whimpered with a nod. "He will find me. I just have to wait until—IT HURTS!"

He grabbed her as she frantically twisted. "Woo Bin!"

His friend who had been waiting outside during his turn to stand guard quickly burst in. "What is- Shit!" He gasped seeing Yi Jeong trying to restrain a flailing Ga Eul. "Help me hold her still," Yi Jeong barked. "She will tear her stitches."

Woo Bin grabbed her legs while Yi Jeong used his body weight to hold her still. "Hush, Ga Eul… Please."

"They will find me," Ga Eul panted even as she fought against the raging heat. "Woo Bin will come. He will get Yi Jeong. I will be okay."

His friend looked up and stared at Yi Jeong. "She keeps talking about the accident," he explained. "She must have been conscience for a portion of it. She keeps telling herself it will be okay. That you will find her."

Woo Bin closed his eyes, a lone tear slipping down his face. "Oh, Ga Eul."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul begged. "I miss you. Please…" Yi Jeong's shoulders shook even as he tried to keep a grip on her. "What do I do?" He sobbed to Woo Bin. His friend pressed down on her legs with a shuddering breath. "Talk to her. See if you can get her to calm down."

"She's not awake—"

"She heard you once," Woo Bin reminded her sternly. "Make her do it again."

Yi Jeong nodded and took a deep breath. He leaned over and tucked his mouth to her ear. "Ga Eul. Listen to me. It's okay, now. You're safe. I'm right here."

She made a low moan and turned her head towards his voice. "Yi Jeong."

"Shhh," He ran his hand over her head, the sweaty strands of her hair sticking to her forehead. "I'm here. You're safe. I promise."

"It hurts."

"I know, baby." He noticed she was no longer trying to move and he gave a slight nod to Woo Bin to release her legs. His friend slowly let go and Yi Jeong climbed into the bed beside her. "It will be fine, Ga Eul I won't let anything hurt you. Relax for me."

"Sing then, Sunbae." Ga Eul gave a small smile. "I will just pretend to know how to dance."

Yi Jeong grinned even as tears burned in his eyes as he began to hum.

"_I feel bad." Yi Jeong told her and leaped up onto his counter while Ga Eul made herself a cup of tea. "You came all this way to visit me and only spent your whole day at the studio."_

_"Don't be silly." Ga Eul waved off his concerns. "I had a great time. You helped me make that dish for my mom."_

_Yi Jeong nodded as she puttered comfortably around his kitchen, marveling at how easy and natural it seemed to have her there. "You are pretty good. Are you still taking lessons?"_

_"Yes." Ga Eul admitted with a tiny grin. "I enjoy it. Han Se Won is a really good instructor."_

_Yi Jeong gave a half-nod before stopping. "Wait… Who is Han Se Won?_

_"My pottery teacher." Ga Eul said nonchalantly. "I got a private tutor because of my schedule since I couldn't manage to make it to a class right now."_

_Yi Jeong could actually feel his blood pressure rising. "You've never told me that."_

_"I was hoping to surprise you," Ga Eul shrugged. "I was waiting until one of my pieces was really good and then show it to you during one of our video chats."_

_"So is this guy… single?" Even as he asked the question, Yi Jeong winced. He hated how jealous he sounded even to his own ears. Ga Eul though to her credit didn't gloat or acknowledge it. "Yes. He's asked me out a few times."_

_Well, that just put the guy on Woo Bin's hit list. "What did you say?"_

_"Well since I am here instead of at dinner with him, what do you think I said?" Ga Eul said calmly and grabbed another cup for Yi Jeong. His shoulders sank in relief and he grumbled something nonsensically under his breath. She shook her head but didn't respond. Knowing that neither of them really wanted to go into this tonight. "I had fun today, Yi Jeong."_

_At her quiet statement, he felt the tension leave him. Reaching for her, he pulled her between his legs. Because he was sitting up on the counter, she was about the perfect height level to him. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?"_

_She nodded sadly. "I can't afford to take any more days off at the shop. At least until I find a teaching job."_

_"I can—"_

_"No, Yi Jeong," Ga Eul interrupted firmly. "I already told you… I am not taking any money from you."_

_"I don't know why," Yi Jeong huffed but didn't push. He had learned the hard way there was no point in arguing with her about it. _

_"You know why…" Ga Eul told him with a tiny rub of his shoulder. His hands resting lightly on her waist. "I never want you to think I am… friends with you because of your money."_

_Yi Jeong stared at her in surprise. "I've never thought that, Ga Eul."_

_"I know but," Ga Eul shrugged. "It's important to me all the same, Yi Jeong."_

_"Fine," Yi Jeong grumbled but sent her tiny smile. "I still feel bad that you didn't get to see much of Stockholm though. It is a beautiful city. You would especially love the chocolate factory."_

_Ga Eul gave him a grin at the reminder of her sweet tooth. "Next time."_

_He nodded, his hands still resting lightly on her waist and he pulled her in closer. "It's your last night. What to do you want to do?"_

_She scrunched her nose thoughtfully and unable to help himself, he leaned down and pressed a tiny kiss the tip of it. "I can take you to dinner or for a walk around the square… Or we could try a club?" He added cheekily. "I will even play you a song again."_

_Ga Eul laughed, "Then you can laugh at my awkward dancing."_

_He cocked his eyebrow. "You can't dance?"_

_She shook her head and he leaped down. "I will teach you then."_

_"Now?"_

_"Do you think I am going to risk sending you home and let Han Se Won offer to teach you this too?"_

_Ga Eul laughed under her breath and let him draw her into his arms. As they began to sway, she looked up at him amused. "Don't we need music?"_

_"No," Yi Jeong said with a grin. "That's what you've got me for."_

_"Oh," Ga Eul teased but leaned into him. Enjoying his low voice singing in her ear. He moved her easily around the kitchen. He twirled her around and at the perfect way they moved together, she smiled up at him. Her eyes twinkling brightly and Yi Jeong felt his feet slipping slightly by the image of her. They stumbled and he had to catch her so she didn't tumble to the ground. _

_"Sorry," he chuckled and Ga Eul giggled as she tried to re-follow his lead. After another minute of slightly awkward swaying, Ga Eul hooked her arms around his neck. "I know what I want to do tonight."_

_Yi Jeong looked at her expectantly and she leaned fully into his chest. "This. I want you to sing to me, Yi Jeong while I pretend to dance."_

_He murmured her name and stopped trying__ not to fully touch her. He drew her closer into him, marveling at how perfectly she lined up against him and they both sighed in relief at the contact. Lowering his head to hers, Yi Jeong started humming any song that came to his mind. Eventually, they found themselves no longer moving but rather just holding and hugging each other tightly as he quietly sang to her. The dusk from the setting sun glowing behind them. _

Yi Jeong slowly exhaled as he kept up a low hum and Ga Eul sank back into unconsciousness. Woo Bin seeing that she had calmed down, let out a soft cry of relief as they were finally able to let go of her flailing limbs. "Thank god."

"She is burning up and in so much pain," Yi Jeong told him. His face hardening and he threw his friend a murderous glare. "Find out what is going on, Woo Bin. Neither a doctor nor Nurse has checked on her in at least an hour."

Woo Bin nodded. "Her parents should be arriving at any time. What do you want me to tell—"

"Nothing," Yi Jeong said sharply. "I don't want them worrying about this. Tell them enough to be truthful about her condition but nothing else."

Woo Bin nodded and hurried out of the room. Yi Jeong sighed wearily as Ga Eul clutched his hand. She opened her eyes once more but she seemed able to focus this time. "Yi Jeong?"

"Hey," he whispered gratefully. Pleased to see her coherent for the first time all morning. "There you are."

Ga Eul licked her lips. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Yi Jeong asked quizzically. "None of this is your fault."

"You're so tired." Ga Eul muttered, her fingers trailing down his cheek. "You look terrible."

"Thanks," Yi Jeong chuckled and she tried to grin but the wave of pain made her grimace instead. He made a sympathetic noise and reached to help her but Ga Eul only shook her head. "Go home, Yi Jeong. Get some sleep."

"No," Yi Jeong said firmly. "I'm not leaving."

"Please, Sunbae. I am worried about you. I don't want you—" She broke off with a low groan. "Getting sick."

"I'm not leaving until you do." Yi Jeong reiterated and when she began to argue, he pressed her lips closed. "Do you honestly think you're going to win this argument? We both know I am more stubborn than you even on a good day."

"No, you're not. I am just better at hiding it," Ga Eul remarked and he grinned. "Well, that may be true."

She looked at him, her eyes beginning to lose focus. "I am going to fight this, Yi Jeong. I will be more stubborn than this… I promise."

He laid his forehead down on hers with a deep sigh. "I love you."

"I love you too."

It wasn't exactly the romantic setting Yi Jeong had in mind when he envisioned telling Ga Eul he loved her. It didn't have the candles, music, or the privacy to take her into his arms. This in some ways though meant more. Neither of them dancing around the other or trying to prove the words with some grand romantic gesture. It was just them saying the words as easily as though it was their millionth time instead of their first.

Yi Jeong held her face in his hands, his forehead still pressed against hers and he breathed in her scent. She clutched a fistful of his shirt and held on like he was the only reason she was still here. "Do you know how hard it was for me to let you leave last year?" He murmured. "I thought about kidnapping you again at the airport."

Ga Eul smiled even as tears began to build in her eyes. "I kept hoping you would… I didn't want to leave, Yi Jeong. I stayed up all night waiting for you to come into the bedroom. I wanted you. I wanted you to take me to your bed."

"Damn it, Ga Eul," Yi Jeong snarled darkly. "Don't tell me that right now when I can't do anything about it. I was trying not to pounce on you like a tiger during those two days. Trust me, you wouldn't have seen any of Stockholm if I had given in."

"Why didn't you?" She whispered and he clutched her tighter. "Because I am an idiot. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away from you if we crossed that line. I would have forced you to move to Sweden with me or I would have left early. I was afraid of losing you and my art. I thought if I just waited three years, I could have both. I'm sorry. I should have chosen you."

"Men," Ga Eul grumbled with a weak smile. "You always pick the hard route. I don't want you to choose, Yi Jeong. You can have both me and pottery, you pabo."

He chuckled but Ga Eul wasn't finished. She only had a few minutes left of strength and she desperately needed to get these words out. "I will go with you, Yi Jeong. Wherever you need to be… I will be there. Sweden, Korea, or anywhere else. All you ever had to do was ask."

He laid a gentle kiss to her lips but she didn't respond, her fever too high to stay awake. She slumped into her pillow and he cursed. She was sweating and her skin was flushed, her lips panting with shallow breaths. He checked her I.V. bag and noticed it was low. Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes, ringing the bell for the second time but once again was met with no answer.

"I will be right back. Don't worry," Yi Jeong promised quietly. He was starting to stalk out and grab the first white coat he came into contact with when Nurse Do hurried in with an apologetic grimace. "Sorry, it took me so long. I got held up by Nurse Lee."

Yi Jeong glared but bit back an angry retort. Out of everyone here, Nurse Do had been the kindest and most efficient with Ga Eul. "What is going on?"

She shook her head in bewilderment. "I have no idea but something is strange. I was told to leave Chu Ga Eul to Nurse Lee yesterday but when I looked at the charts, it didn't show anyone scheduled for her room tonight."

Yi Jeong growled and pointed to the bed. "Don't let anyone touch her until I return."

"So Yi Jeong?" Nurse Do asked, slightly afraid of the gleam in the young man's eye. "What are you going to do?"

He didn't answer but only pushed past her furiously and the nurse could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. His powerful stride causing more than a few people to jump out of his way while he made his way to join his friends who were finally confronting the staff.

Woo Bin stood at the desk and was practically foaming at the mouth he was so angry. "Someone has two seconds to explain to me why no-one has checked on or helped Chu Ga Eul."

"Sir—"

"Do you not understand that she is dying?" Woo Bin half-yelled. "Do something!"

"Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo called from behind him curiously. "What happened now?"

"Her fever has spiked again." Woo Bin told him furiously. "They still can't find an antibiotic and Yi Jeong is in there having to hold her down so she doesn't pull out her stitches because she is rolling around in so much pain."

"Really?" Ji Hoo nodded casually and then with a sigh he leaped over the counter.

"What are you doing? Nurse Lee yelled in alarm. "Get security!"

Ji Hoo ignored the furious protests and simply held up his hand. "I wouldn't if I were you… Especially since I just bought this section of the hospital."

"What?" Nurse Lee gasped and Ji Hoo nodded as he pulled random files up on the computer. "I was just going to buy the whole thing but I had to fight Jun Pyo. He owns the other half."

Woo Bin had a feeling his friend was bluffing. Even as powerful as the combined forces of the F4 it would be hard for them to just single-handedly buy out an entire hospital in the matter of a few hours. However, by the time the hospital start investigating his claim, Woo Bin figured Jun Pyo would have put the wheels in motion for Shinhwa to take over.

"Who told you not to treat Chu Ga Eul?" Woo Bin demanded and Nurse Lee narrowed her eyes. "I would never willingly not treat a patient. We. Can't. Find. The. Antibiotic."

"I don't believe you," Ji Hoo told her as he continued to flip through the pages. "There is something else going on. Tell us now and I may not have your license revoked."

Nurse Lee clenched her jaw, "if you're so convinced there is a problem, talk to Doctor Kim."

"Then where is he?" Yi Jeong demanded and Woo Bin turned in surprise. "Ga Eul?"

"Watch her for me," the potter jerked his head to the room. "I'm tired of waiting around for answers. I am going to find out what's going on even if I have to put Doctor Kim's head through the wall to do it."

Woo Bin nodded and pulled out the number Jun Pyo had given him. "By the way, we found this in Ga Eul's file. My boys are trying to trace it but the line doesn't seem to connect."

Yi Jeong stared at it, his face paling and he stumbled slightly. Woo Bin quickly moving to steady him. "Yi Jeong?"

"I know that number…" Yi Jeong said under his breath. "It's my grandfather's personal line."


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I actually meant to have this up yesterday but the day got a little hectic. So thank you for being patient and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. I appreciate all the reviews and followers on this story and the Knight and Shiny armor of Woo Bin which I plan to update this weekend. So thanks for all the encouragement. And let me know what ya'll think!

Yi Jeong felt like his head was going to explode. He ran back into Ga Eul's room, his breath coming in hard, furious pants. "Is she—"

"I gave her something to help stop her fever spike." Nurse Do told him worriedly. "But I don't believe it's working. The infection from the wound needs to be treated. Have you heard if they got her blood results back yet?"

Unable to answer her, Yi Jeong just watched Ga Eul who was asleep in the bed. Her skin was flushed from the fever, her lips dry and cracked, and her body was damp with sweat. She was dying all over again, he realized with a great deal of horror. Whatever the reason his grandfather had for contacting the hospital it was affecting Ga Eul.

His friends were watching him warily as Yi Jeong didn't move for a long time. His eyes locked on Ga Eul and his hands clenched into fists at his side. "Woo Bin," he finally said, his voice calm but with a shocking coldness. "I need you to watch Ga Eul for me. Make sure no-one steps foot in this room except for Nurse Do until I get back."

Woo Bin nodded. "I can do that."

"Yi Jeong?" Gu Jun Pyo asked carefully. "What are you going to do?"

"I think it's time I pay my grandfather a visit." The potter replied with a dark smile. "We have not talked in a while." Without another word, he turned and stalked from the room. The murderous stride and new energy bouncing off him made all of them wince.

Gu Jun Pyo quickly grabbed his coat to follow him. "Woo Bin have your men contact the lodge. Make sure the accident was really an accident."

He blanched at the suggestion that Ga Eul may have purposefully been injured so severely but he managed to give a weak nod. "Jun Pyo, you have to stop him. If his grandfather is responsible—"

"I will handle Yi Jeong," Gu Jun Pyo cut him firmly. "However, if he is responsible for the accident and the hospital's lack of care, then it is out of my hands."

"I am going to make some calls," Ji Hoo told them with a long sigh. "See if I can't get a different medical team in here."

Jun Pyo nodded and hurried out. Hoping to stop Yi Jeong from outright killing his grandfather before they even got the answers they needed to save Ga Eul.

So Yoon Hee was on the phone when his grandson barged in, his assistants worried and strained face gleaming behind him while Gu Jun Pyo rolled his eyes at the blubbering of outrage by his staff. "Oh be quiet."

Yoon Hee ignored them and held up his finger signally for them to wait. However, his grandson only bared his teeth and leaned over the desk to click the call off.

So Yoon Hee cocked his eyebrow at Yi Jeong boldness and sat back in his chair. "I hope you have an explanation for your rudeness."

Yi Jeong didn't answer but only continued to glare at him. His grandfather sighed in annoyance over the dramatics. "What are you even doing here? I thought you said you wished to remain in Sweden for at least another year."

"I am only going to ask you this once," Yi Jeong said quietly. "Did you touch Chu Ga Eul?"

"Who?"

Jun Pyo threw her file onto her desk before calmly sitting in the chair opposite him. "Chu Ga Eul. My fiancé's best friend. She was injured in a hiking accident last week and we're having trouble getting the hospital to give a damn."

Yoon Hee gave a shrug. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Do you honestly think I wouldn't recognize your number," Yi Jeong snapped holding up the scrap of paper. "Or that I would be so moral not go snooping around to find out who has been handing out the orders?"

Yoon Hee narrowed his eyes with a small twitch of his lips. "So you're here to ask me… What?"

"Enough," Gu Jun Pyo demanded quietly. "Tell us what you did, Yoon Hee."

"So informal."

"I'm not a five-year-old boy anymore," Jun Pyo reminded him. "Nor am I your grandson. I am the head of Shinhwa and the future husband of Geum Jan Di. Which makes Chu Ga Eu basically a sister to me and therefore my responsibility."

"And what does that make Chu Ga Eul to you, Yi Jeong?" Yoon Hee asked casually. At Yi Jeong's lack of reply, his grandfather nodded. "You came all the way back from Sweden to what? Just to help Jun Pyo bear the burden of his responsibility?" He reached into his desk and pulled out a file of his own and flopped it down in front of Yi Jeong. The pictures of Ga Eul hugging him outside his apartment building the night she surprised him for his birthday. Walking hand and hand to the studio in Sweden. Him kissing the top of her head at the airport when he dropped her off all blared accusingly up at him.

Yi Jeong picked them up shakily and his eyes hardened to sharp glass. "You have been following me?"

"Not you."

Yi Jeong felt his stomach drop and with a smug grin, his grandfather threw down another handful of photos. They were Ga Eul mopping in the porridge shop, shopping with Jan Di, and then… With a growl, he saw one of her in the small bedroom of her apartment. The curtains were only slightly drawn and the photographer had snapped her in the middle of getting dressed.

"You sick bastard."

"What?" Gu Jun Pyo asked sharply and snatched the photos from Yi Jeong's numb fingers. His eyes narrowed as he took in the images of Ga Eul.

Yi Jeong wanted to set his desk on fire. Only the possibility that his grandfather might be the one who could get the doctors to treat Ga Eul properly stopped him from reaching across and strangling the old coot with his bare hands.

"Your father took that particular one." Yoon Hee gave a nod to the apartment photo and without registering that he had even moved, Yi Jeong was half-way across the desk and being forcefully yanked backed by Jun Pyo. He sent Yoon Hee a particularly disgusting glare while he squirmed to hold onto Yi Jeong.

"Well, I guess I have my answer," Yoon Hee sighed. "I was worried after Geum Jan Di managed to get her claws into one of you, her friend would set her sights on you all. Although, I was hoping it would be Yoon Ji Hoo or Song Woo Bin."

"How long have you been following Chu Ga Eul?" Jun Pyo demanded while trying to keep a firm grip on Yi Jeong was still snarling viciously at his grandfather.

"Ever since Yi Jeong left for Sweden," Yoon Hee admitted. "I knew about her for a while of course. I was expecting it to be nothing more than a mere flirtation similar to all his others." Now he fixed a hard stare at Yi Jeong. "You know better than to get involved with a woman like her. Have I ever interfered in your dalliances or flings before? No. Because I believed you understood the way this works. Have as much fun as you want so long as you're careful. Letting a gold digger get her claws into you, Yi Jeong is not careful."

"If you honestly believe that, then you didn't watch her close enough," Yi Jeong snapped. He shook his head and for the first time truly understood why Ga Eul had always refused to let any of the F4 help her out financially. She had understood the perception of the way people would view her better than any of them ever could. "I offered money to Chu Ga Eul multiple times and she never took a dime from me. Check her bank accounts if you don't believe me."

His grandfather snorted. "You think I have not been keeping track of that already?"

"What did you do?" Jun Pyo finally broke in quietly. "Did you order the accident?"

"No," Yoon Hee said truthfully. "I received word about it and how Yi Jeong was rushing home. Knowing how you boys like to throw your names around, I simply contacted the hospital and ensured they understood that Chu Ga Eul did not belong to us. There was no pressure to save her if it didn't look like she would survive on her own."

Both Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo froze in shock over the coldness in which So Yoon Hee had ordered the doctors to just let Ga Eul die.

"You would kill her so easily?" Yi Jeong whispered. "Knowing that if anything happened to her, it would destroy me."

His grandfather's head shot up in outrage. "It won't destroy you. She is just a common woman Yi Jeong. I can have a million of them like Chu Ga Eul in your bed in a matter of minutes."

Yi Jeong let out a bitter laugh. "In case you forgot, I've never needed help getting women to my bed from you. I have always been quite successful in that area on my own. And I have not had a single one in two years. Because…" He leaned over and gave his grandfather a cold smile. "I only want her in it."

"Yi Jeong," Jun Pyo warned, looking at the message he just received from Woo Bin. "We're running out of time."

"Ga Eul belongs to me," Yi Jeong said low. "She's belonged to me since I met her. I don't care what you do to me. Threaten me like you did my father. See what I do. He couldn't walk away from you but I can."

"So now what?" Yoon Hee spread his hands bored. "You go to the hospital and tell them to save Chu Ga Eul? Try to marry her? Do you honestly believe she will even look twice at you if you don't have the name or title of our family?"

Yi Jeong didn't even bother to tell him that Ga Eul could care less about his money or name but simply pointed to the phone. "You are going to call the hospital and tell them to save her. To do whatever they have to do or the entire force of the So family will rain down on their heads."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't," Jun Pyo held up his phone where he had been recording the whole conversation. "This goes to the press. How So Yoon Hee ordered the basic murder of Chu Ga Eul. Best friends to the future wife of Shinhwa and even my adopted sister if necessary."

For the first time, Yoon Hee paled and Jun Pyo smirked. "It shouldn't take me long to draw up the papers."

"Your family would never allow—"

"My family and I have reached a new understanding," Jun Pyo broke in coldly. "That's what I am trying to tell you So Yoon Hee. I am not a child anymore. My company is no longer run by my mother or father. Shinhwa is mine. The influence of our parents is finished. We pick our own fates now."

"And Ga Eul is mine," Yi Jeong repeated darkly. He grabbed the phone and held it up to his grandfather. "Do it."

His grandfather snatched the phone but he pointed at Yi Jeong darkly. "If you do this. If you pick Chu Ga Eul despite my disapproval. You can forget coming home."

Jun Pyo rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't go making unnecessary threats, So Yoon Hee. We all know that you need Yi Jeong's hands."

"No." Yoon Hee smirked and calmly put the phone down. "He needs his hands. It is why I know he will let Ga Eul go. He won't push me on this." He leaned back in his chair and nodded knowingly. "You will obey me. Just like your father did."

Yi Jeong cocked his eyebrow and picked up the heavy wooden horse statue his grandfather always kept on his desk.

"Yi Jeong?" Gun Jun Pyo asked in alarm as the man flattened his hand onto the cool surface. He didn't answer but simply raised the statue and realizing he was preparing to smash it down on himself Jun Pyo leaped forward. "No!"

"Get back Jun Pyo," Yi Jeong barked and Yoon Hee stood up slowly. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," Yi Jeong hissed. "Get them to save Ga Eul or not only will I never take up the wheel again but I will ensure that I am never capable of it."

Breathing heavily, Jun Pyo looked between Yi Jeong and Yoon Hee. "Do you really want him to hurt himself this way, So Yoon Hee?"

"I will never accept her." Yoon Hee began but Yi Jeong only narrowed his eyes and lifted the statue higher. "Then accept never seeing another So piece in any galleries either."

"Your father—"

"Is not as good as me and you know it."

They stared off for a long time before Yoon Hee finally snatched up the phone with a low growl and made the call to Doctor Kim; ordering him to put forth all effort to save Chu Ga Eul.

"There… Are you satisfied?"

"If you ever come near her again," Yi Jeong said quietly. "I won't stop until you are destroyed. Even if I have to take down my entire family or myself to do it…. Do you understand?"

Yoon Hee waved his hand in a bored gesture but Yi Jeong could see his point had been made. "Are we finished?"

"More than you know," Yi Jeong nodded and threw the statue harshly back down. He straightened and gave his grandfather one last furious glare before stalking out. Gu Jun Pyo dipped his head at So Yoon Hee. "I would remember this warning. There won't be a second one."

"So you've said." Yoon Hee sighed. "I will give him points for that one… He was really going to do it, wasn't he?"

"Yes." Jun Pyo said simply and turned to leave but in a rare moment of sympathy, So Yoon Hee stopped him. "I only heard about Ga Eul's accident after the fact. Do you know how she fell yet?"

"No." He grabbed his coat and gave Yoon Hee a snort. "But don't start acting all concerned now. It's not a very believable act anyway."

"I won't lie and say that I don't wish for her to die." Yoon Hee shrugged. "it would make things simpler for me."

"And I thought my mother was cold-hearted." Jun Pyo snarled and deciding to ensure that Yoon Hee learned his lesson about touching Chu Ga Eul, he made a note to gain majority control of the museum's board members. Any future moves would be closely monitored and if looked like he was about to make any steps towards Ga Eul, they would be better prepared next time.

Without another glance back or greeting, Jun Pyo dismissed the old man as easily as he would anyone else he came across the street. Yoon Hee didn't know if he should feel insulted or impressed. Deciding to go with impressed, he resumed his conference call from earlier with a long sigh. It was time to find a replacement potter for the showing next year. He doubted his grandson would contribute much for him right now.

"If you even take a step in this room, I will rip your arm off."

"How dare you threaten a doctor—"

"Oh, you won't be a doctor much longer. Not if I have anything to say about it."

"I need to check on her."

"And I repeat. Touch a single hair on Chu Ga Eul and the next person needing surgery will be you."

Yi Jeong recognizing the rose voices of Woo Bin and Ji Hoo quickened his pace towards Ga Eul's room. His friends were guarding her door while Doctor Kim and Nurse Lee glared at them. "What is it?" Yi Jeong demanded. "What is going on?"

"Your friends are refusing to let me examine her." Doctor Kim snapped annoyed. "How am I supposed to monitor her condition if they refuse to allow me in the room?"

"Now you want to treat her?" Woo Bin yelled and moved to block the door more securely. "No-one is stepping foot near her unless someone begins to tell us what the hell is going on."

Nurse Lee held up a file. "We got new results from the lab. We may know how to treat her infection—"

"Oh knock it off," Jun Pyo said tiredly. "You didn't just find it. You got a call from So Yoon Hee where he relinquished his order for you to let Ga Eul die."

"What?" Woo Bin breathed in disbelief. His arms falling slowly to his sides. He turned to Doctor Park with a mixture of horror and fury. "You have let her be in this kind of pain this whole time because some old man on the phone told you too?"

Doctor Kim Mun Hee flushed angrily. "It's not so simple. The chances of her surviving even if we did everything we could would be slim. The money he was going to donate to the hospital would be miraculous to those with a much better chance of surviving. So, it came down to losing one who was probably going to die anyway and save many others who might not make it otherwise."

Ji Hoo laughed darkly and pulled out his phone with a shake of his head. "I hope you have a backup skill because by the time I am finished with you, you won't be picking up a stethoscope until you're eighty."

"If he lives that long," Woo Bin muttered before lunging at him. He got his hands wrapped around his coat and with a low roar he threw Doctor Kim into the wall behind him. He ignored the cries of the hospital staff or the low bark of commands from his friends. The guilt over Ga Eul's accident and the sickening realization that they were simply going to let her die blocked everything else out. Woo Bin was raining down punches despite both Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo trying to unsuccessfully pull him off. It wasn't until he heard the sharp yell of his name from Yi Jeong that it broke through his murderous rage.

"Woo Bin," Yi Jeong said sharply once more. "Let him go. I don't have time to find Ga Eul another doctor."

"Yi Jeong give me ten minutes to find anyone else—" Ji Hoo began but Yi Jeong broke him off. "We don't have time."

He yanked Woo Bin off and knelt to the groaning man. "Get up."

Doctor Kim struggled to his feet and Yi Jeong leaned in close to murmur in his ear. "Now get in there and get on with it. And for the record… If my woman dies. So do you."

Mun Hee's eyes widened but Yi Jeong only started back coldly. "Do we understand each other?"

Doctor Kim took a deep breath and with slightly wobbly legs moved into her room. Woo Bin was still snarling under his breath and being restrained by Jun Pyo who looked exhausted by all the events of the past few hours. "Where is Jan Di?"

"Ga Eul's parents arrived," Ji Hoo told him with a sigh. "They are a mess and we didn't think it would be a good idea for them to see Ga Eul like this right now. She took them to get some food and to keep them occupied until we figured out how to tell them."

"Tell them what exactly?" Yi Jeong bite out furiously. "That their daughter was severely injured in a hiking accident. Fine. But the reason she is still in danger is because the man who claims to love her family ordered the hospital to kill her."

His friends looked at him sympathetically. "You can't blame yourself for that, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin began but Yi Jeong waved him off. "I don't have time to worry about it anyway. Right now I only care about keeping Ga Eul alive. Then I will do whatever it is necessary to fix this."

"Your grandfather?" Ji Hoo asked and Yi Jeong's face darkened. "He has been dealt with. He retracted the order. He won't touch her again."

With a sigh, he went into her room and Jun Pyo shook his head. "He threatened to permanently destroy his hands if So Yoon Hee did not relent."

"Ah hell." Woo Bin closed his eyes and ran a hand over his head. "Did he order the accident too?"

"No," Jun Pyo admitted with a shrug. "He had men following Ga Eul and Yi Jeong so he received word about it afterwards and decided to interfere in her treatment. Her falling was still just an accident though. Unless you heard differently from the lodge?"

"No," Woo Bin shook his head. "They investigated and it doesn't look like anything suspicious is standing out."

Ji Hoo frowned thoughtfully but didn't say anything. Something was not quite adding up about the way Ga Eul fell but he couldn't put his finger on it. While he believed Yi Jeong's grandfather probably didn't instigate the accident, it still didn't seem likely Ga Eul would have fallen so far or had been walking along the edge without cause. He decided to investigate a little more on his own.

Although he didn't know what good it would do now but something inside him would not rest until he knew for sure. Exchanging a glance with Jun Pyo who nodded, reading the silent request. He would let Ji Hoo handle this aspect for the group. Then depending on what he found, the F4 leader would take it from there.

"I'm going to catch up with Jan Di," Jun Pyo told them. "See if there is anything Ga Eul's parents need, a hotel room or some food… Hell." He muttered. "A new house?"

"A yacht?" Woo Bin added The guilt they all felt over Ga Eul being hurt simply by falling in love with one of them which made her a target to their families. "A lifetime supply of chocolate for Ga Eul?"

The others gave a reluctant laugh and all agreed to buy out enough sweets once Ga Eul was well again to keep her in a sugar coma for a year.

"Keep me updated." Jun Pyo finally said with a nod to Ga Eul's room. "I am going to see if I can at least get her parents to go rest up at the Shinhwa hotel. They have to be exhausted from traveling so far. And then I am going to shove food down Geum Jan Di's throat even if I have take a spin kick to the head to do it." He sighed and gave them a small wave. "I will be back in a few hours."

Yi Jeong was standing guard by Ga Eul's bed while Doctor Kim nervously shuffled around when she opened her eyes. "Hi."

He jumped slightly in surprise at the soft call before softening his expression. "Hi."

She tried to shift but the pain in her abdomen made her stiffen and he quickly leaned down to soothe her. Ga Eul relaxed slightly under his tender touch and nodded at whatever he was telling her. "Can you help me sit up?"

Yi Jeong nodded and carefully maneuvered her back against the pillows before elevating the bed slightly. "Better?"

"A little," Ga Eul muttered and gave him a weak smile. The fever making her eyes glassy and skin flushed despite the gray pallor underneath. She studied him carefully for a moment before lifting her fingers to his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Yi Jeong said with a smile but Ga Eul shook her head. "No. Don't do that. I can tell something is wrong."

He lowered his eyes. "My grandfather—" He took a shuddering breath, praying she wouldn't push him away after this. "He ordered the doctors not to treat you. He wanted—" Tears formed in his eyes but he forced himself to keep going. "He wanted you to die, Ga Eul."

She gasped and he clenched her hand so tightly her fingers turned white. "I took care of it, Ga Eul. He won't touch you again, I promise."

"But why—" Ga Eul whimpered fearfully and then looked over to Doctor Kim who didn't meet her gaze but simply concentrated on her chart. "You were going to let me die?"

"You're dehydrated," Mun Hee said without acknowledging the question. "Then I will start you on a new—"

"Stop talking and do it." Yi Jeong snapped annoyed. "I don't want to hear your voice again."

"How dare you?" Ga Eul whispered and tears rolled down her face. "How dare you call yourself a doctor."

"Do you want me to treat you or not?" Doctor Kim barked and she flinched at the raised tone which cut through her pounding head. Yi Jeong rose to his feet, his face thunderous and eyes almost black. "Yell at her one more time and I will forget my promise to keep you alive until she is well."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul reached for him and he took her hand. "Are you sure?"

"He won't harm you," Yi Jeong promised without ever taking his eyes off Doctor Kim. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Ga Eul said without hesitation and he inwardly relaxed at the knowledge that his grandfather's betrayal had not destroyed her belief in him. "What are you waiting for?" He asked furiously since Doctor Kim still seemed wary to approach Ga Eul.

With a long exhale, Mun Hee injected the antibiotic into her arm. She winced at the sting of the needle and Yi Jeong sat back down, his gaze locked on her assuredly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. It's medicine to help you start feeling better."

"We will have to wait and see now." Doctor Kim said quietly. "And pray her fever goes down."

"Fine. Now get out," Yi Jeong growled at both him and Nurse Lee who just looked like a pouting child about the whole thing, but they quickly left without protest. Once they were finally alone, Yi Jeong suddenly didn't know what to say. He didn't even know how to begin apologizing for all the ways his family had tried to hurt her. Sensing his distress, Ga Eul patted the bed. "Come here."

"Ga Eul—"

"I'm not going to die without ever being held by you in a bed, So Yi Jeong."

His eyes snapped with a fire and he tightened his jaw. "Don't talk that way. You will be fine."

"Yi Jeong," she whispered tearfully. "Please. Just come here."

He closed his eyes and let a rare tear slip down before he squared his shoulders and gave her a brisk nod. He carefully maneuvered into the bed beside her and paying attention to the numerous wires slipped his arms around her. Holding her tightly while she buried her face into his throat.

Her shoulders shook in silent sobs and he felt his heart breaking at the terrified shakes of her body. "Don't cry, Ga Eul."

"I'm so scared." She cried and clung to him. "I can feel my body slipping away and I can't seem to stop it. The fever is making me see things that aren't there, Yi Jeong. And a man keeps coming in my dreams like he is going to take me away."

Yi Jeong tightened his grip and buried his face into her hair. "I won't let him."

"Hold on to me, please." Ga Eul begged. "I don't want to leave you."

He shook his head, not capable of speaking and just clutched her more firmly into his embrace. He swallowed against the lump in his throat. "Do you remember what you promised me at the airport last year?"

She nodded after a moment and he drew back so he could see into her eyes. "Tell me again."

"That I would wait for you," Ga Eul sniffled. "To do what you needed to do and then come home."

Yi Jeong ran a hand over her. "You told me not to worry about you becoming impatient. That you would be here when I got back no matter how long it took."

She looked up at him, her eyes not quite focused and he lowered his voice. "Well, I'm here now. And I need another promise from you. I need you to promise me that you will stay. Stay with me, Ga Eul."

"I can't—" She began but he laid his lips over hers. The kiss was soft but firm as though he was forcing her to keep breathing. "Promise me."

"I promise," Ga Eul whimpered and tucked her face back into his throat. "Just don't leave me again."

"I'm here." Yi Jeong buried his face beside hers and swore at the feeling of her inflamed flesh. "Hold onto me, okay?"

She nodded and slid her hands under his shirt, desperately needing to feel his skin. He smiled at the contact and rolled her gently further into his side. His eyes closing at he counted each rise and fall of her chest against him.

_"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul laughed as she tried to open the door of his car. "Are you going to let me out?"_

_"No," he pouted angrily. "Because this is stupid. You just got here less than twenty-four hours ago."_

_"I'm sorry," she apologized with a wince. "I have to get back to work though. Jan Di can't keep covering me at the shop. She needs to get back to the clinic."_

_Yi Jeong scowled and pulled out his phone. _

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Reminding Jan Di how many times you've covered for her over the years while she and Gu Jun Pyo sorted out their crap. I would say she owes you more than a few days." He told her harshly and she rolled her eyes. She reached over and grabbed his phone which only made him glare at her. "Give it back."_

_"No. Now quit acting like a brat." He deepened his scowl before turning away from with a huff. They sat in heavy silence for a while before she finally took his hand hesitantly. "Please, Sunbae. I don't want to leave with you mad at me."_

_"I'm not mad." He grumbled but he still refused to look at her. She tilted her head and squeezed his fingers. "Please, Yi Jeong."_

_He sighed in defeat and moved to open her car door. As she climbed out, she saw his hardened expression. The one where she knew he was beginning to retreat into himself. And something told her that if she got on the plane like this, it would damage something inside him. So, she quickly stepped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm not leaving because I want too, Sunbae."_

_Yi Jeong stiffened for a moment but then she felt him soften. "I know." He wrapped her up in a tight hug and pressed a kiss to her head. "I just…"_

_He trailed off and Ga Eul knew he was struggling with what to say. She understood that Yi Jeong didn't feel like he could home yet. He needed to heal more and for some reason, that meant he couldn't tell her how he felt for her either. However, Ga Eul knew it was there. She could feel it in his touch and the way he looked at her. Needing to ease his mind, she gathered her courage and rose up to whisper in his ear. "I will wait, Sunbae. I will wait for you to come home. So take your time and do what you need too... Then come find me."_

_He clutched his hands into her hair and buried his face into her shoulder. He didn't answer her but Ga Eul knew what he couldn't say right now. So, blinking back tears she gave him a tiny smile. "I will call you when I land."_

_Yi Jeong nodded and reluctantly released her. He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead and stepped away so she could begin her walk inside. Something like panic rose in his throat and he quickly called her name. She turned to face him with a quizzical smile and he swallowed hard at the image of her._

_The sun gleaming brightly in her hair and her eyes flashing tenderly at him and Yi Jeong barely stopped himself from stumbling at the realization that he loved her, had always loved her crashed down around him like a heavy jolt._

_The memory of when he told her if she didn't meet her soulmate before he got back flashed mockingly in his brain. And the new sick feeling in his gut over the idea of someone else coming in and scooping Ga Eul up before he could stop it. That someone else might be the one to touch her made him want to punch his newly restored hand through a wall. _

_"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul asked in confusion over his prolonged silence. He swallowed again and tried to think of the right words. He wanted to beg her to stay. To stay with him here in Sweden and the stupidity of his actions this weekend made him want to kick himself for wasting her visit. Yi Jeong should have thrown her on the bed the moment he opened his front door and saw her holding that cupcake. Hell, he should have handcuffed them both to his bed the minute she tried to leave his apartment._

_Yi Jeong opened his mouth to tell her that he loved her and he wouldn't be coming home anymore because of his art or for his friends but for her. However, it didn't seem fair to do it in the middle of a noisy airport right as she was about to board a plane. So, going to his default, he simply sent her his signature smirk. "You promise?"_

_Ga Eul looked disappointed for a second but she quickly covered it with a smile. "I promise Sunbae._" _Pausing she stared at him intensely before lowering her voice. "I won't get tired of waiting, Yi Jeong. No matter how long it takes."_

_He forced himself not to just scoop her up and toss her bodily back into the car. Instead he only gave her a solemn nod and waved as she walked away. The moment though she faded from view, he felt the loss of her presence like a physical ache. Texting Woo Bin the time of her flight, he climbed behind the wheel with a vile curse. "Only three more years, Yi Jeong." He reminded himself. "Three more years and then you can go home."_

The memory of letting her go made him wince and seeing it, Ga Eul raised her head. Her hand coming up to trail his lips. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Yi Jeong said quietly. "Every time someone knocked on my door, I hoped it was you."

Ga Eul smiled weakly, her strength fading as her exhaustion fell on her like a heavy blanket. "So did I. Every time the porridge door opened or I would see a Lotus pulling up beside me, I hoped it was you. That you were home."

He cocked his eyebrow. "Wait… How many guys in a Lotus have tried to pick you up?"

She laughed hoarsely and he grinned at the sound. "That many huh? Well, I told Woo Bin to put the fear of god into any man that tried to make a move on you until I got home but apparently it didn't work. Should I be worried?"

"No," Ga Eul pressed her lips to the tender skin of his neck. "It's you, Yi Jeong. It's always been you."

He shivered a little at the touch of her mouth and had to remind himself that they were in a hospital bed. "Good answer."

Her mouth parted against his throat and he drew her back and gently took her lips in a slow kiss. He ignored the heat of her fever or the waxy feel of her skin. He only focused on the curve of her smile against his lips and the way her hand cradled the back of his head. Deepening it slightly, he took in the full taste of her. The sweet smell of her skin despite the lingering touch of death hovering over her. He inwardly cursed at the presence of it. Like another man was waiting in the wings to rip her from him. "You can't have her," Yi Jeong swore at them, kissing her harder. "She's mine and I am not letting you take her. Not yet."

And with a smile, death who had been watching curiously in the wings nodded. It had been a long time since a human had stuck with him. Who had been curious enough to make him stay longer than he should have... After all, he knew it was not Chu Ga Eul's time. She had made her decision to return to So Yi Jeong. But for some reason, he wanted to make sure the man had been worthy of the decision. To make sure the pain of Ga Eul's recovery would be well appreciated. However watching the man kiss her fiercely, only stopping long enough to whisper his love to her, he knew Ga Eul was in good hands.

He stepped forward and was surprised to see So Yi Jeong lift his head as though he could see him. He waited with a curious expression wondering what he might do next. Yi Jeong automatically tightened his hold on Chu Ga Eul and narrowing his eyes warningly.

The handsome figure of death couldn't help but laugh and gave him a salute before fading from the room. Yi Jeong took in a sharp breath and gripped a now sleeping Ga Eul. His eyes still carefully watching corner of the room. As though the odd glow might return and somehow she would disappear the moment it did.

While he watched fearfully, the door unexpectedly opened and he bared his teeth at the figure. Only barely relaxing once he realized it was Doctor Kim and not some strange ghost.

"What?" Yi Jeong snapped quietly. Not wanting to wake her since it seemed like Ga Eul was sleeping comfortably for the first time in a while.

Doctor Kim ignored him and simply went to check her temperature. Self-preservation telling him that it would best not to talk more than necessary with So Yi Jeong right now.

"She is still hot," Yi Jeong growled, cradling her head protectively.

"Yes," Doctor Kim agreed with a long sigh of relief. "But it's going down."

"It is?" Yi Jeong sat up and looked at him, a hesitant hope evident in his voice. "What does that mean?"

"It means," Doctor Kim gave him a small smile. "She is going to make it."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! So thanks for being patient with me on this chapter. I think it will be around three more chapters, four at the most. Then I have a lighter, more fun SeOul fic I am planning after this. Then I will do Ji Hoo's story for the Fake Engagement universe. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy and as always let me know!

Yi Jeong walked into the hospital room and immediately went on alert at Ga Eul's strained face. He had left her alone with her parents for about half-hour so they could spend some time with her. Since her fever had gone down and the antibiotic was slowly beginning to take care of the infection from the wood, she was beginning to become coherent. He met her parents briefly a few days before but he had still been anxious to leave Ga Eul's side for any amount of time and she had requested he keep them away until she felt like it wouldn't damage them.

Her parents though kind were not the best at handling stressful situations according to a vague Jan Di when he asked her about them. And looking at Ga Eul now, he could see her strength was depleting at the teary concerns of her mother and silent anxiety from her father.

"I'm fine, Mom." She told her with a sigh. "And don't worry about the bills. Please. I will take care of it."

Yi Jeong frowned at the statement, wondering what she meant but seeing his expression, Ga Eul shook her head discreetly. "I have some money set aside."

"Not enough," her mother wailed. "And we- we can't afford to help you. Do you think the master will be able to give you extra time at the shop?"

Yi Jeong bristled at the idea of her folks talking about sending her back to work while she was still in intensive care but her mother continued before he could intervene. "I'm sorry, Ga Eul. I know this is the last thing you want to think about but I can't help it."

"No, Chu Min Ra," Yi Jeong interrupted sharply. "Ga Eul won't be returning to the porridge shop. She will be in recovery until the doctors approve it and then therapy."

"But-"

"Besides," Yi Jeong continued smoothly as though he couldn't hear them. "The hospital bills are already paid for."

"What?" Her father gasped, color fading from his face alarmingly. "How?"

"I took care of it." Yi Jeong told him with a shrug. "Along with my friend Yoon Ji Hoo who is working on…the hospital staffing issues."

Her mother all but collapsed on Ga Eul in relief while her father thanked him profusely. Yi Jeong waved them off but kept his eyes on Ga Eul who seemed pale and drained. Concerned, Yi Jeong discreetly beckoned Jan Di from the hall who immediately intervened, understanding her friend's family makeup better than anyone. With a few subtle maneuvers, she convinced them to step away from the hospital for a while to get some rest.

Once it was quiet again, Ga Eul let a long sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He made his way over to her with a small smile. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, closing her eyes. "Tired. I love my parents but sometimes they…" She trailed off but he seemed to understand. Jan Di had mentioned that in a lot of ways, the situation had been reversed with Ga Eul being more of the parent than the child. She was the one who handled the bills or when her father lost his job due to Gu Jun Pyo's mother, she stepped up to keep them afloat. Her folks were loving but not always the best at being capable in hard situations.

He kissed her lightly and sat down beside her on the bed. She tucked her face into his side and he stroked her hair. "You tired sweetheart?"

"Mmhmm," Ga Eul murmured. "I hate being here. I am ready to go home."

Yi Jeong nodded. "I'm not too thrilled about it either."

"Was Ji Hoo and his grandfather able to remove Doctor Kim?"

"They are working on it," Yi Jeong said bitterly. "There is a lot of red tapes since he won't dare implicit my grandfather."

Hearing the anger in his voice, Ga Eul lifted her head. "Do we need to talk?"

He grimaced with a twist of his lips. "Probably. But it can wait until you're better."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul took his hand and looked at him firmly. "Listen to me. What your grandfather did is what your _grandfather _did, not you."

"My family hurt you, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong said quietly. "They could have killed you."

"I actually feel more betrayed by the doctors. I knew when I fell in love with you, I was putting myself at risk for retaliation." She muttered. "I wasn't even surprised when you told me. Not overly. I am sure Gu Jun Pyo's mother would have done the same thing to Jan Di if she had the opportunity. However, the doctors obeying it… Letting me suffer. That shakes my trust more."

Yi Jeong made a protective cluck and she gave him a small smile. "I trust you though, Yi Jeong. I never doubted you or that you would take care of me."

He nodded and she could see the relief in his eyes once he realized they were okay. That his grandfather's actions had not hurt them. He kissed her again and muttered his love against her lips which she answered with her own.

When he leaned back, she cupped his cheek. "You should go home. Get some rest."

Yi Jeong shrugged. "I'm fine."

"You're exhausted."

"I don't want to leave you," he admitted. "It makes me nervous."

"I know," Ga Eul assured him. "But really, I'm fine. Woo Bin or Ji Hoo can stay with me."

"We'll see."

"You're so stubborn." She mumbled with a tired smile and he nodded. "Yep. Unfortunately for you."

"Me? Why?"

"Because," he brushed against her lips. "I may have been stubborn about admitting how I felt for you before but now that I have, you won't ever be able to get rid of me now. You're officially stuck with me."

"I don't want to get rid of you," Ga Eul told him. "So I am okay with that."

He laughed and kissed her again. "Do you feel like eating anything? Doctor Xi said you could try broth today." The doctor from China had skyped with Yi Jeong earlier and given him very specific instructions on how to proceed in getting her strength and appetite back up to where she needed it.

Ga Eul made a face at the mention of food but nodded. "I think so."

He carefully sat her up and Ga Eul groaned at the pain radiating through her stomach.

"Sorry," Yi Jeong cringed and she shook her head. "I have a feeling it's going to be my normal for a while."

He hated how matter of fact she seemed about all this and he wondered how long Ga Eul could hold it in. He knew she was burying down her feelings right now but he decided not to push. She had been through enough without him needling her to tell him how she was feeling… Especially since he was the last one to lecture anybody on burying their emotions. Ga Eul would probably rightfully throw something at him if he tried. So he simply kissed her and went to grab her tray of food.

"Actually," Ga Eul stopped him. "I want to do something first."

Yi Jeong cocked his eyebrow. "Do something? Like what?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes with a small smile. "Oh, I don't know…I thought maybe I should finish my hike."

"Very funny," he shook his head. "We will talk about you picking up a new hobby later."

"I like hiking," she insisted and he narrowed his eyes. "Ga Eul, I just had fifty years taken off my life. So do you mind letting me regain some of them back before we discuss you hiking anytime again soon."

She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He sighed and returned the pressure. "Tell me then. What were you wanting to do?"

"Are Woo Bin and the others outside?"

Yi Jeong nodded and she smiled. "Can you get permission to have everyone come in? I want to see them."

"Are you sure you are up for visiting?" He asked worriedly. "We can wait until you're feeling—"

"It's okay, Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said calmly. "I want to see them. Please. Ask the hospital if it's okay for them to come in together for a minute."

Yi Jeong had no intention of asking the hospital permission for anything. Not after everything they had put her through. If she wanted to see Woo Bin and the others then she would see them.

He went to the door and signaled for the others to come in and her face brightened at the full first sight of the others.

Noticing she awake and alert, Woo Bin immediately went to her side. "Are you all-right."

"Getting there."

"Are you sure?" He insisted with a long scan as though he was trying read her sincerity. Ga Eul nodded solemnly causing him to sink in relief. Reaching down he cupped her face and pressed a hard kiss on her.

Yi Jeong's eyes widened with a loud yell of protest. "Yah!"

Woo Bin released her with a loud smack and Ga Eul was grinning at him, both ignoring the current death glare from Yi Jeong. "Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Okay," Yi Jeong roughly grabbed him by his collar and yanked him away from the bed. "You've made your point."

Ga Eul sent Ji Hoo a smile and the future doctor grinned mischievously. "Oh what the hell."

And before Yi Jeong knew what was happening, he was also giving Ga Eul a strong kiss. Woo Bin snorted at the dark scowl on Yi Jeong while Ga Eul chuckled as Ji Hoo released her. "I should get hurt more often."

"That's not funny," all three men snapped simultaneously and she rolled her eyes but didn't respond to their quick snap.

"Now are you two done kissing my girlfriend?"

"Wait, we got to kiss Ga Eul and I missed it?" Jun Pyo asked from the doorway with a rare flash of humor. "I knew I shouldn't have taken that conference call."

"I always have a kiss for you, Gu Jun Pyo." Ga Eul called and the Shinhwa executive sent her a wink. "Good to know."

"Very funny," Yi Jeong told them before leaning down and stealing his own kiss from Ga Eul. "Mine."

"Mmm-hmm," Ga Eul nodded and seeing her eyes beginning to grow heavy, he dipped his head subtly to the door.

"We will let you rest some more," Woo Bin told her quietly. "Yell if you need anything."

"Chocolate." She murmured half-asleep and he laughed. "Don't worry. As soon as you're back on your feet, you will have all the chocolate you could possibly want."

"Ga Eul," Ji Hoo asked hesitantly. "I need to ask you something first."

She forced herself to keep her eyes open and sent him an encouraging expression. "Yes?"

Exchanging a quick glance to Jun Pyo and ignoring the look of warning from Yi Jeong, he hurried on. "Do you remember how you fell off the cliff?"

"Ji Hoo—"

"It's okay, Sunbae." Ga Eul tugged on Yi Jeong's hand, hearing the temper in his voice. She focused on Ji Hoo and tried to concentrate. Her memory was spotty at best regarding what happened. It floated in and out of her mind like a hazy dream. She didn't recall anything specific but she did remember a sense of horrifying fear and this underlying dread.

"No," Ga Eul shook her head. "I remember that I was heading back to the lodge. It was a cold morning and I decided to turn around to get my jacket."

"Wait," Ji Hoo held up his hand. "You turned around? You didn't go fully up the trail?"

"No," she told him, wondering why that was important. "It was too cold."

"What is it, Ji Hoo?" Gu Jun Pyo asked, seeing the realization on his face. "What does that mean?"

"It means she was hurt a lot earlier than we thought… She was down in the ravine around six or seven. Not around nine or ten like we thought."

Woo Bin winced and looked over to Yi Jeong. "No wonder she was so severe by the time we got to her. She had been down there three or more extra hours than we even thought."

Yi Jeong tightened his grip on Ga Eul's hand and tried not to imagine how close they had all really come to not finding her time. "What's your point, Ji Hoo?"

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo flinched at the harsh tone in his voice, knowing his anger was not really at them but still his voice snapped out like a whip. Ji Hoo though kept his eye steady on them. "My point is the lodge was looking at their wood cams at the wrong time. Something might be on the footage after all."

"But why does it matter?" Ga Eul asked him in confusion. "It was an accident. I slipped."

"Did you?" Ji Hoo persisted. "Why were walking so close to the edge anyway, Ga Eul?"

"I-I," she stopped and frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know… Maybe I stopped to take a photo."

"No," Woo Bin reminded her quietly. "You left your phone at the lodge, remember?"

"Oh," Ga Eul paled as she desperately tried to force her brain to cooperate. "Then maybe- "She rubbed her head and Yi Jeong decided to intervene. "All right, that's enough. Ga Eul needs to rest now."

Ji Hoo nodded, his brow furrowed and the others could practically see his brain whirling with this new revelation of a different time. They had learned a long time ago that Ji Hoo didn't think the same way as other people. He was able to notice things and piece together the smallest clues which normally wouldn't mean anything but somehow he managed to use them to solve almost any puzzle.

Woo Bin had once quipped that it was a good thing that Ji Hoo had decided to go into the medical field instead of the law enforcement because his skills at finding a murderer based on nothing more than a gum wrapper, would make him a number one target on certain people's hit list.

"I'm going to call the lodge again," Ji Hoo muttered to Jun Pyo. "Tell them to look earlier."

"Out," Yi Jeong mouthed furiously to his friends as Ga Eul's energy began to wane. They nodded and quickly made their exit. He sighed in relief at the quiet. He turned his focus back to her and wasn't pleased to see how worn out even that little bit of excursion had caused her to become. "Ga Eul?"

"I don't remember," Ga Eul whimpered. "I don't remember how I fell. I should but—"

"Hush, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong began but she shook her head stubbornly. "No… There is something there. I feel it."

"What?"

"Something tickling me," Ga Eul whispered, tears of frustration rolling down her cheeks. "I can feel my mind trying to tell me something but for some reason, it won't come through."

"Don't think about it now. Okay?" He leaned in and stroked her cheek. "Take a deep breath for me, Ga Eul."

She closed her eyes with a long, slow inhale and he counted in his head. "Good. One more."

As she responded, he gave her a tender smile. "Good girl."

"Something is wrong," Ga Eul muttered and he shook his head. "If something is wrong, then the guys will figure it out. You are not to worry about it. You are only to focus on getting well."

"But I may be the only one who can—"

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong told her quietly. "Listen to me. I will find out what happened to you. Even if turns out to be nothing but a strange accident. All I want you to do right now is eat a little bit and then rest." Softening his tone, he laid his hand on her head. "Please."

Knowing she was worrying him, Ga Eul forced herself to relax. She closed her eyes, trying to hide the sharp twinge of pain radiating up her stomach. "Okay."

"Nice try," Yi Jeong smirked. "But I know you're hurting. I already ringed for Nurse Do to get you some more painkillers."

She chuckled but the motion made her arch in pain and Yi Jeong hurriedly steadied her. "It's okay. Relax."

"It's hard," Ga Eul gasped, fire engulfing her until she was nauseous. "It hurts so bad."

Yi Jeong pressed his forehead to her temple and held her through the wave of pain. Once it eased, she was gray and trembling. "I'm all right."

"I'm not, he mumbled in a shaky voice. "I hate seeing you like this."

Hearing the tremble in his voice, she cracked open her eyes. She took in his black circles and the tight lines around his mouth. He was worn out and desperately needed to sleep. Making a decision, she cupped his face. "Home now for So Yi Jeong."

"No-" He began but Ga Eul quickly cut him off. "Yes. I want to spend some alone time with Jan Di anyway."

Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes but she didn't care. He would soon be in the hospital bed beside her if he didn't start taking care of himself. "Don't make me call Jun Pyo."

"Call me for what?" Jun Pyo asked as he walked in with Jan Di who had just returned from dropping Ga Eul's parents off and swung by Ga Eul's apartment to grab a few more things for her. "Perfect timing." She nodded sleepily to Yi Jeong. "Take him and leave Jan Di."

Jun Pyo who had already decided to drag Yi Jeong home for a few hours after catching the slow stumble of the artist earlier, gave Ga Eul a short nod. "I can do that."

"I'm not leaving." Yi Jeong insisted but Ga Eul tugged on his arm. "Please, Yi Jeong. I can't handle it if you were to get sick right now."

He glared down at her before letting out a long groan. "Fine. Just for a few hours though."

She agreed happily, knowing the minute his body flopped into a real bed he would be down for the count. "Deal."

He gave her a lingering kiss and after getting Jan Di to promise half a dozen times that she would call him if it looked like Ga Eul was even going to sneeze wrong, he let Jun Pyo drag home. Only slightly reassured with the knowledge that Jun Pyo would be returning to stand guard overnight.

Geum Jan Di sat down and noticing her friends haggard appearance, she asked for a bowl of heated water and a rag. Gently raising the bed and began helping her clean up a little.

"Oh," Ga Eul sighed in a pleased tone. "That feels great. I didn't realize how sticky I felt."

Jan Di grinned at her. "It will help you sleep too."

"You remembered."

"That my best friend likes to take her showers at night… That she can't stand to go to bed with the day on her? Of course." Jan Di put her hands on her hips with a mock glare. "What kind of best friend do you think I am?"

"Sorry." Ga Eul told her with a wink and sighed in pleasure again as she resumed the makeshift bath. "Thanks, Jan Di."

"Yah! Enough of that." Jan Di said briskly before her expression tightened slightly. "You scared me, Ga Eul."

"I know." Ga Eul said and took her hand. "I'm sorry."

A lone tear rolled down her cheek but Jan Di ignored it. "I thought we were going to lose you. I've never been so terrified. But So Yi Jeong," she paused before taking a deep breath. "Once he got here, we all felt this immense relief. He immediately took over and wouldn't let them even utter the words of losing you."

"He called me back." Ga Eul said quietly. "I was going to leave, Jan Di." She looked at her friend, hoping what she was about to say wouldn't hurt her but needing to tell someone. "It wasn't you or my family that made me come back… It was him. His voice calling my name. I knew I couldn't leave him yet."

Jan Di nodded, her own love for Jun Pyo outweighing any other made her understand what Ga Eul was trying to tell her. "I know. It used to worry me; you know. I've never fully trusted So Yi Jeong with your heart but once I saw him after they wheeled you back from the last surgery, the horrifying desperation on him, I realized I was wrong."

Ga Eul knew how hard it was for Geum Jan Di to admit she was wrong and she squeezed her fingers gratefully. Embarrassed Jan Di only wiped her cheeks impatiently and quickly returned to wiping her down. After she finished cleaning her up, she helped her switch out her gown for a fresh one and Ga Eul instantly felt more comfortable. They talked softly about random things but Ga Eul having been awake more today than she had since the accident fell asleep pretty soon afterward.

Gu Jun Pyo checked on his fiancé with a cup of coffee and a bag of food before leaving her to stand guard over Ga Eul, knowing that if anyone tried to mess with them tonight, Jan Di would aim a spin kick so fast at their head it would land them into next week.

Ji Hoo was still going over footage at the lodge and Gu Jun Pyo decided to leave him alone. Once Ji Hoo started something, it was better to just let him go. He rarely discussed what he was thinking or any of his plans until he arrived at whatever conclusion he came too. So, Jun Pyo knew it would be pointless to even talk to him until he was finished. Even if it turned out to simply be an accident, Ji Hoo wouldn't stop until he exhausted all possibilities.

It wasn't until almost morning when he finally got a message from Ji Hoo saying he thought he was getting somewhere but once Jun Pyo pressed for more information, he refused to comment further.

"I hate it when he does that," Jun Pyo muttered to Woo Bin who had arrived an hour earlier to take over guarding the girls so Jun Pyo could rest. Woo Bin nodded and took a long drag of his coffee. "Maybe call him."

"No," Jun Pyo growled frustrated. "He will just ignore it."

Woo Bin laughed quietly. "Guess that just proves that no matter how successful we are to the rest of the world; to us we are still just best friends who can ignore each other."

Jun Pyo grinned with a nod, "Yep. And then clicking his cup to Woo Bin's. "Here's to that."

"Here's to that."

Jun Pyo stretched his neck with a moan. "Sleep."

"You've been at the hospital almost as long as Ga Eul," Woo Bin pointed out in concern, knowing the F4 leader had been staying close for both Jan Di and Yi Jeong's sake. "Go rest. I've got this."

Jun Pyo nodded with a yawn but before he could get up, a sudden scream ripped through the quiet hall. They jumped to their feet and burst into the room, shocked to see Jan Di desperately trying to hold down a still asleep Ga Eul, who was thrashing violently and screaming as though in horrific pain.

She gave Jun Pyo a frightened stare. "She seems to be having a nightmare or something but I can't wake her."

Woo Bin hurried over and grabbed her so she wouldn't rip her stitches. "Ga Eul… Ga Eul! Wake up."

Jun Pyo scanned her intensely before moving Jan Di aside so he could help Woo Bin restrain her. "It's not a nightmare."

"Then what the hell is it?" Woo Bin cried in alarm and he tightened his mouth. "It is a night terror. My sister gets them." He sat on the bed and in a quiet almost paternal tone began to talk to Ga Eul. Woo Bin watched him in disbelief as the cold, stoic businessman spoke over the screaming girl as gently as he would for Geum Jan Di or Gu Jun Hee.

Holding onto her wrists, Jun Pyo kept an eye on the clock, knowing from experience with Jun Hee that night terrors rarely lasted more than a few minutes. However, it would feel like hours during the moment. Sure enough after about three minutes, Ga Eul relaxed and drifted back into her normal sleep.

"There," Jun Pyo whispered in relief. "It passed."

Woo Bin slowly released her with a trembling hand. "Shit."

Jun Pyo nodded and drew Jan Di into a hug. "It's all right, sweetheart. She's fine."

"Oh my god," Jan Di buried her face into his chest. "That was horrible."

"I know," he assured her with a kiss to the forehead. "But Ga Eul won't even remember it in the morning."

"Really?"

He shook his head. "No. Jun Hee got them for years but she doesn't recall any of it. I doubt Ga Eul will either."

"Should I call—" Woo Bin started to ask but Jun Pyo broke in shortly. "No. She is okay now. We can tell him about it tomorrow."

Woo Bin nodded and dipped his chin to a trembling Jan Di. "Go home, Geum Jan Di. Both of you. I will stay with here now."

"But—"

"Come on, love." Jun Pyo scooped her up, knowing she was dead on her feet. "We are not going to be any use to Ga Eul like this."

Woo Bin shooed them both out and sank into the empty chair, his eyes on the sleeping Ga Eul who still seemed to be nervously twitching slightly. He remembered that trauma sometimes led to nightmares and he was starting to think Ji Hoo was right. There was something else going on surrounding her accident. Something her brain was trying to tell her.

"Whatever it was, Ga Eul," he murmured to her. "I will handle it. I will make sure it doesn't touch you again.

Her eyes opened and he was shocked to discover she was awake. That she must have been for a while. The long gaze of coherency made him stop and simply study her. They watched each other for a long time until he eventually sighed in understanding. "You remember now, don't you?"

A single tear rolled down her face and she gave a silent nod. He took her hand, his eyes hardening with fire and the protective curl of his body over the bed. "Tell me."

"I didn't fall." Ga Eul whimpered, the image now clear and replaying over in her mind like a loop.

"Okay, Woo Bin narrowed his eyes. "So what happened?"

"I was pushed."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! So we are finally going to find out exactly what happened to Ga Eul. Thank you for everyone who has followed me on this story. I appreciate all the reviews and messages. The story after this will be less dramatic and heavy lol. I may also work in a few holiday one-shots too. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and let me know what you all think!

Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes. "She was what?"

Woo Bin winced and folded his arms. "She was pushed… And well- It's a complicated."

Yi Jeong glared at him and Jun Pyo motioned for Woo Bin to hurry up and say it. Knowing Yi Jeong's temper was not in the mood for some long drawn out story. "She remembered last night?"

Woo Bin nodded. "She doesn't remember the nightmare or I rather the night terror but once she woke up, it all came back to her."

"Ga Eul had a nightmare?" Yi Jeong demanded. "Why didn't you call me?"

"It wasn't really a nightmare. It was more like a—"

"I don't care what it was," He glared at them. "You should have told me."

"We decided that you needed—"

"When it comes to Ga Eul, you don't get to make those decisions," Yi Jeong snapped furiously. "She is my responsibility, Woo Bin. She belongs to me."

Jun Pyo shook his head to halt the snappy retort about to fall off Woo Bin's lips. He recognized it was a slight struggle for Woo Bin to suddenly relinquish all control of Ga Eul back to Yi Jeong since for the past few years it had been him looking out and taking care of her. Not that Woo Bin's feelings for the girl extended beyond a brotherly love but it probably grated a little to have Yi Jeong just come back from Sweden and take over. However, Jun Pyo also knew how he would feel if the situations were reversed with Jan Di and if someone had not notified him immediately about the events of last night.

"You're right, Yi Jeong." Jun Pyo said quietly. "We should have called you."

"Fine," Yi Jeong said impatiently. "So tell me now."

"She was walking back to the lodge and someone came up behind her," Woo Bin explained. "She stepped the side to let them through because they seemed to be in a kind of hurry. Except—"

"Actually maybe Ga Eul should tell you the rest," Jun Pyo broke in with a sigh. "We've passed this along to Ji Hoo. He is investigating. But we don't have a lot to go with..." He stopped and rubbed his face. "Anyway, I think Ga Eul could use you right now."

Yi Jeong cursed and glared at both of them. "Don't you two ever keep me in the dark like this again. She has already suffered enough. I don't care if it is something as simple as her feet hurting or because she had a bad dream, I am the one who takes care of it. I'm the one who takes care of Ga Eul now. Understand?"

They nodded and without another word, Yi Jeong stormed away. Even though Yi Jeong was angry at them for not calling earlier, they didn't regret letting him rest for one night. He looked better after getting some real sleep, and now that the knowledge of what happened to Ga Eul was no longer a mystery, he was going to need his full strength.

"How do you think Yi Jeong will handle this?" Woo Bin asked Jun Pyo cautiously. "Normally, I can predict his reactions but when it comes to her—I don't know."

"He already suspected it wasn't an accident." Jun Pyo told him. "We all did. However, this… Her getting attacked. I don't know either."

"They were drunk," Woo Bin pointed out darkly. "They would have recognized her otherwise. They would have known better than to mess with her in the first place."

"Have your men found them yet?"

"No," Woo Bin shook his head, a small mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "But I've called them off anyway."

"What?" Jun Pyo snapped. "Why?"

"Ji Hoo asked me too," Woo Bin gave a small decrypting smile. "He plans on handling this case himself."

"Oh lord," Jun Pyo groaned into his hands. "Woo Bin, do you know what you did by giving him carte blanche on this? He might kill them!"

"So?"

"I'm not kidding," Jun Pyo insisted. "Once you push Ji Hoo so far, he won't stop."

"I am okay with that," Woo Bin shot back. "They struck her and left her to die, Jun Pyo."

"I know but—" Jun Pyo stopped with another groan. "Fine. I will help him bury the bodies."

"See," Woo Bin clapped his back cheerfully. "There is the Jun Pyo I know."

"Oh, shut up."

Yi Jeong opened the door and at the sight of Ga Eul, the band that had been around his chest eased. He didn't like leaving her last night. Although he could admit his body had desperately needed sleep, suddenly finding himself back at his studio, the memories of the last time he had been there with Ga Eul had made it difficult to relax. She opened her eyes and sent him a tiny smile. "You look better."

He folded his arms with a huff. "That's not going to work."

"What?"

"Distracting me," he walked over to the bed, his expression stern. "You promised to call me, Ga Eul. Why am I just now hearing that you had a rough night?"

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul took his hand. "You can't take care of me if you get sick. You've not had a proper night sleep in days. It was just a bad dream that I don't even remember."

"That's not the point, Ga Eul." He heard the snap in his voice and he took a few deep breaths, trying to swallow back his irritation. "I understand that you have always been the one to take care of things… Your parents, the bills, even Geum Jan Di. But it's my job to take care of you. I need to let me do that."

"Yi Jeong—"

"Ga Eul," he brushed his lips over hers. "I might compromise in some things but not this. Not when you're still in a hospital bed after almost dying. Not when I thought I might never get the chance to make up for all the time I've wasted with you. That I would lose you without ever telling you how I felt…. And even though you are getting better, it doesn't take away those days of dread."

"You don't have anything to make up," Ga Eul told him softly. "I wanted you to go to Sweden, Yi Jeong. I love you. Which means I love your art. You had to get your hands back or you wouldn't be the man I loved."

He took that in with a bitter smile. "I know but it doesn't make me feel any better right now."

"Yi Jeong," she tugged him to sit on the bed. "Even if I had died—" He made a pained noise of protest but she ignored him. "I would have died knowing you loved me. Even without hearing the words from you."

"How?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion. "I was the king of running away from you, Ga Eul."

"I felt it," Ga Eul whispered. "You were the first one to step up and protect me. You were the one I felt safe with and I saw the way you looked when that guy hit on me at Woo Bin's birthday party before you left for Sweden."

"You will have to be more specific. There were a lot of guys I thought about killing that night, Ga Eul. Including my own friends because they commented on your legs."

She laughed and then winced, placing her hand on her stomach. "Ouch."

"Sorry." He whispered and she shook her head. "It's okay." She took a deep breath and opened her eyes. "I have to admit though, I wore that outfit just to see if you would notice."

Yi Jeong glared at her, "Notice? Ga Eul, you almost gave me a stroke with that short skirt."

"It wasn't that short."

"Guys were ogling you," Yi Jeong muttered and she bit back a laugh. Knowing he would not appreciate the teasing right now. Instead she sent him a gentle smile and squeezed his fingers. "Stop feeling guilty, Yi Jeong. We are fine. We always were."

He absorbed that for a moment and although he didn't think he would ever not regret some things regarding his past with Ga Eul, it was a comfort to know that she didn't doubt his sincerity over his feelings now. Eventually he groaned in defeat.

"All right. But I can't promise not to spend the next fifty years making it up to you."

She nodded happily. "Fine. Although if it makes you feel any better, I didn't want to love you either."

He cocked his eyebrow, "gee thanks, honey."

"You weren't exactly the nice guy I had in mind."

He laughed and bent down to whisper against her lips with a cocky smirk. "Haven't you learned yet, Ga Eul Yang? Nice guys are boring."

"How should I know? I've yet to date one."

"And you're not going too either," Yi Jeong emphasized with a long kiss. "Mine."

She nodded and cupped his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Yi Jeong replied quietly, kissing her again. Deepening it slightly and at the tremble of her lips against his, he had to remind himself that she was still recovering and fought his instinct to press her back into the bed. He drew back carefully and Ga Eul took a shaky breath. "I really can't wait to get out of here. I want to hold you."

Yi Jeong didn't answer, not trusting himself to speak. He looked down at his hands and realized they were holding up the corner of her hospital gown like he was preparing to yank it up and he had to make a conscious effort to get his fingers to unclench. Ga Eul stroked his cheek and looked at him tenderly. "After all this is over, I want you to take me home, Yi Jeong."

He stared at her, his dark eyes glowing fiercely and his body radiating heat. He ran his thumb over her bottom lip. "You better get better quickly, Chu Ga Eul. I've been waiting for almost three years. And I don't plan on waiting any longer."

She nodded, her blood turning as warm as honey at the husky, timbre in his voice. "Me either."

He pressed a lingering kiss into the hollow of her throat, the heat of his lips making her arch her neck to give him better access but he ripped himself away with a low curse before she could lose herself. "Okay, you've distracted me long enough. Now tell me what happened."

Ga Eul took a long breath, trying to get her mind to work with her but it was hard. Her entire brain was basically goo from the sensation of his kisses. "What was the question?"

"Very funny," Yi Jeong said dryly. "Now quit stalling and tell me."

"You won't like it," Ga Eul whispered and he narrowed his eyes. "I don't like any of this. Now tell me."

_A chilly mist lay over the morning. The sky was still black with just the fairest tinge of orange beginning to peep through. The trail crunched under her feet and she shivered as a heavy breeze swept through with a harsh whistle. "Why is it so cold?" Ga Eul murmured and huddled down into her sweater. "The temperatures were not supposed to drop until next week."_

_As another cold breeze cut through the trees causing a hard shiver, Ga Eul decided to change her plans on hiking up the trail to see the sunrise. She glanced at her watch and decided to head back to the lodge. She could grab her jacket and maybe grab one of the others. Woo Bin would probably give her a lecture anyway for not waking him this morning before heading up._

_Both he and Ji Hoo had told her last night to get one of them and they would go with her. However, she had decided to let them sleep, knowing they were tired from traveling yesterday. Besides, Ga Eul liked having the quiet in the morning, letting her think in peace. Especially today when she wanted to mull over Gu Jun Pyo's offer to teach kindergarten for the school. _

_While she would love to finally start her teaching career and there was no doubt that working for Shinhwa would finally provide a salary to give her some breathing room. She also knew her relationship with the F4 and Gu Jun Pyo was the only reason she was being offered the job. Ga Eul was not sure if she was comfortable with taking the job simply because she was friends with them versus her merit as a teacher. _

_Jan Di had told her to take the job since there was no doubt she would be a fantastic teacher so why did matter in the end? However, it still felt wrong to Ga Eul. As she walked, she chewed her lip and wondered if she should talk to Yi Jeong. Except he would probably tell her to take the job and stop being ridiculous. Especially since he had been fussing at her for working so many late hours at the porridge shop._

_He could hear the exhaustion in her voice and last week she had scared Woo Bin half to death when he picked her up and she was aching so badly, she could barely walk. He took her straight to the clinic where Ji Hoo had assured him that she was just overworked and sore. The message of it though was quickly passed along to Yi Jeong who immediately called her and he practically begged her to let him send her some money so she could take a few weeks off. _

_She had refused which led to their first argument since he had left for Sweden. It had been a long, tedious fight before he finally agreed not send __her __any money. And while Ga Eul knew it frustrated him that she refused his help, she just couldn't risk it. Not after witnessing everything Jan Di had gone through at the hands of Gu Jun Pyo's mother. Ga Eul didn't want to make her future situation worse by having Yi Jeong's family believe she was only after his money._

_Not that there was any reason for his family to suspect a relationship, Ga Eul reflected with a long sigh. While she knew Yi Jeong felt something for her and Ga Eul's own love for him had only grown while he been away studying and recovering, it was still not something they discussed with each other. For some reason, it seemed like until he returned they were both determined to stay strictly friends. _

_Ga Eul shook herself from her heavy thoughts. She was being silly. She was on a wonderful weekend getaway with her friends. She could figure out the job thing later. Right now, she just wanted to get back to the lodge and curl up in front of a fire. Relax and try to shake off the melancholy which had settled on her lately. And as a lone tear rolled surprisingly down her face, Ga Eul realized the real problem was not the job or being broke, but rather because of how deeply she was missing Yi Jeong. _

_It had been almost a year since she had surprised him for his birthday and despite talking regularly, it wasn't enough. Her heart was aching to see him and finally confess everything she had been holding in since she met him. She gave another long sigh and hurried her stride, the sun finally beginning to creep fully up. The faster she got back to the room, the faster she could call him. Maybe just hearing his voice would be enough to soothe the current loneliness. _

_As she rounded the corner, she heard a cluster of footsteps behind her. Surprised to find anyone else on the trails so early in the morning, she stopped to let them through. However, as they stumbled forward, her eyes widened in alarm. She recognized them as the men who had been drinking and creating a ruckus at the restaurant the night before. The boys had finally run them off after they began making vulgar and inappropriate comments about her and Jan Di. _

_Clearly from the way they were stumbling around and the loud voices, they had kept up drinking through the night. Realizing they must have been camping rather than staying at the lodge, which meant she had accidentally stumbled into their campsite, Ga Eul moved back into the brush slightly. Hoping they wouldn't notice her and would just pass by without incident. _

_Except as she took another step back, a loud snap of a twig underfoot seemed to scream through the morning fog. They whipped around and met her nervous gaze. _

_"Well, what do we have here?" The leader of the little gang slurred. His eyes glassy from the alcohol and the others sneered in response. "If it isn't the pretty little one from the lodge last night."_

_"She was the one with the long hair," the shorter man commented with a heated gaze. "I like the look of her."_

_Realizing she might be in real trouble, Ga Eul discreetly reached for her pocket where she kept her phone but as her hand met only empty space, her heart began to race. Suddenly remembering she had put it on the dresser this morning when she grabbed her gloves and must have forgotten it. _

_Straightening her shoulders, Ga Eul moved to walk away but they quickly blocked her. "No, don't leave. Stay and chat with us for a while."_

_"Move," Ga Eul snapped, her gaze locked onto the main one who seemed to be the most aggressive, her awareness of the other three flanking her on the other side. "Now."_

_He grinned and reached his hand out to stroke her hair. "Sassy. I like it."_

_Ga Eul slapped his hand away and took a step back, the sound of rocks falling over the edge told her she was beginning to run out of room. "You don't want to do this. Trust me."_

_Not seeming to hear her, his eyes traveled over her with a lecherous appeal. The one on the right leaned in and grabbed her hair. Ga Eul gave a shriek and jerked away. "Stop it."_

_They laughed and pressed in closer, their hands tugging at her clothes and with one last desperate cry, she managed to get a hand up and slapped the leader. As his head fell to the side, Ga Eul realized she had just made a fatal mistake. She should have tried to push past them and run for the lodge. In their drunken state, it was unlikely they could have caught her and once she was in sight of Woo Bin and the others, the situation would have been handled before she could have blinked. However, now she was trapped as his friends moved in closer and blocked any exit. _

_"You bitch," he growled and with a hard shove, threw her backward. Her head cracked on the tree and she fell on the ground. Her head was spinning from the hit and she couldn't get her bearings. Still yelling, he kicked her hard in the low of her back and she whimpered in pain. _

_Through the haze, she thought she heard one of them telling the others to back off but it seemed like they were too far gone to pay attention. She tried to stand up but he gave her another hard push and her ankle rolled causing her to slip off the edge. Ga Eul frantically tried to catch herself but she was too dazed from the blow to the head. She heard them holler in panic and one even attempted to grab her arm but it was too late. She was flying and tumbling off into the deep ravine. Her body slamming into the hill with each harsh roll as she tumbled down. _

_Ga Eul fought a wave of a wave of nausea as she continued to fall and she clawed at the ground but her momentum was too strong and she flipped headfirst over the next hill. Her body finally coming to a screeching halt as she slammed into the ground, and a blazing rush of heat burst into her abdomen. Blackness crept in along the edges of her vision but she fought against it. _

_She heard the men yelling at each other and she fell to her side. Seeing a large stick jammed deep into her stomach, Ga Eul gave a terrified scream. "Help!"_

_She managed to turn her head and cried up to them again. "Hurry. Get my friends, please! I'm hurt."_

_Seeing the injury the man went pale and jerked on the other's arm. "We have to get out of here."_

_"No, please." Ga Eul begged, her hand pressing down the injury. "Please just help me."_

_Too drunk and completely panicked now, they all frantically ran away. The loud clomping of their boots fading as Ga Eul wailed in disbelief. They were actually leaving her. They were going to run away without getting help and just leave her down at the bottom of the cliff with no way of out._

_"Don't panic," she ordered herself with a shaky breath. "Everything will be fine, Ga Eul. Think."_

_Taking a moment to go over her choices, she attempted to get up but the pain radiating through her made her scream. Clenching her teeth, she forced herself not to pass out. "No. Don't move. Stay still, Ga Eul." Breathing heavily, she nodded, the taste of salt on her lips from sweat and tears running along her tongue. "The others will come looking for you. Woo Bin is probably already searching the lodge and as soon as he realizes I went out without him; he will follow me. Just hold on, Ga Eul."_

_Repeating that to herself, she managed to keep calm. She didn't allow herself to look at the piece of wood piercing her stomach. Instead, she kept her eyes on the sky, whispering to herself. However, as the hours crept on, she could literally feel her life slipping away from her. "No, please." Ga Eul begged with a whimper. "Not yet. Please. I have to tell him—I have to tell Yi Jeong."_

_Her eyes drifting close with each breath until finally, she had no choice but to give in to the blackness surrounding her and she let go._

"I don't remember anything else until I woke up here," Ga Eul finished with a whisper and attempted to wipe her cheeks but Yi Jeong held on to her hands. She looked at him and although his expression was calm, his eyes were blazing furiously.

"Yi Jeong?"

He blinked at the sound of her voice, his jaw tightening painfully. "When he kicked you… That must be where the injury to your kidneys came from."

Ga Eul nodded, alarmed by the cool tone in his voice. She had never seen him quite like this before. "I guess I should be grateful that I fell. Otherwise, I am not sure what would have happened."

Not seeming to find this particularly comforting, Yi Jeong's face darkened in rage. He walked away from the bed and paced angrily around the room. She fell silent and simply watched him, his body tight like a coiled spring. Most of the time, Ga Eul could predict what Yi Jeong was thinking. Despite his wall with everyone else, he had never been able to hide anything from her. Not really.

However, right now she wasn't so sure if she knew what he was thinking or feeling. The truth about her accident was more severe than any of them had imagined. She didn't know how he would react to the knowledge of her being thrown, kicked, and groped before being knocked down the cliff. "Yi Jeong," she called again. "Please. Talk to me."

"I don't know if I can," he admitted still not facing her. "I'm too angry."

Seeing no other course of action, Ga Eul sat up slowly. Being careful not to stretch her injury she slid her legs out from the covers until her toes touched the cool tile of the floor. Hearing the rustling of movement behind him, Yi Jeong turned his head. "What are you doing?"

"If you won't come to me, I will have to come to you."

Alarmed he whipped around and his eyes widened at the sight of her trying to get out of bed. "Are you crazy? Don't you dare."

"It's fine," Ga Eul panted, ignoring the sharp sting of pain. "I will have to try this eventually, right?'

"No!" Yi Jeong barked. "Don't even think about it. I mean it, Ga Eul. Get back in bed."

"Make me." She didn't look up after that particular challenge and simply focused on trying to stand up. However, her vision was quickly filled with the large, very angry body of So Yi Jeong. His dark eyes glaring down at her while boxing her with his arms. "I'm not in the mood for this, Ga Eul."

"Well too bad." She struggled to rise to her feet but he only clamped down her legs with a frustrated growl. "Quit it. You're being ridiculous."

"So are you," Ga Eul shot back. "Now talk to me."

"No."

"So we're going to fight instead then?" She challenged and his expression softened. "No. I don't want that either."

She watched him carefully until he finally sighed. Clenching his jaw, he shook his head, his eyes fixed on the wall behind her. "I want to kill them."

Ga Eul reached up and cupped his face, bring his attention back to her. "Look at me, Yi Jeong."

Reluctantly, he looked at her and she smiled, tears swimming in her eyes. "I don't want that. I want to be well and go home with you. If you kill them, I will have to wait again and you promised me that you were done making me wait, So Yi Jeong."

He gave a bitter chuckle but he still didn't relax. Feeling exhausted, and more than a little drained, Ga Eul lay her head into his chest. "Tell me I'm safe, Yi Jeong."

He let out a hitched breath and quickly kneeled in front of her. "You're safe, Ga Eul. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again."

"Then stay with me," she whispered. "I couldn't handle it if you did something stupid right now that hurt us."

While Yi Jeong had no intention of letting the group of punks who attacked her go unpunished, he knew what Ga Eul was really asking him. She wasn't worried about the repercussions of his actions against them. He was too protected by his name and the guys but rather she was worried he would try to run away from her again. She was frightened he would blame their relationship for her being in danger and attempt to end things between them.

And he couldn't deny she probably had a right to be concerned. His track record of doing something stupid when he was mad was pretty well known. His injury to his hand was proof enough of that. Except Ga Eul didn't need to worry anymore.

He knew what it felt like now to lose her. To believe he would never get another chance to be with her or hold her in his arms. He couldn't leave her now even if wanted too. Which he didn't. No matter how safer she would probably be otherwise, she was officially stuck with him.

Leaning up to brush a kiss against her, tasting the tears on her lips and his heart clenched. He had frightened her with his silence, he realized. She thought he was leaving her.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong whispered huskily. "I promise."

She broke into grateful and terrified sobs. He made a pained noise and moving her gently back into the bed, he wrapped her into a tight hug. "Don't cry, sweetheart. I'm sorry. Okay?"

Ga Eul shook her head. "It's not that, Yi Jeong. I am just so tir-tired. And I am afraid to fall sleep. I'm afraid I will see it all again."

He ran his hand over her hair, his body curling protectively around her. "I will be right here. I won't let them touch you. You're safe now."

She nodded with a hiccup but everything she had been bottling up for days would no longer be stopped. Clinging to him, she confessed everything. How scared she had been that she was going to die that day. How lonely she had been without him and now with the memories of how she fell, the lingering fear over the attack from the group of men.

With each raw confession, Yi Jeong could feel his rage spiking further. He tightened his hold on her, his lips pressing into her wet cheeks with each low sob. Ga Eul apologized half a dozen times for crying but he quickly shushed her. He had been expecting her to break and was actually surprised it had taken this long. Finally, once she was finished, she fisted her hands into his shirt and with a low sniffle, looked up at him with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you."

Yi Jeong shook his head and wiped her tears. "I will fix this, Ga Eul. I don't want you to worry."

"I know." She buried her face into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," he muttered and lifted her face so he could kiss her properly. She smiled against his mouth and interlaced their hands. "Will you stay here with me? Just until I fall asleep."

"I'm not leaving you," Yi Jeong assured her and moved her into a more comfortable position. "I'm sorry about last night. I should have been here."

Even though Ga Eul was the one who forced him home yesterday, she had to admit it had frightened her not having him there. Despite both Jun Pyo and Woo Bin standing guard yesterday, a fear had settled heavily on her. Until this mess was officially behind her, she no longer felt safe being separated from Yi Jeong.

"I'm sorry that I made you leave." She admitted quietly and he grunted. "Good. Then don't do it again."

Ga Eul nodded and wrapping an arm around his waist, she closed her eyes. He let out a long breath of relief when he felt her body soon go slack, knowing how desperately she needed to sleep. Hearing the door opening, he quickly held up a finger to his lips. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo nodded and moved quietly next to him.

"How is she?" Woo Bin whispered and Yi Jeong scowled as he stroked her head tenderly. "Frightened and exhausted but better I think. She was able to cry it out some and it seemed to help."

"How are you?" Jun Pyo wondered and Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes. "How do you think?"

They both cringed knowingly. "Ji Hoo is at the lodge now," Woo Bin told him solemnly. A rare gleam of hatred in his eye. "As soon as he tracks them down, we will take care of it."

Yi Jeong stared down at a sleeping Ga Eul who was curled into his side like a newborn kitten seeking refuge. "They touched her, Woo Bin. They kicked her and beat her before leaving her to slowly bleed to death."

Jun Pyo cursed, not having the full events of everything that happened. Even Woo Bin looked surprised by the revelation since Ga Eul had only told him the basics last night. "They kicked her?"

"She fought back when they started trying to touch her," Yi Jeong told them quietly. His eyes never leaving Ga Eul. "They slammed her into a tree and then kicked her. It's where the bruising to her kidney comes into play. Then after she fell and realized she had landed on the stick, she screamed for help. But they simply ran off."

No longer worrying about a mess or how he was going to cover up Ji Hoo's tracks, Jun Pyo pulled out his phone to message him. Now, he didn't intend to let them go anymore without getting his own hands on them. Woo Bin was snarling like a dog and threatening everyone within walking distance of the lodge.

Ignoring them both, Yi Jeong bent down to soothe a stirring Ga Eul back to sleep. Once she was settled again, he tucked the blanket more securely around her and without even raising his voice, he calmly looked up at his friends. "I'm going to kill them."

"Yes." Jun Pyo agreed; his phone attached to his ear as though they were simply in another Shinhwa board meeting. "Yes, we are."


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys and happy thanksgiving for anyone who celebrates it! Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I planned on having it up last Sunday but then I decided to add another scene which is why it is late. So here we go... We have this chapter and at least two more chapters. Probably three with the epilogue. Then I plan on doing a few one-shots before beginning Ji Hoo's story in the Fake Engagement universe and I am also working on another Playful Kiss fic eventually. So be on the lookout for those. And again... You guys have been so encouraging and great with all the reviews. I can't tell you how excited I get every time I read one of your reviews. So, thank you! Hope you enjoy!

"I'm sorry." Park Min Hee shook his head and leaned back into his chair with a sigh. "But we don't have any wood cams in that section. We only use them deeper in the woods to keep an eye on campers and any animals."

Ji Hoo nodded, his brain thinking of a different way to identify the men who attacked Ga Eul. Even before Woo Bin had called him to tell him Ga Eul had finally remembered how she fell; he had been suspecting foul play. He retraced her steps earlier and spotted her watch and a few scraps of clothing caught on various branches. It didn't make sense for them to be there unless she had been knocked around before she fell. He had already been planning on finding them and dealing with the situation directly but once he learned the full specifics of what happened, Ji Hoo planned on handling things a little differently.

While in the beginning, he might have tried to keep things quiet… deal with whoever this was on a personal level and keep his friends out of it, knowing the temper of Yi Jeong and Woo Bin when it came to Ga Eul. He could handle one random punk and make the lesson well-known for anyone who felt like messing with women. However, understanding that it was a group of men, ones who beat her and might have even raped her if she had not fallen made any mercy he might have shown them fly out of the window.

Ji Hoo rarely allowed his full temper to flare. And while he had more control than Jun Pyo or Yi Jeong in that sense or Woo Bin's guardian by any means necessary instincts, his own battle skills were second only to Woo Bin. His ability to remain emotionless and downright cold would come out instead of raw rage. Which as Woo Bin had reflected was more frightening at times. Once Ji Hoo tapped into that side of himself, nothing would bring him around to your side.

His friends were really the only one who truly knew about it though and he vaguely remembered an incident many years ago when it had taken the combined efforts of Jun Pyo, Woo Bun, and Yi Jeong to even have the strength to peel him off someone who had crossed the line with his younger female cousin. The only family member beside his grandfather who was still in his life.

His friends were terrified when they had heard the news and took after him once they had discovered he had fled in the middle of the night to go deal with the situation. Jun Pyo had driven like a madman to reach him and they had only barely arrived in time to stop him for crossing the line.

Now though, he had the same feeling of protectiveness regarding Ga Eul. She had saved Yi Jeong from self-destructing when they couldn't. She had seen him careening toward the edge before they were even aware their friend was in danger. It was debt Ji Hoo and the rest of them could never repay. Along with their own love and friendship with the sweet girl. Others had been messing with her for a while. Wanting her to either butter up to Jun Pyo because she was best friends to his fiancé or because they thought she was the mutual girlfriend of the group.

After Yi Jeong had found this out last year and told Woo Bin, they had started watching her more closely in order to protect her. However, last weekend at the lodge, they had slipped. They had relaxed, and she had been hurt because of it. Now, Ji Hoo was going to settle it. He would apologize to Yi Jeong and Ga Eul by removing the threat.

"Can you pull up any footage from the restaurant?" Ji Hoo asked suddenly.

Park Min Hee frowned. "Sure but why? Your friend was not in the restaurant that morning."

"No." Ji Hoo leaned over the desk, his tone thoughtful. "But she was the night before. We had dinner around seven. We kicked these guys out for being disrespectful."

"Oh…" Park Min Hee nodded and changed direction on the computer. He pulled up a new screen and Ji Hoo watched the film carefully. He saw the corner where Ga Eul was sitting next to Jan Di. The men had come in about an hour later, already drunk and loud.

They had sat directly behind Woo Bin and Jun Pyo, who at first ignored their antics but once they started commenting on the looks of the girls… One of them even shouting directly at Ga Eul for attention, Woo Bin had finally stood up. It had only taken a few hushed threats from the Mafia Prince to get them to run. Except for this one… Ji Hoo reflected with a new realization.

The one who had started the shouting and cat calls to Ga Eul had meandered slowly after his friends. He had cast more than a few looks back at her who had instinctively pressed herself closer to Woo Bin. And Ji Hoo knew instinctively that he had been who had beaten her before knocking her down into the ravine.

Unfortunately on the film, their backs were to the camera so he could not make out their faces. Ji Hoo cursed him for not paying more attention to them that night. Except…

"Stop for a second," Ji Hoo ordered and Min Hee quickly hit pause. Ji Hoo took in the long side profile of the one who had turned to look back at their table. His face though not complete was enough for him to make out some of his features. He leaned in closer, his brain furiously deciphering the logo on his sweatshirt and Min Hee was surprised by the sudden dark smile from the quiet musician.

"Got you."

"Ga Eul, I found those books you wanted-What the hell?"

Yi Jeong's unexpected yell quickly brought Woo Bin and Jun Pyo running into the room, their eyes widening at the sight of Ga Eul on her feet attempting to walk while a male nurse held onto her.

"Calm down, Yi Jeong."

"Calm down?" Yi Jeong snapped. "I leave you alone for ten minutes and someone breaks into your room! Who the hell are you—"

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul broke in with a breathless chuckle. "This is Choi Yoo Se. Ji Hoo's grandfather's assigned him to me. They wanted to get me walking."

"Why?" Yi Jeong demanded, still keeping a half-eye on the young man whose hands were resting on Ga Eul's waist. The gentlemen ignored the murderous glare, his attention focused on making sure Ga Eul maintained a good balance.

"Because I need to- " She closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath. It felt like she was attempting a marathon instead of just a few steps. "Get my strength back. Doctor Xi called and said that until I can walk up and down the hall by myself, he won't be comfortable releasing me."

Yi Jeong folded his arms with a low growl. Since Dr. Kim had officially been yanked from Ga Eul's case, the doctor from China was the one who handled her. He was skyping in regularly and was telling the hospital staff exactly how to proceed in Ga Eul's recovery.

"Call Ji Hoo and ask him if his grandfather sent someone by the name of Choi Yoo Se?" Yi Jeong snarled to Woo Bin who was also giving the nurse a suspicious scan.

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul huffed. "You're being ridiculous."

"I don't like someone just waltzing in here while I was gone," Yi Jeong bite back angrily. "I have strictly forbidden anyone from entering this room without my permission."

If Ga Eul was not currently fighting to keep herself upright, she probably would have rolled his eyes at his overprotectiveness. While Yi Jeong and the others always tended to be careful about the people who interacted with her and Jan Di normally, she figured her being so injured was going to make them unbearable for a while.

"Ji Hoo says to lower the pitchforks," Woo Bin confirmed grumpily. "His grandfather did send him. He was supposed to text you and warn you but he forgot. He is at the lodge going over the footage with their manager."

Yi Jeong clenched his jaw and narrowed his eyes at the smug smile from Yoo Se. "Now can we continue?"

"Don't push it," Jun Pyo barked and the nurse sighed in exasperation. "This is wearing her out. Let me finish so she can sit down. While you all have been trying to figure out my legitimacy, she's been standing longer than I would have liked."

"Enough," Ga Eul wheezed. "All of you." As she tried to take another step and a sharp burst of pain radiated through her, she shook her head. "I think I need to sit."

Yoo Se nodded and began helping her return to the bed. "Watch the hands," Yi Jeong growled as he noticed the low placement in the center of her back. Soo Ye shot him an annoyed glance but he restrained himself from responding and Ga Eul narrowed her eyes in a warning which he ignored.

Yi Jeong knew he was being slightly ridiculous but he didn't care. He didn't trust other men around Ga Eul normally, let alone right now. And he certainly had not been prepared to walk in after only stepping out for a few minutes to see some handsome stranger wrapped around her while she took her first steps.

Ga Eul sat gingerly on the edge of her hospital bed and lowered her head. Her breath coming too fast and noticing her struggle, Yi Jeong hurried to her side. Despite her slight irritation with his caveman tendencies just now, she automatically leaned into him. "I feel horrible."

Instantly concerned he knelt in front of her, "Ga Eul?"

She shook her head signally to give her a minute and he swallowed hard, rubbing her legs gently. She had broken out into a cold sweat and she was trembling slightly. Pulling out his equipment, Yoo Se examined her before giving Yi Jeong an understanding grimace. "She's okay. Incredibly weak from the multiple surgeries. We're going to have to go slower than I had even initially expected."

"We?" Yi Jeong snarled and the man nodded. "I am also the physical therapist assigned to Ga Eul." Seeing the glare, he chuckled. "Trust me So Yi Jeong. I am one of the best nurses and physical therapists to help patients with traumatic injuries back on their feet. It's why Yoon Seok Young hired me specifically for Chu Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong wasn't sure how comfortable he was that idea but he would give Ji Hoo's grandfather the benefit of doubt for right now. Although, he planned on keeping an eye on it. He turned his attention back to Ga Eul who still looked sick and he gestured for Woo Bin and Jun Pyo to come closer. They closed ranks and he instructed Woo Bin to take his place for a second.

His friend nodded and quietly instructed Ga Eul to take a few deep breaths. Knowing that after him Woo Bin was the one she was most comfortable with, Yi Jeong trusted his friend to keep her calm while he moved Yoo Se to talk in private.

"How bad is she?"

"Worse than I expected," Choi Yoo Se admitted. "I wasn't told much since her chart has obviously been altered by Doctor Kim. So I am kind of shooting in the dark here."

"Damn it," Yi Jeong growled, rubbing his face furiously. "I was wondering about that. He is trying to cover his tracks. If you are cleared, I will put you in contact with Doctor Xi. He has her information but he based out of China."

"It would help to see exactly where she was injured." Choi Yoo Se told him, ignoring the little dig about whether or not he would be approved to work with Ga Eul. "Then I will know more about how hard to push her or not." He grabbed his bag and gave Yi Jeong a knowing nod. "It will be a hard road but there is no reason to think she won't make a full recovery. She is young and was in pretty good shape before the accident. She seems stubborn too."

Yi Jeong couldn't help but laugh. "She is that."

"In this case, that's a good thing. She will need to be stubborn in order to push through all this." Yoo Se went to Ga Eul who seemed to have gotten her wind back and reminded her that he would be back tomorrow. She nodded and thanked him while Woo Bin helped her climb back under the covers.

"You three were rude," Ga Eul reprimanded and turned her head accusingly to Yi Jeong. "Especially you."

"Yep." Yi Jeong said unapologetically before turning to Woo Bin. "I want you to do a thorough background check on him. He doesn't set a foot back in this room until then.

"Yi Jeong!"

"I mean it, Ga Eul. I don't trust him."

Catching the narrowing of Ga Eul's eyes which Woo Bin knew from experience meant that you were about to get a nasty tongue lashing, he quickly nudged Jun Pyo towards the door. "Umm, you know what? I think we will leave you two alone to hash this out."

"Good idea," Jun Pyo agreed and hurried after him, but not before giving Yi Jeong a good luck with that one signal.

"Once you get his background check, which you KNOW will be all clear. I want you to apologize for your rudeness today," Ga Eul insisted. "Choi Yoo Se is being very kind to work me into his busy schedule."

"I'm not apologizing for anything," Yi Jeong informed her with a scowl. "He was—"

"Helping me walk Yi Jeong." Ga Eul interrupted impatiently. "Not taking me to dinner."

"We don't know him, Ga Eul. And I am not taking any chances right now. Not when it comes to you."

Ga Eul sighed in frustration. "I know, Yi Jeong. But unless you want me in a hospital bed forever, you're going to have to get used to seeing other men touching me."

He narrowed his eyes, annoyed that she saw through him so quickly. Ga Eul knew the real cause of his anger was not the fact that he was suspicious that Cho Yoo Se might be a danger to her but rather because the man had been so intimately holding her.

While Yi Jeong knew he was naturally a possessive man even he was surprised by his possessivness towards Ga Eul. He barely even let his friends help her if it required any kind of physical handling. So, walking in and seeing another guy huddle her into his chest and place his hands on her waist had sent every instinct flaring.

Seeing his distress, Ga Eul softened her tone. "Don't you want me to get better, Sunbae?"

"Don't be stupid," Yi Jeong snapped. "Of course I do."

"Then you have to let Choi Yoo Se do his job. He is going to help me, Yi Jeong. Not try to kidnap me or steal me away from you."

"Hmph," Yi Jeong snorted and she took his hand. "Yi Jeong quit this. You're being silly."

"I know," he admitted after a few minutes of silence. "But I can't help it."

In a strange way Ga Eul understood where Yi Jeong was coming from… It wasn't like she just sprained her ankle or something. She had been attacked and almost died. The F4 was naturally wary of strangers because their money and fame made them targets. So, they had banded together from the age of five to survive and protect each other. Those tendencies to let very few people into their lives now extended to their women. So for Yi Jeong to walk in after being so severely frightened had probably been a shock. Deciding to compromise, she tilted her head.

"From now on, I won't work with Choi Yoo Se unless you are with me. Will that help?"

His eyes softened and the tension he had been carrying in his shoulders eased. "Thank you. It's not that I don't trust you… It's just—"

"I know, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul told him quietly. "I trust you too. But it doesn't make it any easier to watch other women throw themselves at you either."

Yi Jeong closed his eyes at his own stupidity. He had not thought about her feelings of jealousy or concerns about other women who might try to take away his heart. He cupped her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "I'm yours, Ga Eul. I don't care about anybody else. I've never wanted anyone else since the moment I met you. You have nothing to worry about."

She nodded and took his hand. "Neither do you."

Yi Jeong kissed her lightly and then sighed. "Fine. I will try not to kill Choi Yoo Se but if one finger goes below your waist, all bets are off."

Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh and decided not to mention that before Yi Jeong had returned to the room, she had slipped a little and Choi Yoo Se's hands had definitely went below the waist to keep her upright. Not entirely sure that Yi Jeong wouldn't automatically add his name to the list of people to kill along with the group of men from the lodge.

"How are feeling?" Yi Jeong asked gently. "You're not too worn out?"

"A little. It felt weird walking. Like I have not done it in years or something."

He nodded but before he could answer, her mother burst in. "Ga Eul!"

She grimaced privately to Yi Jeong which made him grin before he moved back so Chu Min Ra could get in beside her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, mom."

"Good," Min Ra declared and holding out shopping bags shot her daughter an ecstatic grin. "Geum Jan Di and I went shopping for you this morning. Apparently, the young man she is marrying told her to pick up anything you might need."

"Oh lord," Ga Eul muttered, knowing how generous Jun Pyo could be at times. She would be lucky if Jun Pyo didn't just buy her a whole new apartment, car, or even a plane by the time this was all over. Yi Jeong reading her thoughts gave her a quick grin. "I won't let him buy you anything too crazy, Ga Eul. Don't worry."

"Thank you."

"That's my job."

She narrowed her eyes and he winked subtly before moving to her mother's side who smiled gently at him and in a maternal gesture brushed his cheek. "I got something for you too, So Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong blinked in surprise. "Me?"

Her mother nodded and reaching deep into the bag pulled out a simple framed picture of Ga Eul as a little girl working on some sort of art project. Her black hair was braided into pigtails and her head was down on the craft. Her little tongue peeking out of the side of her mouth and her father sitting behind her helping her.

Yi Jeong looked up at Chu Min Ra, unsure what to say and she smiled bashfully. "It is my favorite picture of her. It helped me when we moved away. And well...I want you to have it now."

He gulped and Ga Eul smiled at her mother. She had been initially worried her folks would not approve of her relationship with So Yi Jeong. They had never been very trusting of those with money and power, especially after what Jan Di had gone through with Jun Pyo's mother. And since Yi Jeong had been honest about his family's involvement with her lack of care when she first arrived at the hospital, she had been worried they would be cold or disapproving around him. However, it seemed like she had not given her parents enough credit. They had noticed the love and protective care So Yi Jeong had displayed for their daughter and decided to embrace him into the family.

Yi Jeong hesitantly went to hug Min Ra who laughed and scooped him into a tight embrace. At the feeling of her strong arms, he closed his eyes and returned the pressure. It was the first time; he had ever been hugged like this… from a mother.

"I will take care of her." He whispered and she gave a watery chuckle. "Of course you will. Now," Min Ra quickly released him and discreetly blinked away her tears. "We have to clean you up, Ga Eul so you can try on some of these new clothes."

Ga Eul recognizing the shopping gleam in her mother's eyes, suddenly became alarmed and she looked over to Yi Jeong with a pleading expression. His shoulders shook with silent laughter and he shook his head. "Don't look at me. I had nothing to do with it. This was all Gu Jun Pyo's idea."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul began but he only kissed Min Ra on the cheek. "Nope. So if you will excuse me, I am going to grab some coffee and let you ladies have your fun."

"Thank you." Her mother nodded firmly and began searching through her plethora of new items, dumping them all out onto Ga Eul's bed. "Hmm, which bag has the shoes?"

"Shoes?" Ga Eul squeaked. "How many shoes did you buy, Mama?"

"At least six…" Min Ra put her hands on her hips with an annoyed huff. "I wonder if Jan Di has them?"

Yi Jeong's eyes were twinkling with glee as he bent over to kiss Ga Eul goodbye. "Traitor," she hissed and he couldn't help but chuckle. "You deserve to be spoiled."

"But this is too much, Yi Jeong."

He sobered slightly and brushed some of her hair aside. "No, it's not. It's not even remotely enough."

"I don't deserve all this," Ga Eul insisted, a faint tinge of pink appearing on cheeks in distress. "She must have spent a fortunate… I don't want Gu Jun Pyo to feel obligated—"

Yi Jeong took her lips and pressed them close, his eyes gleaming in a strangle light. "We will talk about what you deserve later but don't think I am going to let that one go… Now." He stood up and nodded to them. "I will be back soon. Have fun."

Her mother bowed and the minute the door shut, she held up a pretty pair of pearl earrings with a squeal and actually stamped her feet in excitement. Although she was uncomfortable with the boys buying her so much, Ga Eul couldn't help but smile at her mother's delight. She had never had a shopping day where money and budget were not constant companions. Not wanting to spoil it, she allowed her mother to raise her hospital bed and begin dressing her like a doll.

Yi Jeong was sipping his coffee with Woo Bin and telling him about Ga Eul's horror over her mother's shopping spree with Jun Pyo's credit approval.

"Apparently she went with Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo," Woo Bin told him with a laugh. "Geum Jan Di kept having to reign Jun Pyo in… He almost bought her multiple yachts. One for Chu Min Ra and one for Ga Eul."

Yi Jeong rolled his eyes with a grin. "I already told him no yachts. I am planning on buying one for Ga Eul for her birthday."

"She will kill you."

He shrugged and took a long sip. "She will get over it."

"Yi Jeong," Woo Bin gaped at him in disbelief. "Ga Eul gets really uncomfortable if we even try to buy her dinner or something. I understand wanting to spoil her but you need to go slow… If you go too hard or too fast, you will only end up pushing her away."

Yi Jeong sighed and swirled his cup. "I know. I will be careful." He shot his friend a quick smirk. "I just have to be sneaky in my spoiling so I don't get caught until afterwards… Then I can simply point out that it will hurt my feelings if she doesn't like it."

Woo Bin thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "That might work."

"It will." Yi Jeong said confidently. "Or I will play on my guilt for being gone so long. She will protest that I have nothing to feel guilty about and then take the gift to assure me."

"That's diabolical."

"I never said I would play fair." Yi Jeong laughed. "Not when it comes to her anyway."

"Good… Then umm-"Woo Bin coughed and held up his phone. "Then you can tell her about what I did…"

Yi Jeong took the phone and squinted to read the email. It was from one of the best chocolate companies in the world who had agreed to send Ga Eul gourmet chocolate for a year. Yi Jeong snorted and shook his head. "No need. She will like that one."

"Good," Woo Bin sighed in relief. "I was afraid she would insist I keep it and I hate chocolate."

They both laughed, the tension from the last few weeks fading some. While Ga Eul was not even remotely recovered yet and the need to find the men who had attacked her still hung over their heads, at least she was no longer on death's door.

"Have you decided what you're going to do once Ga Eul is released?" Woo Bin asked curiously. "She can't live by herself for a while. Are you going to have her stay with Jan Di or Ji Hoo? Or would you rather she stay with me?"

"No," Yi Jeong shook his head. "She will stay with me."

"Where? Your studio is too small."

He hesitated briefly before deciding to just be honest. "I'm taking her back to Sweden."

Woo Bins straightened in surprise. "What? Yi Jeong—"

"It's not for me," Yi Jeong told him firmly. "I don't want Ga Eul in Korea where my grandfather can interfere in her treatment. He's not touching her anymore."

"For how long? Ga Eul won't let you hide her away," Woo Bin warned him quietly. "She won't let you sacrifice your work and life for her."

"It's not that," Yi Jeong assured him. "And Ga Eul and I already talked about this last night. She wants to go once the doctors give her the clear. It's not about hiding there forever, Woo Bin. But right now, I need to know she's safe. The doctors in Sweden will be out of his reach. Her physical therapy or whatever else she needs might be extensive. There I know she will get the best care. And I am not taking her there only because I need her safe but also because I know Ga Eul."

He shook his head with a weary smile. "She will put on a strong front here in order to protect her family and you guys. Ga Eul would not want anyone to worry or hover over her, so she would put on an act or push herself too fast. In Sweden, she can just relax and focus on her recovery."

Woo Bin scowled down at the floor and Yi Jeong knew he was struggling with his protective instincts. While it was true that his grandfather would have a harder time bothering them in Sweden, the same was true for Woo Bin. He couldn't watch over them as easily or have his men stand guard from threats which were inevitable once Yi Jeong's family fully realized he had no intention of letting Ga Eul go.

"It's for the best," Yi Jeong told him. "My grandfather is too powerful here."

"I can handle So Yoon Hee," Woo Bin snapped. "I will make sure he doesn't touch Ga Eul. No matter if it's here or in Sweden."

"Except what happens when he simply picks up the phone and calls your father?" Yi Jeong pointed out sharply. "Your father will not go against him."

Woo Bin bristled. "I wouldn't let him stop me from protecting her, Yi Jeong."

"I know. But then what kind of mess would you have on your hands." He sank into his chair bitterly. "We are still bound by them, Woo Bin. We are powerful but my grandfather is ruthless. The only way for us to avoid an all-out war with him is to disappear for a while. Ga Eul will be able to heal in privacy and he will see what happens to the museum without my art. Once he realizes the backers only want me, he will renegotiate."

Woo Bin thought about this and eventually nodded. "You're right. But Yi Jeong," he said firmly, his tone firm. "If we have to go to war to protect her, then that's what we will do… She is your love but she's important to us too. Ga Eul is basically a sister to me and Ji Hoo. And Gu Jun Pyo is seriously considering adopting her into his family in order to put the Shinhwa protection on her. Geum Jan Di is covered by becoming his wife but he worries about Ga Eul… He was talking about that even before the accident."

Yi Jeong blinked in surprise. Gu Jun Pyo had never mentioned about trying to bring Ga Eul under the Shinhwa umbrella. He had mentioned it during their confrontation with his grandfather but he assumed it was a last-minute thought to throw the old man off. However, realizing that Gu Jun Pyo had seriously considered making Ga Eul his official sister, especially knowing how much he loved Gu Jun Hee and the depth of his friends loyalty humbled him.

"Thank you," Yi Jeong muttered but Woo Bin simply waved him off. He swallowed awkwardly before finally shaking himself free of his thoughts with a confident smirk.

"But I don't think it will be necessary. I can outsmart my grandfather. His greed and love for the museum will eventually out clip his pride. He will call me back which I won't do unless he agrees Ga Eul and her family are to be left alone." Yi Jeong shrugged. "And a worst-case scenario, I will just marry her in Sweden and he won't have a choice either way."

"Yeah," Woo Bin snorted. "That's the worst case for you."

He grinned. "I plan on asking her eventually but I wouldn't mind speeding it up a little if necessary."

"Speaking of that…" Woo Bin shifted uncomfortably. "I'm only asking as brother figure here but how do you plan on living with Ga Eul and not having her in your bed?"

"I don't." Yi Jeong said without a hint of remorse and Woo Bin narrowed his eyes. "Am I going have to hit you?"

"You can but it won't change my answer."

"Yi Jeong," Woo Bin glared at him. "Listen to me. I am only going to tell you this once. If you touch Ga Eul... If you take her to your bed and then hurt her. It won't just be Geum Jan Di coming after you." He stopped to make sure he had his full attention. "Do you understand what I am telling you?"

Offended and a little suspicious, Yi Jeong folded his arms defensively. "Is there something I should know?"

"No," Woo Bin said without hesitation. "My feelings for Ga Eul are deep but only as a brother. I love her but not like that. However, it still doesn't change what I am telling you. Don't go there with Ga Eul if you're not ready for her."

Yi Jeong reflected on this for a while before he spoke again in a low voice. "I understand why you are telling me this, Woo Bin. But you don't have to worry. I have loved her from the beginning. If she had died, I wouldn't have survived it. I'm not running from my feelings anymore."

His friend stared intensely for before finally relaxing back into his seat. "Good."

Yi Jeong chuckled and shook his head. "You're more intimidating than her father."

Woo Bin gave him a quick grin. "Remember that."

"Pabo." Yi Jeong quipped and lifelong friendship had taught him when to duck a smack so Woo Bin's hand simply floated over his ear. "You're getting slow."

"I've not slept in two weeks," Woo Bin said tiredly. "Leave me alone."

Yi Jeong opened his mouth to tell him to go home but his phone rang before he could. Reaching into his pocket he was surprised to see the call was from the hospital. "Hello?"

"So Yi Jeong?"

"Nurse Do?" Yi Jeong frowned at the familiar voice. She was the only one he had allowed from the hospital to stay involved with Ga Eul's treatment. Everyone else had been replaced with people that Ji Hoo and his grandfather had directly hired. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." Nurse Do confessed hesitantly. "Someone called wanting to know about the status of Chu Ga Eul. A man."

"A man?" Yi Jeong repeated, a trickle of warning beginning creep up his neck. "Who was it?"

"I don't know, he refused to give his name." Nurse Do paused before continuing hurriedly. "But he also didn't know her name. He only asked about the girl brought in from the lodge…. It just struck me as odd."

Bolting to his feet, Yi Jeong motioned for Woo Bin to follow him who immediately on alert. "I'm heading back up. Don't let anyone in her room until I get there."

"Well, that's another thing." The woman sighed in frustration. "Apparently someone came by last night and asked to visit her. Except when we asked for his name to check if he was on the list you gave us, he bolted."

"What?" Yi Jeong snapped and broke into a run. "No-one told me that."

"I know. I was off last night and they just now told me about it."

Yi Jeong cursed and hung up. "Someone has been sneaking around trying to get into Ga Eul's room. Someone we don't know."

"What?" Woo Bin snarled and furiously pushed the up button on the elevator. "Who was on the phone?"

"Nurse Do. He called wanting to know about her status but he refused to give his name. She found it odd. Especially because he only called her the girl from the lodge."

"He doesn't know her name…" Woo Bin murmured. "Which means he must be one of the men from the gang."

"Probably," Yi Jeong growled. "Son of a bitch. I'm going to kill them."

"Only if there is a piece left after I get through with them." Woo Bin vowed and they both anxiously waited for the elevator to open. As they hurried down the hall, Yi Jeong narrowed his eyes. At the end of the hallway about three doors away from Ga Eul's room, a man was hovering. He wore a baseball cap low over his eyes, dark clothing, and something about his body language put Yi Jeong on alert. "Woo Bin…"

His friend turned sharply and realizing he had just been spotted the man took off. With a curse, Woo Bin took off after him, while Yi Jeong bolted for Ga Eul's room. His heart beating violently as he flung open the door. Ga Eul jumped slightly at the loud bang and her eyes widened as she took in Yi Jeong standing there with a panicked expression.

"Yi Jeong? What is it? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer but only scanned the room wildly. "Are you all right?"

"What? Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

Yi Jeong shook his head, his hands shaking. That had been close. Too close. If they had been even a few seconds later... "Where is your mom? Why are you here alone?"

"She went to meet my father for dinner." Ga Eul told him bewildered. "She just left. What's the matter?"

He cupped her face with a hard kiss. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. I wasn't--"

"Hush Yi Jeong," Ga Eul whispered, feeling the way his hands trembled. His heart practically beating out of his chest. "You're not making any sense."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong only swore. His voice thick with fury. "I promise."

Realizing he was not going to be able to explain right now, she gently pulled him to her. "It's okay, honey. I'm right here. Nothing happened."

He wrapped his arms around her, his grip almost painfully tight and buried his face into her hair. "Damn it… I can't—"

"Shhh," Ga Eul whispered and stroked his neck. "It's okay. I promise."

He clung to her and groaned promise after promise into her ear while she held onto him.

Woo Bin ran down the stairs following the sound of heavy footsteps. He laughed darkly and leaned over the rail. "Run while you still can. Because once I catch you—" But before he could finish his threat, he heard the door to the street slam and he cursed, jumping over the last set of steps. "That does it. I am going to rip his limbs off one-by-one."

However, by the time he got to the street he had completely disappeared into the crowd. Woo Bin spun in a circle hoping to catch a nervous look or glimpse of his clothes but there was no point. He was gone. Frustrated and officially frightened, he pulled out his phone. "Jun Pyo… we have a problem." He ran a finger through his hair. "Shit. No, I will explain once you get here. And call Ji Hoo back to the hospital."

He stopped suddenly, his eyes on a man sitting a little too casually at the bus stop. He narrowed his gaze and took a step forward, only half paying attention to what Jun Pyo was trying to tell him until he caught the slight edge in their leader's voice.

"Wait, what?" Woo Bin asked in confusion. "Jun Pyo, slow down. I can't understand you."

He listened for a moment and his eyes widened in alarm. "Ji Hoo is where?


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! So thanks for being so supportive for this fic and all my SEoul stories. I really appreciate it. So, for this chapter I added something to Ga Eul's character. I added a skill of painting for her which I also hinted at in Hotel Lock In. I personally like the idea of Ga Eul being gifted in art since in the show she took to pottery so easily, so it made sense to me that it was because she already had a natural gift in art. And for some reason I see her in painting lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

_"Happy birthday," Yi Jeong told Woo Bin as he flopped onto the lounge sofa. The club was loud and he shook his head at the drink being offered from the staff. His best friend smiled proudly and beckoned for someone to bring up more water. _

_Yi Jeong felt a little uncomfortable that his friends were choosing not to drink tonight in support of him but he didn't comment. Woo Bin's birthday was being held a few weeks early since Yi Jeong was leaving for Sweden in just a few days. He didn't want them not to have fun on his account but none of them looked like they cared that they were sipping on water or something else instead of alcohol so he relaxed. _

_Ji Hoo was leaning casually against the rail, his eyes on his phone while he typed up a message and Jun Pyo was currently downstairs trying to convince Jan Di to dance. _

_"Where's Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked, trying to sound indifferent but not quite sure he succeeded. "Isn't she coming?"_

_Ji Hoo tried to keep the grin off his face at the way Yi Jeong was so determined to maintain distance with Chu Ga Eul despite the fact, that they all could practically see his body hum whenever she was in the room. It had been that way from the moment they locked eyes on each other. They were more in sync with each other than even Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di, but for some reason the knowledge of it seemed to terrify both of them. _

_"She got held up," Ji Hoo supplied holding up his phone. "She just messaged me. Some customers at the diner didn't seem to understand what a closing time meant."_

_Woo Bin chuckled but Yi Jeong only looked at him in suspicious surprise. "Since when does Ga Eul text you_?

_It took all Ji Hoo's willpower not to roll his eyes. If Yi Jeong were to become any more possessive or jealous regarding a woman he wasn't even dating, he would basically revert to caveman status. Deciding to test him a little, Ji Hoo shrugged. "We've been hanging out lately. We had dinner—"_

_"You went out to dinner with Chu Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong growled and Ji Hoo heard the warning in his voice. Woo Bin was standing behind Yi Jeong and frantically gesturing cut, which almost made him laugh at the absurdity of this situation. "Calm down. It was with Geum Di and Kang San. We were helping her family move back into their home and then we all grabbed a bite to eat afterward."_

_Yi Jeong relaxed slightly but he still did not look completely pacified by this. In fact, he looked even more uncomfortable and Woo Bin knew it was because Ga Eul was becoming more involved with the group without him. For the past year and a half, Yi Jeong was the one who Ga Eul contacted and communicated with. Now, though she had accepted he was leaving and was comfortable hanging out with either himself or Yoon Ji Hoo. _

_"Anyway," Ji Hoo emphasized with a shake of his head. "She will be here any minute."_

_"I told my men to keep an eye out for her," Woo Bin said and pulled out his phone. "They will escort her upstairs."_

_"She doesn't like clubs," Yi Jeong admitted quietly. "They make her nervous."_

_"Well, I think the club likes her." Ji Hoo quipped, his gaze on the floor. "She just walked in and uhh-wow."_

_Both Woo Bin and Yi Jeong exchanged a frown at the somewhat awe tone in Ji Hoo's voice and bolted over to the balcony. They followed his finger and their eyes widened at the sight of Ga Eul hovering by the door, her expression cautious while she scanned the room. _

_Woo Bin signaled for one of his men to go get her and tried not to laugh at the low growl coming from Yi Jeong's throat. "What is she wearing?"_

_"A dress. A very short dress." Ji Hoo supplied, tilting his head to scan her more thoroughly. "Her legs look...Damn. Yi Jeong, are you sure I can't—"_

_"Don't even think about it," Yi Jeong snarled. "One move and I will make sure you are playing the violin with your feet."_

_"Fine," Ji Hoo agreed reluctantly. "I won't touch. But I can't promise not to look."_

_"Me either," Woo Bin muttered, his eyes still slightly wide. And though Ga Eul was basically like a little sister to him, even he couldn't take his eyes of the long expanse of leg currently being exposed in her small black dress. As Park Myung Woon brought her up the stairs, they could see the normally stoic bodyguard chatting easily to the warm girl. Ga Eul said something which made him laugh and Yi Jeong gritted his teeth. As they entered the VIP suite, he gave her a wistful glance. "If you need anything—"_

_"Yes, thank you." Yi Jeong snapped and Myung Woon sighed in disappointment before exiting. _

_"Happy birthday, Sunbae!" Ga Eul called cheerfully and held up a pretty wrapped present. Woo Bin smiled and bent to kiss her cheek. "Thank you, Ga Eul. But you didn't have to get me anything."_

_"Don't be silly." Ga Eul took off her coat and all three men about fell over as they took in the close up of her wardrobe choice for the night. The dress was a simple black that clung to her curves and while the bodice was high to maintain a sense of decency, the skirt was flared and barely hit her midthigh. Her legs were tone and despite her normally short stature, the sky-high heels added another two inches to her frame. Her long black hair was braided and hanging over one shoulder with makeup to emphasize her large eyes and a deep red lip that made each of them linger on her mouth a little a too long. _

_"You look nice tonight, Ga Eul." JI Hoo finally managed to say after he pulled himself together. She smiled as he hugged her, her cheeks a little rosy with an embarrassed flush. "Thank you."_

_She glanced over at Yi Jeong who still had not said anything but only glared darkly at her._

_"Hello, Sunbae."_

_He didn't answer but simply continued to scan her angrily. "Don't you think your dress is a little short."_

_"Yi Jeong," Woo Bin warned but the potter ignored him. "And since when do you wear those kinds of heels?"_

_Ga Eul bristled defensively but Woo Bin smacked Yi Jeong on the back of his head before she could reply. "Stop being rude." He gave her an apologetic grin. "Ignore him, Ga Eul. You look beautiful."_

_"Thank you," She muttered but her previous happiness had dimmed slightly. She gave them a small smile and dipped her head to the dance floor. "I think I should go find Geum Jan Di."_

_She hurried off and Woo Bin turned furiously to Yi Jeong. "What is the matter with you?"_

_"What?" Yi Jeong demanded and folded his arms, guilt washing over him. "I asked her a simple question."_

_"No, you implied she was a club groupie." Ji Hoo said quietly, the disapproval evident in his tone. "You embarrassed her, Yi Jeong."_

_Woo Bin dipped his head to the stairs. "Go apologize."_

_He started to protest but catching the glint of his anger in both of their eyes, he knew they weren't kidding. They would not allow anyone to be rude to Chu Ga Eul. Not even him. Which instantly made him feel like an epic jerk._

_"I will talk to her."_

_"Now," Ji Hoo snapped and Yi Jeong sighed. "Fine."_

_He reluctantly walked downstairs, unsure what to say. The truth was, he had been surprised by Ga Eul's outfit. Yi Jeong had always been aware of Ga Eul's beauty and her ability to take his breath away. He just wasn't sure if he liked every man in the club being aware of it too. Which he knew made him a ridiculous hypocrite since he was the one who said they needed to stay just friends and was officially leaving for Sweden for four years. Did he honestly expect Ga Eul to wait or that other men would not try to move in during that time?_

_And even as the thought crossed his mind, he became annoyed all over again. He groaned and ruffled his hair in frustration. This was ridiculous. He felt a mix of jealousy and a whole bunch of other emotions he couldn't identify. "What am I going to do with you, Chu Ga Eul?"_

_But before he could wonder any further down that never ending rabbit hole, he spotted her ahead. She was standing with Geum Jan Di and Gu Jun Pyo laughing. The tension easing in his chest at the sight but then he noticed she was tugging nervously on the hem of her dress, and his guilt increased. Wincing, he started to make his way over to her when he suddenly saw another man eyeing her in open appreciation. Realizing he was getting ready to make a move, Yi Jeong hurried his stride but_ _the man was already__ next to her __before he could get through the heavy crowd._

_Gu Jun Pyo cocked his eyebrow at the sudden disruption but to give the man credit he didn't seem intimidated to be interrupting their conversation. _

_"Sorry," he gave Ga Eul a confident smile. "But I was wondering if you would like to dance?"_

_"Oh," Ga Eul flushed embarrassed. "Thank you but—"_

_"I promise not to bite," The man continued smoothly. "Or step on your toes."_

_She actually laughed a little and shook her head. "I might though. I'm a terrible dancer."_

_He grinned and extended his hand. "I am afraid you will have to prove that one to me."_

_Gu Jun Pyo hung back but still kept a wary eye on the situation. If Ga Eul seemed uncomfortable he would take over and run the punk off but for right now, he wanted to see how this played out. However, Yi Jeong beat him to it. He came up behind Ga Eul and lightly placed his hands on her waist. Nothing overt but just enough to send the signal of ownership. His expression was calm and flat, but his eyes were blazing hotly. _

_Ga Eul had recognized Yi Jeong's touch almost instantly and despite being surprised by it, she didn't outwardly react. She simply gave the man an apologetic grimace who sighed disappointment but dipped his head in recognition to Yi Jeong. _

_After he blended back into the crowd an awkward silence fell over the group. Yi Jeong had not moved from behind her, his hands still sitting on her waist and Ga Eul seemed currently frozen_ _by his hold._

_"Well," Gu Jun Pyo coughed and grabbed Jan Di's hand. "I think it's time we go back upstairs and give Woo Bin his present."_

_"Good idea," Jan Di said hastily, but still shot Ga Eul a worried look. "Don't be too long though—" Her words ending in a surprised yelp as Gu Jun Pyo tugged on her hand so hard that she lifted off the ground slightly. "Yah!"_

_Ga Eul watched them bicker good-naturedly back up to the lounge. Her heart beating a little more quickly as Yi Jeong only continued to stand behind her. He pressed his chest up against her back and tucked his head down to her ear. "I'm sorry." He finally breathed and she softened, her stiffness melting away. His arms coming around to encircle her fully at the silent permission. _

_"I don't hate the dress." Yi Jeong murmured and Ga Eul was grateful he couldn't see her satisfied smile. "I'm glad."_

_"Just.. don't wear it while I'm gone." He asked quietly and she leaned into him. This was the closest they had been to saying the words that they both probably should have said a long time ago. And relief filled her heart. He may be leaving and unable to tell her how he felt, but at least now she knew with certainty that it was there. He wouldn't hold her like this or run off other guys otherwise. And Ga Eul realized now she could wait. She could wait for him with no regrets or doubts. _

_"I won't," Ga Eul said softly and felt him exhale. Without another word between them, he took her hand and led her back upstairs. His friends were watching them carefully but seeing the possessive hold on Ga Eul's hand which he had still not released, they figured Yi Jeong's apology had been more than sufficient. _

_"Open your presents, Woo Bin Sunbae," Jan Di called out as they all gathered around the birthday boy. Ga Eul sat down next to her while Yi Jeong took his original seat across from them. His gaze locked on her but she didn't meet his eye. Her focus entirely on Woo Bin who was unwrapping his gifts with some excitement. It was the first time they had celebrated something that didn't involve drinking on one of their boats, excess parties with people they barely knew or doing something more for a show with their families. _

_This was simpler. To only be hanging out together with the girls, no drunkenness or meaningless encounters with random women. It felt real and familial. Something that humbled Woo Bin, Yi Jeong realized as he opened the present from Ga Eul with a sort of reverent tenderness. _

_As he finished taking the paper off, his color paled and his eyes shot to Ga Eul who smiled gently. Woo Bin gulped and looked at the present once more, his breathing labored. Ji Hoo curious by his reaction leaned over and quickly clasped Woo Bin's shoulder. _

_"What is it?" Gu Jun Pyo asked in confusion and with slightly trembling fingers, Woo Bin turned it around. It was framed painting of him as a little boy with his grandmother, and the remaining members froze in sudden understanding. Woo Bin had adored his grandmother. She had passed away when he was around ten and he still missed her. _

_His family didn't talk about her much because she had not fit the mold of their rich and polished lifestyle. She was warm and silly, her hugs and kisses on her grandson plentiful. She had been the one to encourage his tender heart. When she had died unexpectedly from cancer it had been devastating to the young mafia prince._

_And since he was the only one who had seemed to even care or miss his grandmother, Woo Bin had demanded from his father her possession once he was old enough which he now guarded ferociously. Except, the only real photo of the two of them together that was not the stiff portrait was one that had become so dog-eared it was practically falling apart._

_Ga Eul had seen it last summer during a visit to the Song mansion and had immortalized it into a gorgeous watercolor painting. It was small and painted onto a simple wooden canvas but from the expression on Woo Bin's face, it had just become priceless._

_"Ga Eul," Woo Bin began but didn't seem capable of continuing, tears forming in his eyes as his fingers traced the lines of her grandmother's face. _

_"I hope you like it," Ga Eul said worriedly. "I painted it from memory so—"_

_"Wait," Woo Bin held up his hand. "You did this?"_

_She nodded. "I haven't painted in years so I am a little rusty."_

_Woo Bin rose from his seat and pulled Ga Eul into a tight hug. He buried his face into her shoulder and Ga Eul feeling his shakes, tightened her grip. "Happy birthday, Sunbae."_

_He slowly released her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, Ga Eul." He looked at her so tenderly, Yi Jeong knew he was currently halfway in love with her. And Yi Jeong couldn't even blame him. He doubted anyone could look at Ga Eul right now and not fall for her somewhat. Woo Bin let out a shaky laugh. "Except now I have no idea what to get you for your birthday though…"_

_Ga Eul chuckled with a shrug. "Chocolate is fine by me."_

_"Chocolate?" Woo Bin said with a shake of his head. "I was thinking more along the lines of your own private island. I could probably add a chocolate river though!"_

_Ga Eul smacked his arm and gave him a stern look. "No islands. You can take me to dinner or something."_

_"You can't tell me what to buy you for your birthday," Woo Bin told her firmly. "It's my gift and I will get you whatever I want."_

_The others couldn't help but laugh especially once Ga Eul rolled her eyes and shoved Woo Bin back to his seat. "Pabo."_

_He laughed and picked up her painting again. His obvious appreciation filling up the small lounge with warmth. _

_"May I see it?" Yi Jeong finally asked and Woo Bin passed it to him. The colors were rich and for painting it from memory after only seeing the picture maybe once or twice, the details were amazing. He looked at Ga Eul in bewilderment. "This is beautiful, Ga Eul. How long have you've been painting?"_

_"Off and on for a few years." She seemed uncomfortable with the amount of awe attention from the group. "Really, it's not that big of a deal. I enjoy painting but my skills need some work."_

_"Quit that," Jan Di said with a nudge. "You used to win prizes at school."_

_"Talent shows, Jan Di." Ga Eul laughed embarrassed. "Hardly anything to brag about." She looked at Woo Bin. "It was the first one I've done in while so if you don't like it—"_

_Woo Bin glared so protectively that Ga Eul actually blinked. "Never mind."_

_"You're too modest, Ga Eul." Ji Hoo said quietly, taking the painting from Yi Jeong. "And you've never been trained?"_

_"No."_

_"You've never mentioned that you painted," Yi Jeong asked, a tint of hurt in his voice. Like she had purposefully hidden this part of herself from him and Ga Eul could understand why that would bother him. As a potter, he would have understood her desire and love for painting in a way that others in her life could not. _

_"I have not touched a brush in years, Sunbae." Ga Eul explained softly. "I guess it seemed silly to mention it now."_

_"Why did you stop?" _

_Ga Eul hesitated briefly before deciding to be honest. "It's expensive. The paint, brushes, and canvases add up pretty quickly if you do it regularly. So," She trailed off and gave Woo Bin a tender smile. "Now, I only do it on special occasions."_

_He leaned over and kissed her cheek again. "You are the sweetest thing, Chu Ga Eul." As he began to open his other presents, he looked at them seriously. "Just so you know, all of your presents are going to suck after that one."_

_They laughed even as Ga Eul fussed at him for being rude and teasingly tried to take the painting back but Woo Bin only clutched it to his chest and waved his hands at her. "Mine!"_

_"Are you going to be nice then?"_

_"No."_

"Yi Jeong?" Ga Eul called out curiously since he had been quietly staring into space for the past few minutes. He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice and gave her a small smile. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize." Ga Eul told him sleepily. "I was only wondering what you were thinking about? You looked so lost in thought."

"I was just thinking about something you brought up earlier about Woo Bin's party." He gave her a mock frown. "The one where you tried to kill me in that black dress."

Ga Eul smiled. "I remember. What about it?"

"About the painting you made for Woo Bin," Yi Jeong tilted his head. "Did you do anything else after that one?"

She nodded. "A little. Gu Jun Pyo insisted afterwards on buying me supplies." Ga Eul chuckled. "And don't think for a second that fooled me. I know it was really you."

He grinned and came to sit down beside her. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Uh-huh," Ga Eul muttered, her eyes growing heavy. It had been a long day and the walking had depleted almost all her energy. Yi Jeong brushed a hand over her head, kissing her throat. "Go to sleep, sweetheart."

She tugged on his hand. "Why are you asking me about painting?"

Yi Jeong shrugged. "I was just curious."

"Are you planning something?" Ga Eul narrowed her eyes, her lips twitching suspiciously. "You are not allowed to buy me a gallery or studio, So Yi Jeong."

"No," he laughed. "Nothing like that."

Although it wasn't a bad idea, Yi Jeong thought and secretly tucked that into the back of his mind. "I was just thinking you could take some lessons in Sweden if you like. Once you're back on your feet."

Ga Eul nodded. "Maybe. If they would take a novice like me."

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong bent down and kissed her, his teeth giving her a light nip in reproach. "If what you did on the portrait of Woo Bin's grandmother is any indication of your talent, then you are certainly no novice." He studied her intensely. The embarrassed flush once more and slight uncomfortableness over his gushing. "You did that at the party too. Why do you talk down about it?"

"I…don't mean too." Ga Eul said slowly, thinking about it. "It just doesn't come easy to hear, I guess."

"What doesn't?"

"Compliments." She whispered. "I was never one who felt super confident in my art. I kept my drawings and paints hidden from others. Actually, Jan Di was the one who forced me to enter them in the few shows our school had and I won but…" Ga Eul trailed off thoughtfully. "I don't know. No-one ever really praised me for things like that. And I felt guilty for spending time on it when my family needed my help. So, I stopped thinking about it. Now, it just feels weird when people bring it up."

Yi Jeong who had grown up as the prodigy for his skill with the potter wheel was so used to being told his work was amazing, he had grown bored by the praise. Nevertheless, it was the praise as a little boy that inspired him to keep returning to it. He could see how pouring yourself into your art only to be patted on the head because there were bigger issues to deal with could have the reverse effect on your skills. He didn't blame her parents or teachers for not focusing their attention on her painting when they needed to worry about the bills or keeping a roof on their heads. And the school Ga Eul attended did not have the time or resources to encourage their students in that direction.

However, he also recognized Ga Eul became uncomfortable by compliments in general. She had the confidence to stand up for her friends, provide for her family, or fight back when her injuries almost killed her but she simply didn't like excess attention. She preferred to be private and intimate with the people in her life. And it humbled him to realize she only truly relaxed and opened up with him.

"My shy girl." Yi Jeong muttered protectively and she smiled. He kissed her again and whispered huskily into her skin. "You can be as shy as you want, sweetheart. I prefer having you all to myself anyway."

"Thank you," Ga Eul said quietly. "I love to paint but I don't want a big show of it. Do you mind if I just keep that to myself… and with you?"

"Of course not," Yi Jeong assured her. "I tell you what... When we get to Sweden if you do want to paint, you can set up the spare room in my apartment for now." He winked at her impishly. "We won't be using it anyway."

Ga Eul blushed but didn't look away. "Thank you." Hesitating for a second, her eyes softened and she nudged him to her purse. "Can you bring me my phone."

Yi Jeong seemed surprised by the request but he didn't question it. He only brought her the phone and watched with a curious grin as she took a deep breath like she was trying to gather her courage. "Here."

"What is it?" He asked and peered at the gallery of photos. "Those are the few portraits I have worked on since you left." Ga Eul confessed. "I thought about sending them to you but I kept chickening out."

He murmured her name and settled into the chair next to her. His artist eye going through each photo carefully. Ga Eul smiled at the concentration he was giving her work and leaned back into her pillows, her body drifting off into a deep sleep.

Yi Jeong could only shake his head at the skill of his girlfriend. Even in the photos, he could tell her paintings were rich and detailed. While the artist in him wanted to get her into the studio in Sweden so she could train with his mentors, the man in love with her recognized it was a bad idea. Ga Eul didn't want a career in art. She just did it for the joy of creating it. She took lessons at pottery simply so she could learn more about his craft and because she enjoyed the work. However, her painting was personal and she wanted to keep it that way.

So he forced down his urge to email her photos off and just scrolled through them appreciatively. His breath getting caught on the painting she had done of him. He was sitting at the wheel in his studio, his head down and focused on the pot. She created his hands to look like they were truly moving with the wheel, the colors blending into a whirl around the image of the clay.

He reached for her necklace which he currently wore under his shirt, pulling out the tiny pot figurine and smiled. He leaned over the bed and gazed at her, his eyes warm and the way she saw the love of his art created a heavy mix of lust to pump through his blood.

"Wait until I get you to Sweden, Chu Ga Eul. You will be lucky if I let you out of the bed even for food."

Woo Bin burst into the station with Gu Jun Pyo and seeing Ji Hoo leaning against the cell wall, his expression paled dramatically in concern. Ji Hoo for his part though only waved casually while Jun Pyo growled at the officer sitting at his desk. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea who who he is? Let him out this instance."

"And who are you?" The officer whose badge read Kang Sung Hyun asked in a bored tone. "He is Gu Jun Pyo, of the Shinhwa corporation." Woo Bin snapped. "And the man you currently have behind bars over there is Yoon Ji Hoo."

Kang Sung Hyun sprang to his feet with a low bow which they ignored. "I'm sorry." He coughed uncomfortably. "But your friend was caught breaking into—"

"I didn't break-in," Ji Hoo said nonchalantly. "I simply forgot my key."

"Uhh," Sung Hyun stammered. "Right. He mentioned that earlier but since we couldn't confirm his I.D.…"

"It's confirmed. So, let him go," Woo Bin demanded furiously. "Now."

"Well, that's a problem. You see he was caught trying to break into the record file of the athletic department at a University—"

Gu Jun Pyo held up his hand stopping him midsentence and pulled out his checkbook, writing down a figure that actually made Kang Sung Hyun feel faint. He had never seen such a large number in one sitting before. "There," Jun Pyo said flippantly. "Is this enough to forget tonight ever happened?"

"You don't have to do that, Jun Pyo." Ji Hoo called with a laugh. "You can't break into something you already own."

"What?" Jun Pyo and Woo Bin said simultaneously. "Since when do you own a university?"

"It's just a small one." Ji Hoo told them with a shrug. "Technically my grandfather owns it. He bought it last year so it wouldn't have to close its medical program. He has been teaching there actually which is why he stepped away from the clinic." He cocked his head to the officer. "And if dummy here had looked it up when I told him too, I wouldn't have needed to call you in the first place."

"I couldn't take his word on his identity," Sung Hyun said defensively. "I needed proof."

"Any fool should be able to recognize him," Woo Bin snarled. "He is the former president's grandson for fuck's sake. One tap on your keyboard would have proved who he was in a matter of seconds."

"I can't go purely off social media."

"You idiot," Gu Jun Pyo growled while holding up his phone. "Fine, here is your proof that his license which I can see on your desk, does in fact confirm he is Yoon Ji Hoo. And look there is his name on the school contract."

"Well then," Sung Hyun shuffled his feet. "I guess we can-

"Oh for heaven's sake," Jun Pyo snapped. "Let me help you out here." He turned to Ji Hoo with a sarcastic wave of his hand. "Does the owner wish to press charges for breaking and entering against himself?"

Ji Hoo stared at the ceiling as though he was honestly thinking it over. "No, not right now."

"There, you go." Jun Pyo said sarcastically. "He won't press charges. You're all set."

Woo Bin glared at Kang Sung Hyun. "Now are you going to let him out or do I need to do it myself?"

Holding back an irritated oath, the officer opened the door and Ji Hoo gave him a smug grin. "Thank you."

"What the hell happened?" Woo Bin hissed as held out Ji Hoo's jacket but he just shook his head discreetly. "I will explain later."

Jun Pyo made sure Kang Sung Hyun understood the consequences of what would happen if the false arrest of Yoon Ji Hoo made it into the papers before hurrying them out. "What the actual fuck, Ji Hoo?" Gu Jun Pyo exploded as they got into the car. "Have you lost your mind?"

"Oh calm down," Ji Hoo said annoyed. "It's not my fault the officer is an idiot who didn't recognize me."

"You broke into the administrative office?" Woo Bin asked confused. "Why?"

"I recognized the logo of the punk who attacked Ga Eul sweatshirt," Ji Hoo explained. "It was for their soccer team. Since grandfather bought the school, I am familiar with the mascot. I was looking up their player's file for a name." He gave a small laugh. "Ironically, I was the one who told grandpa to improve their security."

"Ji Hoo," Woo Bin groaned. "You idiot. Why didn't you just tell me? We could have gotten the information that didn't require police visits!"

"That would have taken you a couple of hours at least. We don't have that kind of time right now."

"He has a point. Especially if they are trying to break into Ga Eul's room at the hospital." Jun Pyo reminded Woo Bin which made Ji Hoo straighten in alarm. "What?"

"Someone has been calling the hospital trying to get information on Ga Eul. Except they don't know her name. They only refer to her as the girl from the lodge. They told Yi Jeong about it today and he lost his mind. Especially once we got back upstairs and saw someone lurking outside her room. He took off after we spotted him though." Woo Bin shook his head bitterly. "Little bastard. He caught me on an off day. Next time, I am going to run him into oncoming traffic."

"Ignoring Woo Bin's rant about his lack of current running skills," Jun Pyo interrupted with a scowl. "We need to get back to the hospital. Go over the next step with Yi Jeong." He sighed and looked at Ji Hoo in the backseat curiously. "I don't take it you managed to get anything useful before getting arrested?"

Ji Hoo looked at back at him in annoyance. "What do you think? I only had about three minutes before the guards showed up."

"So you got it?"

"Of course."

Yi Jeong stared at his friends. "You broke into your own university, and we will talk about you buying random schools later, then were arrested, which again we will talk about later, and now you want to go sit on a roof of some warehouse to spy on these guys?"

Ji Hoo nodded slowly. "Yes, that about sums it up."

"Have you lost your mind," Yi Jeong asked in disbelief. "You can't—"

"Save your breath," Woo Bin muttered. "I already tried. And yes," he snapped at Ji Hoo who only rolled his eyes for about the tenth time that night. "He has officially lost his mind."

"Stop acting like a mother hen," Ji Hoo told him. "I will be fine."

"You're not going by yourself," Yi Jeong insisted. "Woo Bin or Jun Pyo—"

"I need to move quickly and quietly. Two people will be noticeable." He was already buttoning his coat even while his friends gave him identical, incredulous stares. "I got a name but I don't know the rest of the gang. I am going to follow him tonight. If I am right, he will be meeting his friends."

He pointed to Woo Bin firmly, "make sure you get the word out that Ga Eul has died."

"What?" Yi Jeong half-yelled, only barely keeping his voice down so he didn't wake Ga Eul. The very mention of her death making his body go cold and he frantically turned to assure himself that she was still breathing. "Why would we do that?"

"If I am right, they are already worried." Ji Hoo told him with a thoughtful expression. "They are wanting confirmation if she's alive or not. And if we've discovered it wasn't an accident. Why else would they risk breaking into the hospital?"

"So what exactly are you planning then?"

"Woo Bin puts out word to discreet markets that Chu Ga Eul passed away unexpectedly from her injuries and he wants the blood of the people responsible."

"Well that part is true," Woo Bin agreed darkly and Ji Hoo nodded. "They will get scared and meet up. That's where the roof comes in. I think I know where they will go."

"Ji Hoo," Woo Bin grabbed his arm. "There are too many of them to confront by yourself. The minute you get confirmation they are the ones who attacked Ga Eul, you call me."

"Fine." Ji Hoo said dismissively already walking away with his phone out. "Yoon Ji Hoo," Jun Pyo called firmly. "Don't—"

"Quit worrying, Jun Pyo. I will be fine." Ji Hoo snapped over his shoulder. Woo Bin shook his head in bewilderment. "What is going on with him? I've never seen him like this before."

"Yes, you have." Gu Jun Pyo reminded him. "This is exactly what he was liked when Yoon Mi So got pushed around by her ex-boyfriend."

"But she's his cousin," Yi Jeong said confused. "She is the only family- Oh…"

"Exactly."

"What? What am I missing?" Woo Bin asked, rubbing his eyes wearily. "My brain is not working at full capacity right now."

"The only family he had left," Yi Jeong told him quietly. "After his parents died and his grandfather disappeared, Yoon Mi So was the only one who stayed in touch with him. Besides Yoon Seok Young, she is all the family he has left."

"Except for us." Woo Bin said in sudden understanding. "And now Ga Eul and Jan Di."

"Probably more Ga Eul," Jun Pyo said with a wince. "Things are different with Jan Di because of their past… relationship. However, Ga Eul has been a true friend through everything."

Yi Jeong nodded; his eyes focused down the hall where Ji Hoo had stalked off. No wonder he was so upset about the truth of Ga Eul's injuries. Out of all them, Ji Hoo was the most sensitive and aware of the loss of those closest to you. He was the only one of the four to truly experience the pain of death. So, this close call with Ga Eul was probably bringing up old memories and pain. No wonder, he was so hell-bent of finding these guys personally. His need to protect the few family members that he had left would be second only to Yi Jeong's desire for blood.

Yi Jeong scrubbed his face with a low groan. "I can't go with you. I need to stay here with Ga Eul. But follow him and make sure he doesn't end up in the bed next to her."

"We got it," Woo Bin sighed. "Damn it. I am too tired for this."

"No," Jun Pyo stopped him as he began to go after Ji Hoo. "Let him take the lead here."

"Jun Pyo—"

"He will be all right," The F4 leader stated firmly. "He may be mad but I don't think he's stupid. He won't do anything that will jeopardize them getting away with hurting Ga Eul. He will get whatever it is he's looking for and then he will call you for backup."

Woo Bin still seemed worried but he didn't argue. "I hope you're right."

The night air had dropped to almost frigid but the musician turned doctor didn't notice as he lay quietly on the roof near a small hole where four young men paced anxiously. At the sound of the steel door slamming and a frantic new voice yelling about how they were in serious trouble, Ji Hoo lips curved into a slow, easy smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but with the holidays approaching my schedule at work has been a little crazy. Anyway, I hope you all forgive me for getting this up so late. I split this chapter into two and then I have about one more and the epilogue. Plus, I may do a one-shot holiday fic. Hope you all enjoy and let know what you think!

"Good job, Chu Ga Eul." Choi Yoo Se said encouragingly. "One more."

Ga Eul gritted her teeth against the pain radiating in her abdomen. Her legs felt as stable as water, and her breath was coming in hard, short gasps. Yi Jeong was sitting on his haunches in the corner watching her. She was in the middle of her second therapy day and Yoo Se was making her walk without aid today.

"One more step, Ga Eul." Yoo Se called out and she closed her eyes. She centered all her thoughts into taking the step but her body just would not let her. She could feel her whole body trembling and a lone tear slipped down her cheek from pure exhaustion.

"All right." Yi Jeong spoke up quietly. "That's enough." He rose from his crouched position and made his way to her. "We're done."

Choi Yoo Se held up his hand with a shake of his head. "Let her try."

"I said enough," he growled without even bothering to look over at the young therapist. "This is too much, too fast."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul whimpered, trying to stay upright but her legs gave out and he quickly grabbed her before she could fall.

"Whoa. It's okay." He steadied her carefully and feeling the deep tremors running through her, he tucked her head into his shoulder. "Take a minute. Catch your breath."

He threw a dark glare at Choi Yoo Se who sighed in defeat. "Rest for a little bit. I will come back later this afternoon and we can try again."

"No, I can keep going now—"

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong murmured into her ear. "Stop."

She swallowed hard, her stomach rolling. "I feel like I am going to be sick."

Yi Jeong rubbed the back of her head soothingly and Ga Eul tried to relax but the energy to keep standing was making her feel worse. "I need to lay back down."

He nodded and gently helped her move back to the bed. Choi Yoo See left quietly, knowing Yi Jeong and him would probably be exchanging words later.

Yi Jeong settled her down and rang the bell for Nurse Do before kneeling beside her. "I know you didn't want the painkillers earlier because they make you sleepy but you need them."

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul said tearfully. "What am I going to do? I can't even walk."

He stroked her legs and she looked at him, tears flowing heavily now. "I'm scared."

"It's okay, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong told her quietly. "Your strength will come back. I promise."

She nodded and pushed back her hair. "Okay."

Yi Jeong took her hands, keeping his eyes on her. "Trust me, Ga Eul."

She shook her head frantically. "I do trust you, Sunbae. But my body doesn't feel like mine. There is constant pain and I can't even think sometimes…" Ga Eul touched the wound on her stomach. "It's like being on fire."

Yi Jeong had never seen Ga Eul look worn out and defeated. She was pale from exhaustion, worry, and just overall tired from being ill. And he felt completely inadequate in finding the words to encourage her. Which was slightly ironic since he was known for his glib tongue and his ability to charm almost anyone. However, it had never mattered before. He had never really cared about the person he was trying to convince or the woman he was trying to charm. But these words mattered because they were for Ga Eul. The one person he truly loved and he had no idea what to do.

He remembered the pain he had gone through when he hurt his hand, but also before that when he was hurting from the suppressed issues with his family. Ga Eul was the one who loved and forcible refused to let him go too far out of control. Now, it was his turn to get her through this and he was not sure how.

"Ga Eul," Yi Jeong stroked her wet cheek. "You are barely recovered from the one surgery… Let alone three and hours of internal bleeding before we even found you. Not to mention fighting an infection with no antibiotic for almost four days. Your body has been through hell. We have to give it time to recover."

"But what if it doesn't?" Ga Eul whimpered. "That's what I am scared about, Yi Jeong. That I may never truly get well? What if the damage done to me—"

"No, Ga Eul." Yi Jeong shook his head. "I won't let that happen. Even if I have to fly us all over the world or hire the best doctors from every country, I would never allow you to be in this kind of pain forever."

Oddly, this was exactly what Ga Eul needed to hear. She needed to believe that this pain was only temporary. That it wouldn't impact her for the rest of her life and Yi Jeong's matter of fact declaration made her believe him.

"Okay, Sunbae."

"There's my girl." He leaned up and kissed her forehead. She was a little warm and he forced down a small rise of alarm. Choi Yoo See had pushed her too hard today. This was only her second attempt at walking and he had her moving around without help for almost ten minutes before Yi Jeong finally intervened.

"Let's get you back to bed."

He tucked her in and Nurse Do administrate her some pain killers and muttered discreetly to him that she would monitor the fever but she didn't think it was anything to worry about, believing it was simply from overexcretion.

"Sleep a little." Yi Jeong told her with a kiss. "Do you want some new books?" The few titles Yi Jeong had Jan Di deliver already read and lay to the side.

"Do you mind?" Ga Eul asked with a sigh. "I am so bored."

Yi Jeong chuckled and shook his head. "I can do that."

"Don't buy me a whole library though."

"You're no fun," he pouted. "How am I supposed to spoil you if you won't let me?"

Ga Eul rolled her eyes with a smile. "I don't need spoiling, Yi Jeong."

"I am going to do it anyway," Yi Jeong told her with a smirk. "So you might as well get used to it."

"I know." She tugged on his tie to bring him closer. "Tell you what… No spoiling me until I can spoil you."

He cocked his eyebrow, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Guess."

"Hmm," Yi Jeong leaned down and gently brushed her lips. "I have a few ideas."

A gentle knock on the door interrupted them with Nurse Do giving him an apologetic grimace. "I'm sorry but there is a visitor for Chu Ga Eul but he is not on your list."

He straightened quickly. "Who is it?"

"His name is Han Se Won. He says he is a friend of Chu Ga Eul's."

Ga Eul tugged on his sleeve. "He is my former pottery tutor. Remember?"

"I remember," Yi Jeong muttered and looked at her grumpily. "You can probably guess how I feel about this but do you want to see him?"

"I guess I should…" She sighed. "Help me sit up."

Yi Jeong grinned without shame that she didn't seem very excited to greet him and helped her slowly rise up on the pillows.

"Does he know about me?" Yi Jeong asked before he could think better of it.

"Yes." Ga Eul said calmly. "I told him about you after I returned from Sweden last year."

He grunted but Ga Eul could see he was pleased that she had not presented herself available although they had still not technically been together at the time.

As Nurse Do escorted him inside, Yi Jeong got his first look at the pottery instructor which had made him more than a little nervous while he had been living abroad. He was tall and lean, and his dark hair flopped easily into his eyes. The shaggy look of his clothes adding to his trying-to-hard artistic vibe and Yi Jeong barely refrained from rolling his eyes at the sloppy overexpression.

"Chu Ga Eul," Se Won exhaled, holding out a large bouquet of flowers. "I heard about your accident. Are you okay?"

"I am fine," Ga Eul told him and accepted the flowers with a tight smile. "Thank you." She handed them to Yi Jeong who only glared at her and catching the slight twitching of her lips, he narrowed his eyes warningly, not in the mood for any teasing.

"Han Se Won, this is my love, So Yi Jeong."

He dipped his head at Choi Se Won, his tension easing slightly at Ga Eul's introduction of him but he still kept a wary eye on the guy who flinched in recognition which he quickly masked. "Ga Eul told me she had someone in her life but she never gave me his name. I can see why now. Your work is extraordinary."

"Thank you." Yi Jeong finally put the flowers aside and sat halfway down on the bed next to her. "I am afraid I have never seen your work but Ga Eul told me they are quite good."

Se Won flushed and looked at Ga Eul with open adoration which caused Yi Jeong to swallow a low predatory growl. "And she was a great student."

Ga Eul waved his compliment off and snuggled closer to Yi Jeong's side who automatically put his arm around her. "How are you? Did you get the job with the gallery?"

"I did," Han Se Won told her excitedly. "We are having a show next week and I wanted to submit some of my student's work. That's how I heard about your accident. I tried to call you and your friend Geum Jan Di told me about what happened." His expression changed to a slightly amused exasperation. "I told you that hiking was dangerous."

"That's because you are under the belief that the outdoors is a terrible place in general." Ga Eul reminded him with a chuckle and Se Won gestured to the bed. "And I was right!"

She laughed again and immediately winced at the pulling in her stomach and she turned her face into Yi Jeong's shoulder. He caught the subtle plea and stood up. "Sorry, but Ga Eul needs to rest now."

Se Won looked like he was about to argue but catching the raised eyebrow on Yi Jeong who dared him to continue, he backed down. "I will go then but what do you say, Chu Ga Eul? Can I submit some of your creations in the show?"

"Oh, I—" Ga Eul shifted uncomfortably and looked at Yi Jeong who shrugged. "It's up to you."

She thought about it and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Han Se Won but I would rather not. Right now, I would prefer to keep my privacy. Especially if people connect me to So Yi Jeong."

The man looked disappointed but he nodded. "All right. I understand."

"Thank you. And thank you for the flowers."

"You're welcome." He leaned in like he was about to kiss her but Yi Jeong snarled before he could get close. "Try it and I will break your spine."

Ga Eul quickly grabbed Yi Jeong's hand and squeezed it assuredly, his body language softening at the contact.

"I'm sorry but he is a little possessive." She told an obviously surprised Se Won apologetically. "Thank you for coming though."

Han Se Won nodded but Yi Jeong who could practically write a book on sex and flirtation knew an interested man when he saw one, and Se Won was definitely interested. He watched him carefully move away from the bed and give Yi Jeong a long stare. "So Yi Jeong, can we talk outside for a minute?"

Unsurprised Yi Jeong agreed and Ga Eul grabbed his hand. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice," he assured her and kissed her lightly. "I will be right back."

He walked outside and closed her door while Se Won leaned against the wall. They studied each other and Se Won dipped his head in her direction through the window. "I knew within a few seconds after meeting her that Chu Ga Eul was a special woman."

"Yes," Yi Jeong agreed slowly. "I've heard you asked her out a couple of times."

"She always said no."

"Probably should have taken the hint the first time then."

Se Won flushed angrily. "I rarely take no for answer when it comes to the things I want."

Yi Jeong folded his arms, his eyes going dark with warning. "This time make an exception."

"And if I don't?" Se Won asked him and Yi Jeong smirked. "Trust me… You don't want to find out."

Se Won didn't answer right away and twirled his pen in his hand. "I've wondered about you. About a man who captured her heart so completely that she would be that loyal even when he had left her." He pushed himself up and gave Yi Jeong a sad but agreeing smile. "Well then, congratulations. You've won after all."

Yi Jeong gave a humorless laugh. "Did you honestly think you were competing with me? You can't compete for something was never up for grabs, Han Se Won. Chu Ga Eul belonged to me long before you became her tutor. Which is all you ever were," Yi Jeong reminded him coldly. "She told me about you the minute you tried to ask her out. And I would have been on a plane home before you could have blinked if you kept making her uncomfortable. So, while I don't blame you for falling in love with my woman, don't go thinking you were actually capable of stealing her from me."

"Ga Eul probably would have fallen for me if she had not met you first." Se Won said firmly and Yi Jeong couldn't fault the man for confidence.

"I doubt that." Yi Jeong told him with a shrug. His own confidence higher than any one man should probably have. "So now what? You've dragged me out here to tell me that you wanted her? Did you expect me to pat you on the shoulder and apologize for beating you to it? Or step aside and say, go ahead? Because I am certainly not going to apologize and if you ever try to touch her again, you will lose more than your hand."

"Duly noted," Se Won replied dryly but his shoulders sank in acceptance. "I guess I just wanted to meet you. Get a feel for the relationship and see who was capable of winning her heart."

Yi Jeong only continued to stare at him calmly, his tone sharp with annoyance. "Well now you know."

"Yeah," Se Won sighed. "Tell Ga Eul to feel better for me."

Yi Jeong made sure he had completely left before he went back inside. Ga Eul was sitting up in bed, her eyes tired and red from her earlier crying session. But she still managed to give him a tiny smile. "How did it go?"

"He won't bother you anymore." Yi Jeong answered with a knowing grin. "And the next time you don't want to see someone, just tell me."

She flushed sheepishly. "Was it obvious?"

"You forget that I know you, Ga Eul Yang." He leaned over the bed rail with a confident smirk. "You didn't like him coming to visit you any more than I like another guy trying to sniff around you."

"I didn't want to be rude," Ga Eul muttered with a shrug. "He came all the way here but he is a giant egomaniac. He acts like he is the best pottery maker of the century and your work is ten times better. Even your one-handed projects."

Yi Jeong let out a small laugh and moved to sit beside her. "My loyal girl." He noted her dark circles and inwardly cringed. The day had worn her out and he hated that she was still so weak. "I have no problem being rude so next time just tell me and I will run them off."

She nodded and her eyes began to drift close. "Can you ask Choi Yoo Se if we can push our next session to this evening?"

"No more today." Yi Jeong said firmly. "You are worn out. We can try again tomorrow but I think we should slow down a little."

Ga Eul nodded and looked at him tenderly. "Not too slow though. I am ready to get out of here and get back to Sweden with you."

Yi Jeong kissed her. "I promise. The minute you can travel, we will be on a plane."

She nodded but Woo Bin and Jun Pyo entered the room before she could answer, both looking worried.

"Yi Jeong, we've got a problem."

"What is it?" He asked in concern, not used to seeing his friend's expressions so tight. "What happened?"

"We can't get ahold of Ji Hoo," Woo Bin answered tensely. "I've been trying all morning and he never returned back home last night."

"He should have reported back to me hours ago," Jun Pyo added. "He won't even answer my text messages…" He shook his head. "Something is wrong."

Yi Jeong felt a bolt of alarm and he quickly took out his phone but it only went straight to Ji Hoo's voicemail. "When was the last time we heard from him?"

"Not since he messaged me that he found the group hangout." Jun Pyo paced anxiously. "I told him to send me the address and we would meet him. He agreed but it never came. Now, he won't answer any of us."

All three friends exchanged frightened glances. Ji Hoo was their less dramatic member. It was not like him to disappear or not answer their calls. It was one of the reasons, they teased him for being their white knight member. He was the glue that kept them together. And the idea he may be trouble was such a new sensation for them that it shook all of them to their core.

"Go with them, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul spoke up quietly from the bed. Having a pretty good idea on what Ji Hoo had gone to take care of last night. "I will be fine. Now go."

He stared at her for a moment before finally leaning down to press a hard kiss on her. "I will be back as soon as I can."

"We need to move," Woo Bin said worriedly. "We're wasting time."

Ga Eul kissed him deeply once more before cupping his face with a hushed whisper. "Finish this once and for all, Yi Jeong."

His eyes hardened and without another word, he took after Woo Bin and Jun Pyo. Jan Di entered the room and her expression was frightened and pale. Ga Eul silently took her hand as they watched them leave. The cold and brutal energy of the F4 on full display and both women knew nothing would be able to stop them now.

"What should we do?" Jan Di asked her quietly and Ga Eul shook her head. "Nothing. This is their job now."

"Ga Eul—"

"We made our choice, Jan Di." Ga Eul interrupted firmly. "The F4 is a powerful group with enemies. There are things we can't be a part of. This is one of them."

"It scares me," Jan Di admitted. "What if something happens to one of them?"

"They will be all right." Ga Eul assured her with more confidence than she felt. "They will find Ji Hoo Sunbae."

"How do you know?"

"Because they will destroy anything or anyone that tries to stop them."

The streets of Seoul blurred as Jun Pyo raced down the icy streets. "I called Park Myung Woon to come and stay with Ga Eul." Woo Bin told Yi Jeong as they went over the plan. "He has been assigned to her before and knows her well. He won't let anyone near her until we return."

"Thanks." Yi Jeong shook his head as he tried Ji Hoo again. "I don't understand. Why isn't he answering? They couldn't have gotten the drop on him."

"He was outnumbered." Woo Bin said bitterly. "Damn it. I shouldn't have let him go by himself."

"No," Jun Pyo interjected in a confused voice, swerving heavily around cars and ignoring the furious beeps and yells from the other drivers. "Even if he was outnumbered, I can't see them overpowering Ji Hoo. He is too quick and too good of a fighter to be beaten by a gang of punks." Jun Pyo picked up speed as understanding dawned on him. "He's gone rogue."

"What?" Yi Jeong and Woo Bin asked simultaneously. "What do you mean rogue?"

"He never had any intention of calling us in," Jun Pyo snapped, annoyed he didn't see this earlier. "He always planned on handling it alone."

"That little punk." Woo Bin gasped in agreement. "He lied to me."

"Why?" Yi Jeong snarled. "I made it clear that I was going to handle this one. They hurt her and almost killed her. He has no right to do this without me. I am the one—"

"That's why," Jun Pyo interrupted with a shake of his head. "He can remain in control. At least a little. You won't be able too. He doesn't want you getting any more blood on your hands." He looked sideways to Woo Bin. "Or you."

Both men fell silent and Woo Bin closed his eyes. His friends knew how hard it was for him every time he had to tap into the Song family side of himself. The game of revenge was one he played with great consequences to his soul. He did it because he had to in order to keep his family safe. Yi Jeong also had been damaged by the pain of his parents and then these last few weeks of almost losing Ga Eul had about killed him. Ji Hoo would never risk Yi Jeong's health further when they had just barely gotten him back from the ledge.

"He thinks he's the expendable one." Woo Bin said softly to Yi Jeong. "He is going to sacrifice himself on this one for us."

Yi Jeong's eyes widened as he realized what Ji Hoo was trying to do and growled with his phone attached to his ear. "No, he's not. Ji Hoo, you bastard, answer the phone before I kill you myself."

"He mentioned a warehouse," Jun Pyo muttered thoughtfully. "He didn't act like it was far away but I can't think of where they would go?"

"We might be able to narrow it down some. I got a tracker in his phone," Woo Bin said as he looked down at his scanner. "But it refuses to connect. He must be out of range."

"How did you get a tracker on his phone?" Yi Jeong asked curiously.

"I have a tracker in all your phones." Woo Bin said nonchalantly as he continued to try and get a signal. He looked up and catching their slight glares, he held up his hands. "It's just for emergencies."

"You have a tracker on me?" Jun Pyo demanded and Woo Bin squirmed defensively. "New York is a dangerous place."

"How?"

"You could get lost or something."

"Am I five?"

"Well you act like it sometimes," Woo Bin snapped and Jun Pyo glared at him from the driver's seat. "I don't act—"

"Guys!" Yi Jeong exclaimed in disbelief. "Is now really the time for this?"

"Sorry," they both mumbled but Jun Pyo unable to let anything go smacked Woo Bin's arm. "I'm not five."

"Are too."

Fed up, Yi Jeong reached over and hit them both. "You're both five. Now let's find Ji Hoo before he gets thrown off the bridge or something by these punks."

"I think I've got it," Woo Bin pointed to the left. "He is out of the city but not far."

"Got it," Jun Pyo turned sharply and looked at Yi Jeong in the rearview mirror. "You're the best at moving quietly after Ji Hoo. We need to sneak in and find a way in without them noticing."

Yi Jeong nodded and pulled on the gloves that Woo Bin passed to him. "I will find him."

"His phone is at least still on the roof." Woo Bin said worriedly. "He can't still be up there though?"

"No," Jun Pyo agreed. "But why would he leave his phone?"

"So we could find him." Yi Jeong said quietly. "Ji Hoo's not stupid. He had to know you had a way of finding him if this went south."

"Does that mean…" Woo Bin trailed off and Jun Pyo pushed down on the accelerator. "If they caught him spying after being told Song Woo Bin was looking for the ones responsible for the "death," of Chu Ga Eul, they were probably desperate. Which makes them dangerous."

"But even you said it would be hard for all of them to overpower him."

"Not if they had a weapon," Jun Pyo looked worried which instantly made Woo Bin and Yi Jeong worried. Jun Pyo as the leader rarely showed any type of fear. Yi Jeong clenched his jaw as they rolled silently into the abandoned lot.

"They already owe us blood for Ga Eul," Yi Jeong told them softly. "But if they have hurt Ji Hoo…"

He didn't finish but the other two nodded in agreement. Woo Bin touched the pocket of his coat where Yi Jeong knew he kept a weapon of his own.

"Are you ready?"

Yi Jeong didn't even wait for the car to fully stop before he was out and moving. "Ready."

Ga Eul laid in her bed as Jan Di slept fitfully next to her. Her gaze on the ceiling and her heart beating faster with each passing thought. "Come home, Yi Jeong. Come back to me."

And seeing the man who had come to her before in her dreams sitting in the corner, she steadily held his gaze. "I see you."

"I know."

"Are you here for me?"

"No."

"You can't have him," Ga Eul told him. Her tone leaving no room for argument. "I won't let you. You can have me but not him."

He shook his head, a small smile twitching his lips. "The rope between you two is strong. I doubt even fate could cut it… But no, Chu Ga Eul. I am not here for your love."

A sinking feeling rose in Ga Eul's stomach. "Then why?"

"I may be taking someone tonight." He told her quietly. "It is still undetermined yet. It will just depend."

"On what?"

He looked at her solemnly. "If they are able to stop them. The F4 will need to be quick tonight in order for me to go off without a companion."

"How much time do they have left?" Ga Eul asked him softly and her understanding made Death reflect once more on the gentleness of this human. Which is why he was here trying to warn them despite it being against the rules.

"Not much longer." He began to turn as though he was about to leave but he gave her one last glance. "Tell So Yi Jeong to follow the pipes."

Ga Eul jerked awake, her breath coming hard and fast as the dream faded from her mind. She grabbed her phone and despite wondering if she officially lost her mind sent the message burning in her brain.

Yi Jeong just frowned at the random message. "Follow the pipes… What—" Looking around the pitch-black corridor which had a dozen doors, he saw a long line of pipes overhead leading in one direction around the maze. "All-right then."


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Guys! Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it! And if you don't celebrate it, I hope your day was still filled with blessings and cheer. So here we are… The last chapter! There will be an epilogue after this though. This is the longest SeOul fic I have ever done so I want to thank you for coming along on this ride with me. I hope you have enjoyed it and will continue to follow me on new stories for them. I really appreciate all the reviews and likes. They make my day and keep me motivated to keep writing. So here we go on the final chapter for the Long Hike

Yi Jeong moved quietly down the hall, his eyes on the pipe which stopped at the second door. He took a deep breath and praying Ga Eul was right, he looked inside the small window. His body sinking in relief as he saw Ji Hoo. He was leaning against the corner table and while his expression was calm with a mixture of boredom, Yi Jeong from a lifetime of friendship could see he was coiled tight as a snake.

He narrowed his eyes at the scene. Four men were pacing and arguing with one another around him. They all looked like they had taken a heavy beating and Yi Jeong felt a surge of pride at his friend's skills but he couldn't figure out what was holding Ji Hoo hostage when he clearly outmatched them. Then the more agitated one turned slightly and Yi Jeong cursed. He was holding a gun and from the way, Ji Hoo kept his eye on the young man, he was aware that his situation was rapidly spiraling out of control.

Yi Jeong tapped out a quick message to Woo Bin and tried to find a way inside that would not get him or Ji Hoo shot. Seeing the movement, Ji Hoo's gaze met his and he subtly shook his head. He took a step back and moved to quietly call Woo Bin.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on the roof," Woo Bin whispered. "I can see the hole Ji Hoo was talking about. Give me a second."

Since he figured Woo Bin was walking directly above him, Yi Jeong listened nervously for any creaks on the ancient roof that would give them away but there was not even a flicker of sound. And Yi Jeong shook his head at his ability to move so lightly. Song Woo Bin could sneak up and break an opponent's neck without anyone ever knowing he was there. His years of training adding a new level of edge to the natural skill of his best friend and Yi Jeong reflected once more on how lucky people were that Woo Bin had such a gentle nature.

"I see him," Woo Bin muttered. "He looks okay…"

"Do you see the man in the blue shirt in the middle?"

"Yeah," Woo Bin said thoughtfully. "Ji Hoo must have beaten the shit out of that one…. All of them actually. Good job, Ji Hoo. I knew I trained him well."

"The gun, Woo Bin," Yi Jeong hissed. "Do you see the gun?"

"I see it. I could probably get the drop on him from up here but he is standing too close to Ji Hoo." Woo Bin listened for a minute and shook his head. "They are arguing about what to do. A few of them just want to get rid of them but the others don't want to the heat over murdering an F4 member."

Heat would be putting it mildly. If they had killed Ji Hoo before they arrived, there would be nothing left of the F4, and both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin would come after you with all the power of tsunami but the overall fury of Gu Jun Pyo would have been terrifying on every single continent.

Feeling a strange sense of urgency, Yi Jeong shook his head. "We need to move, Woo Bin. I don't like this."

"Ready when you are."

"Where's Jun Pyo?"

"He snuck in through the back. He is waiting for your signal. You are the closest to Ji Hoo...Can you get to him?"

"I would like to see someone try and stop me." Yi Jeong told him and quickly hung up. If they didn't time this right, Ji Hoo would probably be killed before they could blink.

"Let's just end this!" The kid snarled as he pushed his friends to the side and leveled the gun at Ji Hoo's heart. Although he kept his expression calm, Ji Hoo straightened slowly. "Are sure that's a good idea?"

"You're here alone. Which tells me you didn't let F4 in on your plan. How you found us, I don't know but I am not spending my life in jail because some bitch fell down a hill. So yes, I think this is a good idea. I get rid of you and your mouth can't report back to Song Woo Bin who we are. We disappear and the F4 will never know what happened."

"I doubt that," Yi Jeong said with a smirk as leaned against the wall and the gang whirled around in disbelief and he gave his signature three-fingered wave. "Hi there."

As the shooter cursed and started to aim the gun in his direction but Woo Bin dropped soundlessly through the roof and landed on his feet as easily as a cat. "Hey guys." He smiled at their stunned expressions. "Nice party. Although the location leaves a little to be desired. At least put up some curtains or something next time."

"Now, Woo Bin." Gu Jun Pyo said dryly from the shadows. "It's not nice to pick on the weak-minded."

The gun was still leveled at Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong could see the shooter's eyes narrow. "You are too far away to stop me."

"Qui Kwang Li," his friend hollered. "This is going too far."

"Shut up, Park In Su." Kwang Li barked. "This is all your fault anyway. Trying to sneak into the hospital to find out her condition is what led them to us."

"I told you to stop on the mountain. You are the one who beat her until she fell. And now we've killed someone." In Su looked at Yi Jeong pleadingly. "It wasn't me So Yi Jeong. It was him. I only broke into the hospital to find out if she was okay but then we received word she died and—"

"I said shut up!" Qui Kwang Li roared. His breathing wild and he shook his head. "I won't be taken like this." He cut a glance to Gu Jun Pyo. "Do you honestly think I won't kill him?"

Jun Pyo watched him carefully. "Do you honestly think you will walk away from this now?"

"No. But if I get taken down, I am going to make sure the F4 suffers too."

Seeing all his friends tense at the declaration, Ji Hoo shifted to the side and brought back Qui Kwan Li's attention to him. "Back off, Gu Jun Pyo."

"Ji Hoo—" Woo Bin breathed as the gun pressed into his chest. His hand going to his pocket but knowing the one standing close to Woo Bin had a knife tucked his pocket and could slide it into the Mafia Prince's ribs before he could react, Ji Hoo shook his head with a growl. "I started this. I am going to be the one to end it. Now, back off."

Gu Jun Pyo studied him carefully before giving the nod to Woo Bin who cursed darkly but moved away. Yi Jeong licked his lips nervously as he watched the scene carefully. Ji Hoo and Kwang Li stared off and he prayed Ji Hoo was right. He knew Woo Bin and him had practiced scenarios like this a dozen times growing up but it was a little different seeing it in real-time.

Ji Hoo smirked down at Kwang Li whose face darkened dangerously and seeing his finger twitch on the trigger Ji Hoo grabbed the gun. However, Kwang Li must have had some of his own training because he seemed to anticipate the move.

"Ji Hoo!" Woo Bin yelled as the two men fought. A blur of bodies rolled and hands grappled for the gun and Yi Jeong felt his blood thicken as he waited breathlessly. Qui Kwang Li's friends moved as they were going to jump in but Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were on top of them before they could blink. Rage, desperation, and images of almost losing Ga Eul and now maybe Ji Hoo adding to their already natural advantage over the group. In barely less than a minute they were laid out cold next to their feet.

Yi Jeong was about to put his foot into his opponent's unconscious throat when Woo Bin's curses and screams echoed around the steel room and he swirled to see Ji Hoo was frantically trying to hold off Kwang Li, whose derangement over the situation had made him almost impossible to control.

The gun was level now to his heart and Kwang Li smiled in victory but before he could fire off the shot, Woo Bin threw his knife. It missed Kwang Li by inches but the distraction was enough for Ji Hoo to get a strong knee to his side, loosening the grip. The two men twisted once more, shots firing wildly into the roof and a low curse from Ji Hoo proved he was tiring.

"Yoon Ji Hoo," Gu Jun Pyo yelled, his eyes wide. "Finish it!"

Ji Hoo looked at him and seeing the slight fear, Jun Pyo lept forward but it was too late. The gun went off once more and both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin screamed in horror.

They saw the two lifeless bodies fall and it was the like room swayed deeply. From the corner of his eye, he saw Woo Bin drop to his knees while Gu Jun Pyo dove for Ji Hoo. He picked up Kwang Li and all but threw him into the wall. The boy fell like a rag doll without a sound but Yi Jeong still couldn't bring himself to move. Terrified, he barely let himself even blink, his entire body focused on where Gu Jun Pyo hovered over Ji Hoo.

"Gu Jun Pyo?" Woo Bin begged tearfully. "Is he—"

"I'm all right," Ji Hoo answered with a long groan. "He missed."

"You son of a bitch," Gu Jun Pyo said breathlessly as he fell back in relief. "I'm going to kill you."

"That would be sort of counter-productive of the rescue then wouldn't it?"

"You bastard." Woo Bin snapped as he yanked Ji Hoo up into a bone-crushing hug. "You idiot bastard. You just stole twenty years off my life."

"Thirty." Yi Jeong growled with a hard kick to Ji Hoo's leg. "You idiot. What the hell were you thinking?"

"Ow." Ji Hoo glared at them. "Can you give me a minute of recovery before you all start beating me?"

"Wait, Ji Hoo." Woo Bin grabbed his shoulder, his lips tightening as he ripped off his jacket. "He didn't miss." Seeing the blood running down his arm, Ji Hoo nodded with a confused smile. "Huh. No wonder I feel so lightheaded."

"You—" Woo Bin swallowed back his curse and pressed his coat down hard on the wound. "It's not bad, it's just a graze but we still need to get it cleaned and checked out."

"Do it here," Ji Hoo insisted. "If we go to the hospital they will inform grandfather. I don't want him to worry."

"Well, he's just going to have to worry then." Jun Pyo snapped. "It's not a damn papercut, Ji Hoo. You've been shot!"

"Barely," Ji Hoo replied hotly. "It only nicked me."

"You stubborn, arrogant—"

"I'm not—"

"This is not up for debate! This—"

"Oh, stop acting all parental—"

"All-right!" Yi Jeong finally shouted over the two fuming members. "Jun Pyo back off a little. And you," He pointed angrily to Ji Hoo. "Quit this rogue shit. I don't know what's going on with you but this whole going off on your own to handle things—"

"I handled it alone because I had to." Ji Hoo interrupted fiercely and forced himself to his feet. "So leave it alone."

"Ji Hoo," Woo Bin barked as he threw the last bandage at him. "We're a team. It's all of us or—"

"I'm the expendable one." Ji Hoo snapped at them, his voice sharp with anger. "Aside from you guys, I don't have anyone. So, it's okay if something happens to me but if anything happens to you or the girls…" He stopped and then faced them directly, his expression heavy with grief. "We almost lost Ga Eul. I won't go through that again."

"Yoon Ji Hoo," Gu Jun Pyo began but Ji Hoo cut him off with an irritated shrug. "Enough. I'm fine and they are done. So wrap this up, Woo Bin."

He stalked away and they watched him go worriedly. "Does he honestly believe he is the expendable one?" Woo Bin asked quietly. "That we don't need him somehow?"

"We should go talk to him," Yi Jeong insisted quickly. "Tell him—"

"He won't listen right now," Jun Pyo interrupted with a long sigh. "He needs some space first."

They stood silently for a moment before Woo Bin dipped his head to the men on the ground who were beginning to wake up with low moans. "I will call my men to clean this up. Then we can dump them somewhere for the police to grab."

"One moment," Yi Jeong said softly and knelt next to Park In Su. His voice low so the others could not hear him. "You stood there and let your friend beat and grope my woman. You saw her fall and when she begged for help, you just ran away. You left her there to slowly bleed to death. And now you are asking me for mercy because suddenly you feel bad about it."

"I told him to stop," Park In Su moaned in pain. "I was drunk and didn't know he would go that far."

"You touched her," Yi Jeong hissed through clenched teeth. "You didn't let your friends do anything. You were the one who beat her until she fell. You were the one who stalked her for two days until you found her alone on that path. And you weren't drunk either."

In Su opened his eyes and realizing he had been caught, he gave a long smile. "How did you know?"

Woo Bin and Gu Jun Pyo rose to their feet slowly, sensing the change in Yi Jeong's body language. "So Yi Jeong?" Woo Bin said cautiously. "What is it?"

He held up his hand asking them to stay back. "Ga Eul described the man who instigated the attack. She remembered his face clearly. And funny enough, it did not match your friend over there. It matches you." Yi Jeong tilted his head with a smirk. "You must have some loyalty to convince him to take the fall for touching a woman who belongs to the F4."

"We've been friends since childhood," In Su said with a shrug. "He has a more powerful name. He takes the fall and his father will cover him from any serious repercussions."

"From whom?" Yi Jeong asked with a cocked brow. "From me?" He laughed darkly. "I don't negotiate, Park In Su with men who touch my car. Let alone my woman."

"Well damn." Park In Su rubbed his head with a snort. "She's not dead, is she? This was just a trap."

"Of course it was. If she had truly died, you would already be dead."

Park In Su chuckled creepily and gave Yi Jeong a bemused stare. "I will give you credit for taste, So Yi Jeong. Even for a commoner, she struck my interests. Her hair—"

"I wouldn't keep talking about her if I were you. Not unless you want me to cut out your tongue before I let Song Woo Bin have you."

Park In Su didn't look worried or even remotely frightened by this idea which made Gu Jun Pyo and Woo Bin exchange suspicious glances. Something was not right.

"Yi Jeong, move away." Gu Jun Pyo said slowly. "It's time to let Woo Bin's men handle them from here."

"He touched her, Gu Jun Pyo."

"I know." Jun Pyo took a careful step as though he was approaching a hungry tiger instead of one of his closest friends. "But getting your hands dirty like this won't make it better. You promised Ga Eul you would be right back. Don't make yourself a liar now."

Yi Jeong fought with himself as he stared down at the trash who almost seemed amused by the whole thing. While he knew Woo Bin's men would do a hell of a job of removing his smile before they dumped them into a gutter, the idea of walking away, of allowing anyone to think they could touch Ga Eul and Yi Jeong would not personally come after them made his blood boil.

"Walk away, Yi Jeong." Woo Bin said quietly. "Let it go."

"Come home, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul's voice suddenly whispered in his ear. "Come back to me."

He closed his eyes and listened to the soft call echoing around them. "Come home." She called once more and he slowly nodded to Woo Bin. But as he turned to walk away a sudden chill ran up his spine as Ji Hoo came back inside with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

"Try not to miss this time, Kwang Li."

At the dry call from In Su, Yi Jeong whipped around to where they had left Qui Kwang Li who was rolling with satisfied snarl and pointing the gun directly back at Ji Hoo.

"NO!" All three men shouted, too far away to stop him. The gun went off with an almost inhuman sound and the scene of Ji Hoo falling backward, his body hitting the ground forever etched on them.

Woo Bin's men hearing the gunshot raced in and tackled Qui Kwang Li who was snarling like a dog. The other two of Park In Su's little gang decided to try and flee but a quick head nod from Woo Bin had them chased and contained before they could even get to the door. Yi Jeong turned furiously back In Su but he was already being slaughtered by Woo Bin.

His friend was cold and brutal as he beat the man into a bloody pulp. Any mercy or gentleness normally attached to the mafia prince vanished as he attacked. Even his own men looked taken aback at the sight of their normally calm boss in such a heartbroken rage.

"Ji Hoo," Yi Jeong cried as he raced next to Jun Pyo who was openly screaming. He was clutching Ji Hoo, his hands soaked in blood.

"No." Yi Jeong yelled. "No. You son of a bitch. Ji Hoo, don't you dare."

Ji Hoo's eyes though only remained open and blank. Any light or warmth snuffed out with one click of the hammer. Jun Pyo wailed incoherently as he buried his face into Ji Hoo's chest. Hearing him, Woo Bin paused in the beating to look over and seeing Ji Hoo lying dead, he frantically shook his head. "No… No."

"Boss," his right-hand man said almost tearfully. "Boss, we're so—"

"NO!" Woo Bin screamed again. "Wake him up, Gu Jun Pyo!"

"I-I- can-can't," Jun Pyo choked. "I can't. Please Ji Hoo..."

"WAKE HIM UP!"

Yi Jeong felt his feet slip out from under him with a strangled cry and Woo Bin quickly caught him with a puzzled frown. "Whoa bro, you okay?"

"What?" Yi Jeong asked weakly. The vision of blood fading slowly. He looked around the warehouse, his gaze landing on the door where Ji Hoo had fallen. His eyes widening in fright seeing the shadow of his friend's approach and the low smirk coming from Park In Su.

"NO!" Yi Jeong yelled and took off while Gu Jun Pyo and Woo Bin only stared after him in shock.

"Guys," Ji Hoo called as he walked back in with a confused expression. "What's going on?"

Yi Jeong heard the gasps of horror from Jun Pyo and Woo Bin as In Su gave the order to Kwang Li, his lungs burning as he tried to get there in time. His entire body straining to reach him and he threw himself forward, letting the force of his body and speed to take them both to the ground right as the gun rang out. He heard Ji Hoo curse as they slammed into the hard ground, his bones shaking from impact and robbing him of air. He heard Gu Jun Pyo yelling their names while Woo Bin restrained Park In Su with a violent war cry.

With a harsh drag of air, Yi Jeong pushed himself up and crawled over to Ji Hoo. "Ji Hoo?"

"Did that idiot just try to shoot me again?"

At the sound of Ji Hoo's voice, he let out booming almost hysterical laugh. "You're okay. You're okay."

"Yeah, except for the headache." Ji Hoo groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "Damn it. I'm too old for this."

"Oh my god." Yi Jeong said breathlessly and laid flat on the floor. Barely aware of the chaos around them as Woo Bin's men finally arrived and began helping their boss turn Kwang In Su and Qui Kwang Li little gang into dust. The shock wearing off and the crash into the concrete on his body making itself known. "Ow."

"Yeah." Ji Hoo nodded and laid next to him with another long groan. "That hurt."

"Yi Jeong! Ji Hoo!" Gu Jun Pyo terrified face hovered above them. "Are you all right."

"Peachy."

"Never better."

Gu Jun Pyo's body sank in relief at their simultaneous reply. "You smart ass jerks." He shook his head and quickly yelled over his shoulder to Woo Bin. "They are okay."

The mafia prince bent over with a wheezy gasp. "Thank god."

Still making no attempt to get up, Ji Hoo shrugged at this declaration. "Although I wouldn't say no to an asprin... Or a drink. Actually, more like three drinks. Woo Bin, you wouldn't happen to have anything handy right now, would you?" He briefly lifted his head and seeing Woo Bin's dark glare, he grinned. "So is that a no?" He sighed and laid back down. "Fine. Just the aspirin then."

Yi Jeong raised his hand. "Me too."

"Why you idiotic--" Woo Bin sputtered furiously. "That does it. You bastards just scared me half to death and now you are lying there with jokes! Don't think I won't... How would like me to spray paint your lotus and violin pink?!"

Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong looked at each other for a moment before both exploding into laughter. Exhausted Gu Jun Pyo collapsed on the ground and kicked viciously at them. "I hate both of you."

Two hours after they finally managed to pull Woo Bin and his men away from beating the last bit of smirk off Qui Kwang Li and Park In Su and arranged for them to be dumped outside the city where Woo Bin's father agreed to call his contacts in the police department to pick them up and charge them quietly for the attack on Chu Ga Eul. Once Yi Jeong had ensured that Ga Eul would be kept anonymous and out of the papers, they finally arrived back at the hospital.

Jan Di was pacing anxiously while Ga Eul sat up in bed. Her expression calm and only her lack of color evident over her distress. Seeing Gu Jun Pyo, Jan Di gave a loud cry of relief and threw herself into his arms. He lifted her off the ground with a grateful sigh and held her close. Jan Di leaned back and cupped his face. They stared at each other silently until she finally seemed satisfied that he was truly okay. She then quickly scanned Woo Bin and Ji Hoo for injuries and seeing the bandage on Ji Hoo's arm, she gave a startled cry.

"It's fine," Ji Hoo assured her. "It's just a scratch." Seeing her suspicious frown, he chuckled. "Really, Jan Di. I'm all right."

"Well that might be debatable regarding his head since he proved himself three times stupid today." Woo Bin told her with a wink. "But the arm is fine."

Yi Jeong kept his eyes on Ga Eul who was staring intensely at Ji Hoo. Her expression thoughtful and Ji Hoo smiled at her warmly. "Hey kiddo."

Ga Eul didn't answer but only continued to watch him carefully and he sobered slightly. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

With a deep breath, Ga Eul carefully swung her legs out from the bed.

"Ga Eul?" Yi Jeong asked in confusion and seeing that she was trying to get up, he moved to help her but she shook her head. With obvious effort, she began to walk towards them. Seeing the obvious effort it was taking her Woo Bin shot Yi Jeong a frightened glance. "Ga Eul, I don't think—"

Ga Eul ignored them and took careful steps with Yi Jeong hovering nearby in case she lost her balance. Finally, she made her way to Ji Hoo who was watching her curiously. She cupped his face and lowered his head to murmur something private to him.

Ji Hoo stiffened for a moment but he didn't try to pull away, his face wary as she continued to whisper to him. Puzzled Yi Jeong shrugged over at Woo Bin but Jun Pyo only kept his focus on his best friend who was beginning to shake until he finally collapsed into Ga Eul's arm with loud sobs.

Ga Eul held him while he cried into her shoulder, her arms the only thing holding him together. Yi Jeong grabbed her to keep them both upright, his own heart breaking at the obvious pain coming out of Ji Hoo.

Jun Pyo in sudden understanding, wrapped his arm around Jan Di's waist to hold her off while Woo Bin hovered protectively beside Ji Hoo.

Yi Jeong was unsure if Ji Hoo would ever stop crying, since it appeared that whatever Ga Eul had whispered to him seemed to have unlocked years of grief. Eventually though, his body tired and his sobs lessened into long, shuddering gasps. Ga Eul pulled back and wiped his cheeks carefully. "It's okay now, Sunbae. We are both okay."

Ji Hoo nodded and pressed a long kiss to her forehead. "Thank you, sweetheart." He gave a weary smile to Yi Jeong and gently passed her back to him. "Take care of her, So Yi Jeong or I will kill you. Best friend or not."

Yi Jeong laid his lips on her temple as she sank into him. "I will. Don't worry."

Ji Hoo took a deep breath, gathering his courage. "Now I need to go take care of something."

"What?" Woo Bin demanded suspiciously which made Ji Hoo chuckle. "Nothing stupid. I promise…." He moved to Jun Pyo and murmured something which made their leader nod. He quickly laid a kiss on Jan Di's cheek before clasping Ji Hoo on the shoulder and guiding him out.

"Where are they going?"

"To say goodbye," Ga Eul answered softly and both Yi Jeong and Woo Bin froze in realization.

"Should we go?" Woo Bin asked quietly and Yi Jeong shook his head. "Not this time."

It seemed to take forever to walk to the place he should have visited a long time ago. The rain and cold sweeping under his clothes although he couldn't feel any of it. Jun Pyo hovering silently behind him while Yoon Ji Hoo finally stared down at the two people he had not seen in almost seventeen years. The grief he believed to have been dealt and buried rising up in him until his vision blurred.

"Hi," He croaked out. "It's me… I, uh." He scrubbed his face. "I probably should have come sooner but I didn't know—"

Ji Hoo stopped as the tears flowed down heavily. "I have a lot to tell you…. I became a doctor just like grandpa."

Jun Pyo watched as Ji Hoo talked to his parents. He told them everything. His friendship with the F4, the two loves of his lives in Seo Hyun and Jan Di. How he survived heartbreak and was finally at peace with his grandfather. He talked until his voice gave out and his body sank into exhaustion. Gu Jun Pyo made his way over and sat next to him silently. They watched the sun sink without a word and Ji Hoo never felt more grateful for his presence.

"It feels better now." Ji Hoo finally managed and Jun Pyo looked at him with a nod. "They would be proud of you."

Ji Hoo's eyes were red from crying but they seemed clearer for the first time since Ga Eul's accident. "I am starting to believe that."

"Will you be able to sleep?"

Ji Hoo nodded. "Yeah. For the first time in weeks, I think so."

"Come on," Jun Pyo jerked his head to the car. "Let's go home."

Ji Hoo agreed and rose slowly to his feet, casting one last glance to his parents. "Bye."

Jun Pyo waited until he was out of earshot and then murmuring his own prayer to the gentle parents he had also loved at one time; he took their son home.

Yi Jeong watched Ga Eul carefully. She was pale and tired, her shadows under eyes so dark they looked almost black. "I'm sorry." He ran his hand over her head with a wince. "You're exhausted."

"A little," Ga Eul admitted but tugged on his hand. "You have been back for almost two hours and you still haven't kissed me yet."

He laughed and began to lean down but she stopped him with a shake of her head. "Help me sit up first."

"Why?"

"I want to kiss you properly."

He gently maneuvered her upright and she took his face. Her brown eyes searching him with a weary scan. "I was so afraid something might happen to you today."

"I'm okay," Yi Jeong whispered. "I promise."

"I told death to take me instead." She confessed and his face darkened dangerously. "What?"

"I asked him if it came down to you or me to take me instead." She brushed his hair back with trembling fingers. "He came again in a dream and—"

"Chu Ga Eul," Yi Jeong snapped quietly. "Listen to me carefully. Don't you ever think about trading your life for mine."

"That is my choice, So Yi Jeong." Ga Eul told him with a smile. "Just like what you would do for me."

"I'm not worth it, Ga Eul." He hissed angrily. "I'm not—"

Ga Eul laid her fingers over his lips halting his words. "I love you, So Yi Jeong. You can argue and fight me all you want but I am still going to love you."

He glared at her but she only kept brushing his hair tenderly. "I've always loved you."

Yi Jeong gulped and although she had said it previously, this was their first real moment to finally say everything they had bottled up for three years. "Me too. From the moment I saw you, I've never wanted anyone else."

Her hands clenched into his hair and she closed her eyes while his lips skimmed over her skin. He traced a path from the tip of her nose all the way down the line of her jaw and then back up. "I love you," Yi Jeong breathed against her mouth.

"I love you too," Ga Eul whispered as he took her face into his hands, his thumbs stroking the curve of her cheeks. "Kiss me, Yi Jeong."

He grinned at the soft command and took her mouth with a long hum of pleasure. While they had kissed probably half a dozen times since Ga Eul had awoken from her surgeries, they had always been ones of comfort or assurance to the other. This was their first kiss of communicating everything that words alone could not convey.

Yi Jeong took her long and deep, the taste of her filling his senses until he could only moan. Ga Eul whimpered with need as she struggled to pull him even closer. Yi Joeng growled low in his throat and without realizing it, he pressed her fully down into the bed, his body hovering over her as their kiss took on a frantic new edge. Only the distant buzzing of her hospital equipment reminded him of where they were and he forced himself to stop while he still could. He ripped his lips away from hers with a curse and buried his face into her neck.

"Damn it." He panted and she nodded. Her own breathing hard and fast as she held onto him. He felt her shifting uncomfortably and he suddenly realized his weight was pressing down on her wound. "Shit." Yi Jeong cried in alarm as he wrenched himself away. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Ga Eul said and quickly grabbed him before he could move too far away. "Stay."

He nuzzled the soft skin of her throat. "Do you think you can travel?"

Ga Eul met his careful gaze with a small nod of understanding. "Yes. I don't think I can recover anymore here." She saw he still seemed hesitant and kissed him gently. "Ji Hoo's grandfather checked on me while you all were gone. He said my wounds were healing nicely and now we just had to focus on my recovering and regaining my strength. Something I don't believe is possible here." Ga Eul admitted quietly. "I just want to go home with you. Get some quiet and try to put everything that happened behind me."

Yi Jeong pressed a lingering kiss into her throat. "I will make the arrangements tomorrow. I'm ready to take you to Sweden and get you completely well." He lifted his head, his body still humming with desire. "And the next time I have you alone in a bed, I don't plan on stopping."

Ga Eul traced his mouth with a low flush. "Neither do I."

He muttered something unintelligible under his breath and shifted uncomfortably. "This is going to be a long couple of months." He sighed in frustration before giving her a small smirk. "Scoot over."

Ga Eul blinked in surprise before slowly moving to the side. "You said it was too small for us to share."

"We will have to manage. I need to at least be able to hold you." Yi Jeong crawled in next to her and being careful of her wires, he wrapped her up tightly with a satisfied noise. "Besides, my body is aching too much to sleep in the chair."

"Sorry," Ga Eul said sheepishly and he frowned in confusion until he caught her meaning with a snort of laughter, his dark eyes dancing with wicked amusement. "Not that."

She blushed beet red and he kissed her nose with a low laugh. "Oh don't get me wrong, that is definitely playing a factor but I was mainly talking about slamming into the concrete with Ji Hoo."

"What happened?"

He told her about his weird vision and how it was the reason he managed to reach Ji Hoo in time. "It was strange." Yi Jeong rubbed her back thoughtfully. "It was like someone else was there and was trying to help."

"Well whoever or whatever it was, I'm grateful." Ga Eul told him and he hummed in agreement. His eyes drifting closed as he continued to hold her. As he fell into sleep, she spotted movement in the corner. The man who had appeared to her before was watching them and at her questioning glance about Yi Jeong's vision, he simply shrugged in embarrassment.

"Thank you," Ga Eul whispered and he gave her a small smile in response. "Many blessings, Chu Ga Eul." With one last bow he vanished and she knew this time he would not return. She turned her head and seeing Yi Jeong fast asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her, Ga Eul felt loved and secure for the first time in a long time. Pressing her hand over his heart, she relaxed into his side and drifted away with only dreams of him.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! So this it. We have reached the end for the Long Hike. This story was a strange ride for me. Some chapters flowed easily and others were like pulling teeth to get it to come together. However, it turned out to be one of my favorite things I have worked on. So for everyone who has read this story and even remotely enjoyed it, thank you! I can't tell you how much it means to me when you review, favorite, or even just view my stories. So, I hope you enjoy the epilogue and be on the lookout for new fics coming soon. :-)

Yi Jeong opened his apartment door and was surprised to smell the scent of rich food cooking. He put down his bag and walked quietly down the entryway. He peeked around the corner and smiled at the sight of Ga Eul cooking. She was listening to music and humming while puttering around. He took special delight in the image since this was the first time he had seen her like this since the accident.

Two days after saving Ji Hoo and getting the men who attacked her arrested, Yi Jeong had moved her to Sweden. Although her doctors believed such a long flight was risky, Ga Eul desperately needed to get out of Korea and the hospital. Her mental state over her injuries was becoming bleaker the longer she sat in the hospital.

Yi Jeong knew that she couldn't relax when she was so consumed by appearing strong for her parents sake, determined not to cause any more worry for Woo Bin who was still guilt-ridden for not being with her that morning, or the ever-attentive pecking from Geum Jan Di, who meant well but didn't always know when to take a pause. The afternoon he walked in and saw her sheer white from the toll of assuring her family and constant interactions with the others was the day he signed her out.

Ji Hoo had flown with them in Gu Jun Pyo's plane to supervise her which had been the scariest plane ride of Yi Jeong's life. Even Ji Hoo whose ability to remain calm no matter what had become shaken by how painful the trip was for her. Especially when they ran into strong turbulence. The violent shakes of the plane ripped fiery shots through her abdomen. And while she tried to contain it, every tiny cry through her parched lips was enough to make Yi Jeong tremble. Once they finally landed, they sat on the runway for an hour before Ji Hoo felt like they could safely move her.

Yi Jeong was half tempted to just take her directly to the hospital here in Sweden but Ga Eul insisted on going home. There was nothing the doctors could really do except give her painkillers which Ji Hoo was able to administer, so she just wanted to be somewhere safe and quiet.

The minute they walked into his place, they both let out huge sighs of relief. Yi Jeong had tucked her into bed where she slept consistently for three days. He watched over her with nightmares, praying he had not made the wrong decision. However, once she woke up, she seemed stronger. Her body finally getting the rest it desperately needed and knowing she didn't have to put on an act with him, she didn't try to pretend everything was fine. She told him about the pain and worry that she may never be the same.

Yi Jeong assured her the best he could but he also refused to let her go too far down that line of thinking and Ga Eul had never been happier with his overconfidence since it was exactly the strength she needed to push through.

It had been almost four months now and Yi Jeong was slowly starting to go back to the studio to work instead of doing it here. Ga Eul was making strides in her physical therapy and was now able to walk without aid. She still got tired easily but on her last appointment, the doctor said Ga Eul was cleared for all activities. Which is why she had insisted he go back to his regular routine. He refused at first but she put her foot down. The first three days were nothing but panic-driven messages checking on her every five minutes and coming home after only being at the studio for a few hours.

After a few weeks though without any incidents, he was slowly relaxing. She no longer needed a nurse or painkillers. Her therapy appointments were down to once a week and this past weekend, she had been able to go out to dinner with him and eat a full meal without becoming sick on the rich food after only able to eat bland broths for so long.

So, seeing her move easily around his kitchen, her hips grooving awkwardly to the music made his heart feel a peace he had not felt since Woo Bin had called him to report that she was missing, He leaned against the doorframe with a tiny grin.

"That's a pretty picture to come home to," he called lazily. Ga Eul jumped slightly in surprise but turned to smile at him. "Hi."

"Hi."

He didn't move but only continued to stare at her and something passed between them. A heavyweight of sexual tension that had been building for the last few days. Although Yi Jeong insisted she stay in his room and he slept carefully beside her, she had been previously too ill for them to become distracted. However, now it was getting harder to ignore.

Ga Eul turned off the stove and came over to him. Her arms wrapping around his neck as she kissed him lightly. "Hi."

"Hi," he repeated with a smirk and kissed her again. "How was your day?"

"Good." Ga Eul assured him. "I went for a walk."

Yi Jeong cocked his eyebrow. "A walk? By yourself?"

She nodded. "I stayed close to the house but I managed to walk for almost an hour today."

He frowned and took her chin to look at her. "You didn't push yourself too hard, did you? You still need to be careful."

"Really, Yi Jeong," she laughed at his predictable lecture. "I'm fine. I stopped a few times if I became tired or winded but for the most part, it was easy." She beamed happily at him. "I felt normal. Not someone still in throes of recovery or someone injured. I just felt like me."

He kissed her longer this time. "You're still not allowed to hike though."

She laughed and only shook her head at his stubbornness. Even the word hike made his break out in anxious hives. While Ga Eul had every intention of picking up her hobby again at some point, if for no other reason than to remove the image of her attack from it, she knew it would take some very special persuasion tactics to convince Yi Jeong. And even if he eventually agreed, she doubted he would ever let her go without him or some form of an armed bodyguard. Not to mention that Woo Bin would probably fly to Sweden to lock her in a closet if he heard about her desire to start up again.

Especially since Song Woo Bin had officially adopted her as his sister last month. After Yi Jeong's grandfather had found out that he had taken her to Sweden, he started making a lot of threats. Not just about disowning Yi Jeong or cutting him off but also subtle manipulations with her parents. Thankfully, they reported it to Yi Jeong right away who had become furious at the news. Ga Eul's parents though stayed strong in their support over the relationship and he was humbled by their constant acceptance of him into their family. He had told his grandfather to do whatever he wanted to him but if he touched Ga Eul or her family, he would personally kill him.

Gu Jun Pyo however, decided to just take everything out the old man's hands and wrote up the paperwork to adopt her but Woo Bin beat him to it. Knowing that So Yoon Hee was more afraid of being on the wrong side of his family than his. So, with permission from his father who had always liked Chu Ga Eul, he talked to her family about his desire to give her the Song name. Her folks readily agreed since they wanted their daughter safe. So, within days the paperwork was signed and official which had infuriated So Yoon Hee but he had at least stopped with his threats. Knowing that if kept pushing, Woo Bin's father would become involved since it now involved a member of his family.

Ga Eul was beyond grateful that she could finally love Yi Jeong without the constant worry that his family would manage to break them up. Her parents were safe and visiting her aunt in the states with a new sense of freedom over not having constant phone calls or bribery attempts. Yi Jeong still refused to speak to his grandfather or his father but had begrudgingly decided not leave the family in order to continue the legacy of the museum. However, she knew that if his grandfather tried anything else, he would walk.

Now that their lives were settling down, Ga Eul was ready to simply focus on them. Without any fear or pain. So, remembering her plan she took a step back and returned to cooking.

"Did you finish your pot?"

"Mm-hmm," Yi Jeong took off his jacket with a sigh and leaped onto the counter, reminding her of the last time she had cooked for him here. "I still have some work to do on it but for the most part, it is finished."

"Can I see it?"

"No." Yi Jeong grinned at her scowl but he only shook his head. This was one piece he was determined not to let her see until the show. It was a special one that he had designed just for her based on the necklace she had worn for the two years waiting on him. The symbol of her love was one that Yi Jeong now constantly wore as a reminder to never forget how close he came to losing her.

Ga Eul had tried once to take it back but Yi Jeong refused to hand it over. In fact, he had just laughed when she first asked him for it.

_"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul called from the bathroom to where he lay lounging on the bed. "Do you remember the necklace the doctors took off me at the hospital?"_

_"You mean this one?" Yi Jeong pulled it out from under his shirt, not even bothering to look up from the book he was reading. "What about it?"_

_Ga Eul frowned in confusion. "I've been looking everywhere for that." When he only continued to focus on his reading, she huffed and climbed in beside him. She held her hand out expectantly but he simply stared blankly at her. "What?"_

_"My necklace," she said slowly and was surprised when he only looked down at her hand and then back up to her with a small smirk. "I don't think so."_

_She rolled her eyes and went to remove it but he quickly knocked her hands away. "Don't even think about it."_

_"But it's mine." Ga Eul laughed in bewilderment. "Besides, it just a cheap little thing. One of your ties cost three times more than it."_

_"What's your point?"_

_"So why are you wearing it?" She asked slowly and he put down his book with a cocked eyebrow. "Is your memory faulty, Ga Eul Yang? I told you at the hospital this was mine now."_

_"You did?" She scrunched her nose and briefly recalled a conversation when she had first awakened from surgery but it was blurry. "I just thought you were holding onto it for safe-keeping."_

_He chuckled and grabbed her wrist to haul her gently into his lap. "It looks like I will need to refresh your memory then." He held up the tiny pot figurine with a satisfied gleam. "I told you when you first woke up that both this and you were officially mine now. And since I don't play fair and allow anyone else to touch something that belongs to me, this stays on my neck and you stay in my bed." He smiled wickedly at her blush. "Are we clear?"_

_"Fine," Ga Eul grumbled. "But I feel naked without it."_

_"Then I am really never giving it back," Yi Jeong muttered as his lips laid softly into the hollow of her throat. "And if you ever want to become more naked, just let me know. I will only be too happy to help you."_

_"Ha, ha." She whispered but didn't get up. And even though they both knew she was not physically strong enough yet to go there, he couldn't resist kissing along the tender side of her neck. His hands creeping up under her shirt to caress the bare skin of her ribs. Ga Eul leaned into his touch and he barely suppressed a moan. He carefully withdrew and laid his forehead onto her collarbone. His breathing hard but he still managed to reach behind her and grab the necklace she had sneakily taken off him while he was distracted. _

_"Nice try."_

_"Yi Jeong!"_

The memory of the encounter made Yi Jeong smile as he watched Ga Eul stir something on the stove. Her movements easy and also remembering the last time she cooked for him during his birthday visit, he reached and drew her in between his legs. "So besides walking, did you do anything else fun today?"

She bit her lip in hesitation which struck him with curiosity. "What?"

"I did buy something." She admitted timidly and he laughed. "Ga Eul, you can buy anything you want. You know that. I've told you to just charge whatever you like to my account—"

"No. I bought it," Ga Eul said with a shake of her head. "It's a gift for you."

He blinked in surprise. "You don't have to buy me anything. And I told you to quit worrying about the money."

"I know." She said quietly. "But this was special. I wanted to be the one to get it."

"All-right." Yi Jeong grumbled, still not happy that she kept trying to pay for things. He wanted to spoil her and she was making it difficult. But realizing he was probably hurting her feelings by acting ungracious towards whatever she had picked up for him, he put on a grin. "So when do I get my present?"

"Tonight." Ga Eul said with a laugh at his mock pout. "Trust me. You will want to eat first."

"Hmm," Yi Jeong murmured and kissed her cheek. "That sounds ominous."

"But can I show you something first?" Ga Eul asked quietly and he immediately frowned at her nervousness. "Of course."

She took a deep breath before taking his hand and led him carefully to the second room which had originally served as his office. She paused at the door and looked over her shoulder at him. "Be honest, okay?"

He ran his hand over her back soothingly. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

Without answering, Ga Eul opened the door and flicked on the light. Yi Jeong's eyes widened as he saw that she set up the artist supplies he had bought for her into a small painting area. He had never asked her about painting but simply let her know they were there if she wanted them. He took a careful step inside the room and looked at the artwork on the walls.

She apparently had done quite a few and he was struck in amazement at each one. There was one of Woo Bin at the hospital. His head was down and hands folded in prayer as he sat beside her bed. The grief and protective posture of his best friend evident. The colors fading around her so your focus was simply on the young man instead of the hospital room. There was another one of Jan Di and Jun Pyo dancing in some field. Jan Di wore a simple white dress and Jun Pyo was twirling her around. And finally one of Ji Hoo standing on a bridge with his grandfather fishing. They were smiling while the figures of his parents stood behind them watching over both carefully.

"Ga Eul," He murmured in disbelief. "They are beautiful."

"Really?" Ga Eul shuffled anxiously. "You're not just saying that?"

"Of course not." Yi Jeong snapped and Ga Eul relaxed. He never liked it when she implied that he might lie or hide something from her. Feeling assured of his sincerity, she moved to the easel and withdrew the covering. It was the trail where she been injured and his eyes flew over to hers. "Ga Eul?"

"I wanted to erase it," she told him softly. "I don't want to remember them anymore. So I painted it fresh."

He looked back at the image she had created. The trail was long and bendy, the colors of the trees fading into their colors of orange and red, and the glimpse of the extravagant lodge sat up on a hill in the background. It was peaceful but yet all he could see was the image of her falling backward. The large branch piercing into her stomach and the hours of her laying on the ground slowly bleeding to death.

"I don't like this one," he admitted with a dark glare. "It's too hard for me Ga Eul to look at it and not think-"

"I know." Ga Eul interrupted quietly. "But that's my point, Yi Jeong. I survived. This didn't kill me and now… Well, it's over."

He let that sink in for a moment before nodding, his eyes still on the painting. While it would probably always be difficult for him to remember, maybe it didn't need to haunt them anymore. He took her carefully into his arms and kissed her. "I love them."

She exhaled and sank into him. "It's helped to get the images out of my head. To put them down this way."

"Hmm," Yi Jeong agreed, knowing how therapeutic it could be to put your emotions into your art. "Why didn't you tell me you were painting again?"

"I don't know… It still makes me nervous to show them to people sometimes."

"Ga Eul," he took her face firmly. "You can tell me or show me anything. No matter what." He looked at her in concern. "You know that don't you?"

She nodded and he stroked her cheeks. "You're safe with me, Ga Eul. You never have to worry that anything you share with me is not safe."

"I know that, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul rubbed his wrist that was still clutching her face. "I didn't mean that. It's just takes me a while to feel like something is good enough to show. It's me not feeling confident in myself. Not you."

"I don't like that either," Yi Jeong growled with a lingering kiss to her forehead. "One I plan on fixing." He drew back and met her gaze with a fierce gleam in his eye. "Be as shy as you want sweetheart. But don't ever hide because you think you're not good enough. Especially with this. Your talent is wonderful, Ga Eul."

"Thank you." She looked at him for a long time. Although Yi Jeong had told her he loved her over a million times, she had never felt more than she did right now. He was furious that she doubted herself and the stark amazement on his face as he looked at her artwork made her feel like a goddess.

"You know what…" Ga Eul grinned and moved away from him. "Forget dinner. I think it's time I gave you your gift now."

"You mean," he gestured to her work in confusion. "This wasn't it?"

"No." She laughed as she headed back down the hall. "Go turn everything off and meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes. I hide it in there."

"Ga Eul, what are you—" He stopped with a sigh as she only disappeared into their room. "Aish. Stubborn woman."

He turned everything off but his stomach was growling as he walked casually into the bedroom after the allotted time. "Maybe we should eat after all. I'm starving—"

Yi Jeong froze, his hunger immediately replaced with a different kind as he saw her standing in the middle of the room. She had placed numerous candles throughout the room and had turned on his fireplace to rid the space of the cold Swedish air. The color of the flames bouncing off her hair as he stood in front of him wearing nothing but a long deep red nightgown. It was held up only by thin straps and two deep slits that went clear up to her hips. The cut across her breast was low showing off her fullness.

"Can you guess what your present is?" Ga Eul called out with a grin but he only continued to stare at her.

"What are-what are you," Yi Jeong stammered and it took all her strength not to gloat at shaking up the famously smooth Casanova. "What are you wearing?" He finally managed to squeeze out.

"This?" Ga Eul looked down at her nightgown with a mischievous expression. "It's what I bought today during my walk." She took a step forward and his eyes immediately went to the long expanse of leg exposed. "Do you like it?"

He could only nod and enjoying herself immensely, she decided to tease him a little more. "Are you sure? I wasn't certain about the back…"

"The back?" Yi Jeong said dazedly. She turned slowly, moving her hair to the side and Yi Jeong moaned at the sight. The gown was completely backless and her creamy skin was highlighted by the red coloring.

"So is that a yes?"

Shaking himself out his lust induced fog, Yi Jeong drew her into his arms. His lips going to the side of her neck. "I want to both rip this off you and never let you wear anything else ever again all at the same time."

Ga Eul giggled and dipped her head back to give him better access. "I should have bought another one then."

"Buy them all." Yi Jeong mumbled, his fingers sliding under the straps over her shoulders. "I will pay for three in each color."

"Deal." She kissed his jaw and holding onto his tiny thread of control, he studied her carefully. "Ga Eul, are you sure about this? If you're not ready yet or still feel shaky—"

"Yi Jeong," Ga Eul pressed her front into him firmly. "Look at me. I'm fine. My strength has returned and my body is almost completely healed." She began to unbutton his shirt with a new determination. "I love you. And I remember a certain promise that I made that the next time I visited you here, I would not be going to your bed just to sleep."

Yi Jeong didn't respond but simply gave a quick tug on her ties and her nightgown pooled to the floor. His eyes went black with heat as he took in the sight of her bare body. His gaze traveling over every curve with a slow sensual appreciation. She gleamed like cream in the firelight, and Yi Jeong could no longer contain himself. He muttered her name as he began to walk her back to the bed. She laughed as her legs hit the mattress and he gently pushed her down, his body following her with a low predatory growl.

"I love you. And now I am going to prove it to you all night long."

"Do you promise?"

He shook his head in amusement even as his hands cupped her and she arched into his touch. "Ga Eul, you will be lucky if I let you out of this bed anytime in the foreseeable future."

"I don't want to be let out." Ga Eul told him and his eyes darkened dangerously. He slowly lowered and took her mouth ending all conversation. Consumed by the feeling of his body pressing up against her, she lost any ability to do anything but feel. Wrapping herself around him, she moaned in pleasure while he took into a sea of raw heat. For a long time, there was nothing but finally bringing their bodies together with all the emotions that had been bottled up for too long.

Eventually, Yi Jeong was able to raise his head from where he had collapsed on top of her after hours of memorizing her body and cataloging every moan or cry of pleasure which he vowed to hear every night for the rest of his life.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Ga Eul said breathlessly. He gently lifted off her and drew her to his side. Her skin was damp with sweat and he felt the primal sense of satisfaction at knowing he was the cause of it.

He kissed a tiny pattern over her shoulder and she smiled sleepily up at him. He took her waist and rolled her so she was sprawled over his chest. "Marry me?"

Her eyes widened in surprise but then her expression softened and she just nodded, to overcome with emotions to answer. He sighed in relief as he carefully sat up and took her hand with a grimace. "I have a ring for you at the studio. I was planning on asking you at the showing." Yi Jeong admitted with a laugh. "I had an extravagant speech planned and everything."

"I don't want an extravagant speech, Yi Jeong." Ga Eul whispered happily. "This is perfect."

He kissed and rubbed her left finger. "I can't wait to get that diamond on you. I want everyone to know you belong to me."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at his tone. "You didn't get me a diamond the size of a mountain did you?"

Yi Jeong grinned cockily. "No."

"Thank goodness—"

"It's bigger."

"What?" Ga Eul sputtered but he covered her mouth, halting her protests. "Not a word. I am going to spoil you rotten from now on and you're not going to say a word."

"But—"

"Nope." He pressed her lips together. "Now hush."

She glared at him through his fingers but his eyes just twinkled happily at her crushing any argument. She gave a reluctant nod signally she wouldn't argue and he slowly released her. "Good girl."

Ga Eul shook her head but leaned down to kiss him softly. "I love you."

He rolled her back underneath him with a low murmur of her name. "I love you too." He tenderly brushed her hair out of her eyes. "You're really alive. Sometimes I worry that I am going to wake up still in that hospital and find you still laying there unconscious."

"No." Ga Eul ran her hand soothingly over his chest. "I'm here. You got me through it."

"Okay," Yi Jeong agreed huskily but she doubted that fear would ever truly leave him. She fell silent for a while but not wanting him to continue along that line of thinking, she titled her head. "When?"

"When what?" Yi Jeong asked and she sighed teasingly. "When do I go from your fiancé to your wife?"

"Does tomorrow work for you?"

She nodded but he shook his head with a grin. "Nuh-uh You are getting the wedding with all the bells and whistles."

"Why?"

"Because," he dipped his mouth to her clavicle, his body responding painfully all over again at the feel of her. "I want everyone to see you. To know that you chose me and then I am going to throw it all in their faces."

"So sweet of you." Ga Eul gasped as he nipped the tender flesh of her breast. "I never claimed to be sweet." He sobered briefly and looked at her firmly. "I don't plan on waiting long to marry you but I will be damned if it's not the wedding you've always dreamed of."

"I never dreamed of a wedding," she admitted. Tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks. "I just dreamed of you."

He smiled, his own eyes a little misty. "Then I am going to marry you before you change your mind."

"Never." Ga Eul promised, somehow realizing he was half-serious. "It's only ever been you."

Yi Jeong made a contented noise as he climbed back on top of her, his face flushed with fresh desire. "Fine," he groaned huskily. "I guess tomorrow works."

He heard her laugh as his lips worked their way down her body and he decided weddings were overrated anyway.


End file.
